The Saving People Thing
by Souen11
Summary: Harry has been hiding all his life. Much more broken than anybody could have realized, what happens when Hermione turns her back on him together with Ron during the Hunt?
1. Chapter 1: The Darkest Day

So I was studying for my exams when this idea popped into my head just begging to be written... it's extremely dark. And i should probably warn you all. This Harry is... about as dark as I'm comfortable with going.

Trigger Warnings for highly graphic Blood Rituals, for Love Potions and Imperious on women. (Not by Harry)

And of course for murder, torture and general de-stressing during study time. xD

Bashing... eh... everyone? I think the only people not getting the aurors back hand in this story are those part of the pairing. Oh... and Luna. Cause Luna.

I know full well Hermione would never leave him like that, i love the girl. I do. But i needed something to pull Harry's trigger. She was readily available. Please don't cruzify me.

For everyones information, I'm not sure how often this will get updated in the near future since I'm going to be trying, to finish Hadrian Black: TOT first. And well... Exams.

Disclaimer: I still don't own this. I've tried...

* * *

 **The Darkest Day**

Harry Potter stared at his so called male best friend who had just now thrown the Horcrux to the ground in anger. Ron looked at Hermione Granger holding out his hand for her to join him.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked expectantly.

Unknown to most everyone not only on the British islands but also around the world. A ripple of choice drew it's path through magic. There were only a handful of chosen few with the ability of True Sight. All tuned in on a single destiny that might just be able to shape the course of history. For better or worse.

All of them let out a collective gasp as the tale and destiny of one Harry James Potter turned in on itself. It was no longer the story of a savior.

Luna Lovegood suddenly fell to her knees on her way to her bed when she was overcome by grief. She could see it, the Harry she knew was about to die. "The black Raven is coming." Her voice echoed freezing everyone in the common room of Ravenclaw around her.

* * *

 **The Tent**

As if he was in a trance he watched the girl... his best friend, for the first time ever. Choose Ron over him. She never had, never would. He'd been sure, had come to relay on it... trust in it. But Hermione reached out her hand slowly to Ron who was clearly eager to leave.

"You can't... leave me here." Harry breathed heavily. "You promised, you swore." It was starting to bubble then, all he had filed away, all he had locked deep inside for no one to ever find. The Rage, the hatred and jealously towards the people that had taken his life from him. Towards those who expected him to deal with this alone. The longing for things he'd never had. The fate of an entire country on the shoulders of a 17 year old boy who honestly couldn't care less.

His eyes flickered towards them both, pleading with them without a word spoken. Asking them to stay. He needed them, more than he'd perhaps ever told them. So he tried.

"I can't do this alone. Please... please..." His breathing was becoming more and more ragged as his hand shakily moved towards his inner right chest pocket. His sanctuary and sanity was hidden there.

"Ron is right Harry, we never knew enough to do this. There are other ways. We can petition the ICW." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She was talking herself into it, why would they when they hadn't before?

"We're going to go away Harry. I suggest you hide somewhere. Maybe stay here. Some day, somehow this will end. Until then people just need to keep their heads down." He listened to Ron, he'd done this all for them. For that piece of shit Dumbledore who'd left him to be tortured year after year. Harry knew now he should have never stayed behind. He should have run with the rest. Ron was alright with people dying? Just stay down? That had worked so well with Ginny... or his father. Just stay fucking down indeed.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said sadly. Harry reached out for her but she turned away, for a moment he wasn't sure what he would do if he actually managed. He could have just closed his hand around her neck and squeezed. That would have let the treacherous bitch know what he thought about her.

The monster in his chest that had opened it's eyes only once before when some peasant had kissed Ginny, was now awake well and good. Back then he was fiercely protective of the girl. More because she was part of his 'family' than anything else.

He managed to grab onto something, yanking it back. The chain broke while the girl screamed in surprise as the chain dug into her throat. Harry looked down at it, he remembered what it was and looked back to his two 'friends'. Ron was furious and cocked his fist back, his intention to punch Harry, clear for anyone with half a brain.

The chest pocket was forgotten and instead Harry went for his wand. A survival reflex... the boy was no Basilisk nor was he the Dark Lord. "Diffindo, Depulso." He intoned with a flick and poke of his wand slicing off the middle and ring fingers on Ron's right hand before blasting him out of the tent. The boy screamed from the pain as Hermione quickly hurried over to him trying to help.

"What have you done?" She asked in exasperation and shock. Harry simply looked to his hand and towards her again. Allowing the remains of the chain to dangle from his hand. What had he done? Not enough... not yet.

"You had this the entire time?" His voice was sharp and in cold contrast to what the previous book worm of Gryffindor was used to from him. She'd only heard this tone twice. Once addressed to Rufus Scrimgeour and once to them just after he'd been brought to Grimmauldplace for the first time just before fifth year. "You had this... and didn't think of mentioning that you still had a FUCKING TIME TURNER?!" The bright emerald colour of his eyes had now dimmed to a cold dark jade.

It was clear by now that both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were terrified. This wasn't a temper tantrum. This was something more.

"Listen Harry, you just cut off Ron's fingers. I'm sure you didn't mean it, but we need to make sure to find them."

"Right." Harry said nodding his head retaining the cold tone of his voice. "2 fingers of a traitor. Coming right up. Accio Ron's fingers." They immediately snapped towards him and into his hand. Harry squatted down next to them opening his palm towards Hermione. When her hand was about to grab them Harry dropped them into the dirt and without a single word they caught fire and burned much more quickly than they should have, that... was the power of true intent. "Looks like you should have kept your head down." Harry hissed at them coldly.

"NOOOO!" Ron screamed looking at the remains of his fingers that now resembled two grilled sausages.

"Go, get out of here and never come looking for me. You better pray the next time we meet I feel merciful. I do not forget. I do not forgive." Hermione stood up Ron as he turned his back to them. Daring them to shoot a spell into his back. It never came. The bushy haired Hermione didn't ask for her time turner back. She didn't feel like asking anything of this Harry would be good for her health.

He heard the crack of their disapparition before finally reaching into the pocket and pulling out a small piece of parchment. It looked like an old grocery list until Harry carefully tapped it with his wand and declared: "I'm angry." It changed and soon revealed his life line. And the thing solely responsible for what Hermione called 'His saving people thing.'

A set of rules he had made himself to follow, a set of rules that went against his first instinct to dominate and assert strength, or self preservation. An abused young child, left to the cruel world around it. They were right, all of them. Dumbledore and the sheeple of the country. Tom and Harry had a lot in common. And just like Tom, Harry had found solace in magic. Only unlike Tom he'd played the fool sooner. He'd attempted to fit in instead of taking charge. That would change. He was not going to be a tool for lesser creatures for a moment longer.

 **Harry's Rules**

-Keep your head down-

-Be obedient-

-Don't argue or fight-

-Be Friendly and help-

-Don't hurt or injure-

-Suck it up-

-DO NOT KILL!-

"Fuck the rules." He growled throwing it to the ground watching it catch fire with a spark of his eyes. He'd tried it their way and it wasn't working. 'Love' his rose coloured ass. Backstabbing trash, the lot of them. At least Slytherins were up front with their hatred. Unless of course they really wanted you dead in which case you'd notice a bit too late.

Now it was time for his way. Which was to kill every last of the fuckers against him and mount their heads on a spike. He knew enough dark curses to manage that much. But it was always good to know more and what better way to get started than Hogwarts. Maybe he'd even break reality while doing it.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Library**

"Imperio." The womans eyes glassed over immediately. Harry simply didn't want to take any more time than strictly necessary. "Tell me where I can find your books on blood rituals, then forget about this conversation." Madam Pince gave a nod and moved forward into the forbidden section. She held out books and one after the other disappeared in mid air being grabbed by a couple of hands. Soon nearly the entire shelf was empty. It would just about do, to augment the books of Slytherin in the chamber.

* * *

 **Chamber of Secrets**

"I'm back, old man." There was a long silence before a deeper voice came from the back of the great statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"What are you doing back here? I thought..." His voice was full of concern. The old potrait had wanted to teach his descendant so much but had always been rebuffed. He'd been sure that the next time he heard of Harry would be through the paintings in the Headmasters office discussing the boys death.

"You were right. I'm ready now." Harry had a plan, every hour he'd use the time turner to go back by five. Before the hour was done the newly bound elf Dobby would have found someone to render the Basilisk. During that Time Winky would also provide fresh robes and some food as Harry would take a bath in the pools filled with serpents. They would rip and tear at him in the beginning. Before finally realizing that their poisons had no effect on Harry as the Parselmagic protected him. He had not known this second year. Fighting the basilisk would have been much easier knowing he was immune to it's gaze.

Over the coming weeks Harry drank an assortment of snake venom, ate different organs from magical and non magical creatures in their rawest form throwing up numerous times in the process while sacrificing anything from foods, to magically imbued wood to creatures and blood.

Crabbe and Goyle senior were quite vocal about not wanting to die. Sadly as their blood ran it's course down along the side of their exposed naked bodies, a sight Harry didn't really enjoy all too much, their pleas for mercy and life were ignored.

Instead they found the so called savior stood inside a rune circle that powered up the more blood was spilled on it. "Wake the blood." Harry said chuckling as the red liquid steadily drew into his body. Magic flared around him as his body was suddenly covered in bright runes all making their way to his forehead. "Yes!" Harry breathed licking his lips in extreme arousal as the magic took hold. No wonder Tom couldn't stop. No wonder he took things farther and farther. This was the best thing he'd ever felt. Harry could feel himself getting stronger, he could taste the sweetness of magic in the air as if he'd just taken a bite out of the juiciest apple.

He needed another sacrifice he needed more of this, both for himself as well as for the staff he needed to create for himself. Staffs were much more powerful focii than wands. Also, if he was right and the feeling in his forehead just now was what he thought. Then he'd need a magical focus crystal. And creating one from naked magic would be fairly difficult.

* * *

 **Toad Home, 1 Month later**

The fat little woman had grown somewhat since he'd last seen her. She didn't suspect anything, simply put the keyes to her home onto a bowl next to the door and went to search for her cats. Now Harry wasn't a total psycho. He released them as there would have been no point in slaughtering them.

"Ohhhh Dolores ~." He drawled from the corner of the room making her freeze.

"Potter?" She asked carefully reaching for her wand that quickly zoomed towards Harry with a flick of his own.

"I prefer Slytherin these days. And... well how do I put this delicately? I need your help." The woman laughed coldly as she regarded him with distaste and dare he assume, hatred.

"And what makes you think I would ever help a pitiful halfblood like you?" A savage smile spread across Harry's face before he threw a red looking curse from his wand that made all the muscles in her body suddenly spasm for a moment before she crumbled to the ground unmoving.

"And what makes you think I'm giving you a choice?"

"I'm a ministry employee Potter. I'll have your head for this." Harry laughed coldly as she noted the Emerald eyes having darkened. They seemed to have been lined with gold. He had dabbled in the darkest arts and changed his magic.

"Believe me, I'll have yours first." He flicked a knut at her and watched the Portkey take her away. "Look at that. Whoever said this transportation bullshit was hard?" He contemplated before he followed her apparating back directly into the Chamber.

* * *

 **Chamber**

"Do you like what I've done with the place? You know I thought it was creepy the first time around but to be honest... it's really starting to grow on me." Umbridge paled when she saw her two fellow Death Eaters Crabbe and Goyle with their throats slit hung up on the side of the wall. Most of their legs were gone, their arms too.

"The serpents here like fresh food. So I figured why not." Harry noted with a leisurely shrug while taking off his new Basilisk Hide robes. "Better than to let the meat rot, right?"

"Are you going to rape me?" The toad face woman asked with fear and maybe even a little hope in there.

"Please don't make me vomit. Let's be honest here, you're one fugly old bitch. I doubt there's anyone who can get it up seeing you. Oh no, I'll leave your body bound and draw your blood to use for the creation of two magical focus crystals." Tears now streamed from her face. If because she was ashamed or angry? Who knew. Her clothes quickly withered away as Harry took his time to arrange her how he needed her along the wet chamber ground.

The last thing Dolores Umbridge ever saw was a naked Harry Potter stepping over her as the magic around her activated. A spell slashed across her throat opening up a main arterie. And thus she bled out and quickly too. She didn't feel much pain at all even though Harry truly thought she deserved worse for what she had put him through. But this was payback enough. He'd use her magic to become more powerful. Stronger, faster. And in the end... he would use her magic to kill Tom Riddle. "Creare Vitam." He declared focussing his magic into not one but two points as Umbridge's magic joined his. The magic condensed more and more forming a natural organic dark Jade and a midnight blue crystal out of the purest violet magic. Putting the Jade Crystal to the side Harry took hold of the blue one with both hands and declared. "Parasitus Auferat."

He quickly fell to his knees now straddling the corpse of the old toad lady as a dark vapor was quickly drawn from his head with audible screaming. "I'M LORD VOLDEMORT! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" The wraith demanded before he was quickly shut up and locked into the crystal.

"Hot damn. Oh this is new." He said taking a deep breath. Just after Harry had finished his body began exuding a clear and powerful magical aura. "Thanks deary." He patted the old womans cheek before getting to his feet and banishing her towards the others. A stasis charm later he put the cloak back on and walked past the statue into Slytherins study.

"Now absorb it back into you and with it, all it's remaining knowledge. There may not be much there... but it will give you an edge." Salazar told him from his portrait on the wall.

"You! How dare you betray your only blood!" Voldemorts voice echoed from it's crystal.

"Betray? Oh please, you were a promising student and heir once, now look at yourself. You could have had the world in your hands instead you destroyed yourself."

"Trai..." He didn't manage to say anymore as Harry quickly broke the focus crystal and absorbed it's magic back into him. The young man let out a long breath of relief before opening his eyes again. The gold lining had strengthened.

"Dobby, Winky. I have a task for you." He called watching them appear instantly.

"Yes, Master?" Winky asked dutifully.

"Yes, Lord Slytherin, Sir?" Harry allowed himself a quick laugh before hugging them both making them blush. They were probably the only two people he cared for then.

"I want to update my robes with some things Tom has done to his. I want the basilisk hide strengthened with Dragon Hide, woven with Unicorn hair and Acromantula silk." The looked at each other nodded and popped off without another word, so Harry turned to his ancestor. "Now... what the fuck is a Chaos Trial?" The old mans eyes narrowed in distrust. Tom had failed them, so naturally he feared Harry going down the same dark path. And yet... he was bound to answer any questions his descendants had.

"The Trials are... rituals. Some for the blood and body. Others for you mind, your magic. They change and strengthen you in frightening ways. But they are dangerous. Tom failed at completing all seven and was driven mad by them." Salazar explained.

The Lord Slytherin really didn't like the look on Harry's face. The determination to one up his predecessor was strong especially now that the world had proven that it wasn't worth all the effort he'd put in it previously. "Shall we see if I can do better? Maybe it's time I left you again. There's much to do."

"Take me with you. Shrink the painting if you must." Salazar pleaded not wanting to remain in the chamber for another 50 years. Especially not with the Death Eater corpses. To finish them he would need to travel, to travel he would need time...

* * *

 **Tonks family home, 24, December**

Andromeda Tonks was humming happily preparing dinner and of course the Yule feast for the next day. Her husband might have been on the run but nobody had come knocking which meant the secret and thus it's keeper was well and alive. Her daughter while highly pregnant wasn't as hormonal as she'd feared which added to the christmas cheer. Andy remembered with a certain horror how she'd become a right bitch while pregnant with Nymphodora and had not looked forward to her daughter imitating her. Luckily her fears had been unfounded...

The woman never noticed the black cloak fluttering next to her window or the eerie violet glow of magic that accompanied it. A knock on the door however brought the woman to a sudden and complete dead hold. Everyone who was in on the secret was currently in the house. That was excluding her husband of course. The knocking happened again and at this time both Remus and Tonks came down and took out their wands. Ready to defend their home

"Whose there?"

"Father Christmas, and I bring happy tidings." Nyms eyes widened as she dashed for the door before coming to a sliding hold.

"What did I call you in your first year of school?" There was a sigh on the other side of the door before the deep voice answered:

"You called me squirt. I gave you permission and in turn called you Nymie." She pulled open the door and nearly jumped back.

The man who stood there was not the Harry she knew. This man was barefoot, although wore both dress pants and a nice white shirt. Over it, there was a black green shimmering cloak that seemed to be hanging leisurely from his back. His black hair was still as untidy as ever though seemed to have recently seen a good cutting. The scar was barely visible anymore. He looked so much older, 2 years? 3? It could have been more. But the most profound difference were the eyes. The bright warm Emeralds were gone and replaced by a dark Jade run through by strong gold lines. The most disturbing of the changes however, was a thin rim around his irises, violet in colour that seemed to be pulsing with her heart beat. The baby fat was gone, his facial features seemed sharp with strong high cheek bones.

"No hug? I'll be disappointed." He growled lowly as his eyes flickered towards both Andromeda and Lupin. Andy saw it immediately, she wasn't pureblood trained for nothing. He regarded her with distrust but Remus... it was pure undiluted hatred.

Tonks was careful with her belly when she hugged the younger boy... man affectionately. He squeezed her as tightly as he could, which she enjoyed. Harry had always been good for a hug. Sometimes he was the one needing one, sometimes she'd been. The only thing she regretted was that they'd lost contact after getting to know one another in first year.

"Hate the hair." She cringed at the accusation. She'd lost the brightness after she'd begun to see Remus. "We all need to grow up." Harry snorted without letting her go before bringing his lips closer to her right ear.

"You should know, that I'm profoundly sorry... for what you're about to learn." She had no time to contemplate this before he intoned: "Somnus."

Andromeda Tonks was about to rain a very special brand of 'Black' unholy vengeance down on the imposter her daughter had so very clearly, wrongly thought to be Harry Potter when her Husband suddenly moved past the man with a fire in his eyes she'd only seen once before when they had told her family she was going to marry him. The day they had confronted. Pointed his own wand and yelled: "Argentum Salvete!" Remus Lupin was quickly screaming from being impaled by a dozen magical silver arrows and was now lying on his back steadily twitching. Ted Tonks however was not done, straddled the man and began punching him.

"Ted?! TED!" Andy pulled him off of her daughters husband quickly. Not wanting to see him killed. The man looked at his wife before gathering her in his arms.

"Andy, this was Harry." Harry smiled while placing Tonks gently on the couch.

"Was?"

"Great man are forged in fire Mrs. Tonks. And I've walked it, bend it to my will. Harry James Potter was a mask I wore so people would not see what I really was... what I am."

"Which is?" The woman asked carefully.

"Throughout my young life, I've had precious few moments where I truly felt anything. Your daughter, can claim to be the cause of one such moment. Contrary to popular belief. It was not Hermione Granger that gave me my first hug. So you see, I am, and have always been. A monster at heart. Only this monster realized that it didn't want to be like the others. This monster decided to scare the other monsters. Like I said before, great man are forged in fire, lesser man have the privilege to light the flame. And that's exactly what the rest of the people on this planet are. What Dumbledore was. Lesser man, with only few exceptions." She didn't really understood so he went on. "I found your husband about a week ago in the forest of Dean. I was out for..." His face suddenly turned savage. "A night stroll. When I came across a group of campers. I glamoured myself up, and joined the group as another refugee. Your husband is very fond of his daughter and likes to tell stories. One of which was the change Nym went through while dating Remus. I revealed myself to him and here we are. Back for Christmas. Now... I suggest you administer flushing potions to your daughter while I'll attempt to remove the compulsion charms and the Imperius." Andy paled and looked down to Remus who was groaning in pain, bloody and barely moving.

"Who are you then? If not Harry Potter." His eyes narrowed at her.

"For you? I am Lord Black." A shiver ran down her spine, so she did. A flushing potion wouldn't do much. Her daughter would be up within the hour.

It was two hours later that saw Andromeda Tonks sob into the chest of her long time husband Ted as he held her comfortingly and tried to reassure her that they had been fooled by an excellent actor. "How did you know?" The elder woman asked Harry who'd been staring at Remus Lupin for nearly the entire time they'd had nailed him to the wall.

"A man who ignores the son of his so called best friends for 13 years, a man who then upon meeting that son doesn't tell him about his friendship with the boys parents, nor attempts to reconnect with the boy... a man like that. Is no man at all. Remus here likes to throw himself a pity party because of his illness. But there is one thing we all crave. A family... that special connection that makes life worth it. But more than a child, Remus wanted a woman. A mate. Young, healthy. Excuse the term... eager, to please." Both parents shivered at the magic rolling behind Lord Blacks eyes. "If there was a child, what would he care? Most Werewolves don't live to see 50 as the change takes more and more of a toll on their bodies. The great play... that was his refusal to date your daughter... was just that. A play, to really allow the compulsions and potions to work their cause. I've noted this last year when Nym stopped colouring her hair. When she became little more than a wallflower. I didn't see it then. But it was her health deteriorating over her inability to follow the calling of the potions and magic in her system."

"What are we going to do now? The baby..."

"I could kill it if you like." Harry offered. They looked at him, no this was truly not Harry. "It would cost your daughter the ability to ever conceive life again... but I could manage without killing her. Which is more than most healers can say." They know that he was right. Magical children couldn't be aborted. Their magic would lash out and kill not the one attempting the operation but also the mother. It had been done a handful of times during the last war, where so many young women had been raped by unnamed death eaters who knew how to cover their tracks, that it was only natural some of them wouldn't want to go through with it.

"The child is innocent." Andy argued but realized that if she were in her daughters shoe's she wasn't so sure she'd still find that argument as compelling as she did in this moment. For now they simply had to wait.

They did so... for nearly four more hours. Harry sighed finally and got up before walking over slowly to Nym. "She's waking up."

The young woman simply stared at him. "It's my fault." Harry gave her a nod.

"It is." He simply said nearly earning him a slap from the girls mother, Andromeda Tonks heard a rattling sound from underneath his robes but was stopped by none other than her husband, who simply shook his head towards his wife, his eyes projected understanding but also... a warning. Both of which the older woman understood. "The world is not kind, to anyone. And you should have known better than to trust a low life like Lupin. Constant Vigilance... remember?"

Tears streamed down her face while she gave Harry a nod of her head, acknowledging his statement. "I broke Moody's number 1 rule to reach retirement. I got sloopy, and didn't check my food and..." Harry sat with her as she closed her arms around him and sobbed into his front. Holding her as best he could. The first spark of any semblance of emotion flickering over his features as once more he looked to Remus Lupin.

"We'll leave Remus alive, you will have the kid, what happens to it after it's born... you can still decide. But for now... we'll chain little wolfy up and keep him warm. When you've had the child I'll use him and restore you to what you were before all this, and if you like. I'll make you a virgin too." She stopped to look up at him.

"You can't do that."

"I can do whatever the bloody fuck I want." He growled holding her tighter as they all felt a pulse of magic drive the point home. No one was ever again going to tell him what he could or couldn't do.

"Who are you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. After all this time where people kept asking me: Are you reeaaally Harry Potter? As if I was somehow retarded and didn't know, I got to admit I've come to hate the name. It just triggers me. So I've thought about changing it. I'm partial to Hadrian, just because I like the sound. Hadrian Slytherin Black. Or some such none sense. But you Nymie, you can still call me Harry." Dobby suddenly popped in.

"Dobby is sorry Master, but you is telling him to remind you, that you needs to be gone to see red menace, Sir." He smiled, which was disturbing to the Tonks family. The smile seemed to hold quite a bit of trust and emotion. Something that had been missing for nearly his entire stay at their home.

"Will you be here for Breakfast?" Tonks asked unwilling to let him go quite yet. He smelled nice and didn't feel to bad either to hold. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. Dodged all suitors, even remained a virgin till 24 and then she got herself fucking spelled... hitched to that piece of animal filth and to top it all off... he even managed to put a bun in her oven.

"Can I bring a guest?" He asked and before Andromeda could answer Nym did it for her.

"Whoever you like Harry."

"Someone to kill?" Ted cleared his throat but Tonks just repeated herself.

"Whoever you like Harry." He nodded and stepped back allowing tonks to untangle herself from him. He then turned to her mother who still seemed unsure if this change in him was good or bad. Granted she had no right to judge, having not sought out contact with him sooner. Knowing they were at least partially related. He was Nyms, third of fourth cousin or something.

"Very well then. You have my word. I'll be here for breakfast. Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Tonks. I look forward to receiving it again." Without thinking Andy courtsied making her husband look at her with a raised questioning eyebrow. She blushed but added:

"Until tomorrow... Lord Black."

* * *

 **Shell Cottage**

A fidelius could hold it's secret keeper in the house only when certain circumstances were met. These circumstances had only been found and researched in the last 10 or so years. The death of the Potter family was in fact the reason for this research. It was actually really simple. Key the ward itself to a Fidelius ward stone, while keeping the secret itself inside a human 'host'. The only problem and reason for not everyone doing this, was simply that the charm required some amount of skill in charms and more than a little power. Neither of which many people had.

In this case... of course, that wasn't the case. Fleur Delacour was both very gifted with charms work as well as magically powerful as was evident by her having been chosen to be a champion during the tournament.

Harry knew where the house was supposed to be, so it took some tracking and spell casting to locate it and nearly 5 hours to make a hole big enough for him to slip through. The Fidelius wasn't unbreakable, no charm was. But there were few powerful and knowledgeable enough to disassemble it. And the time investment needed was too much for a random target.

He looked at William Weasley's and Fleurs home and found it simply... lacking. Where as the Tonks home was much like what a normal Muggle house would look like, with quite a few kitchen and general electric appliances, Shell Cottage, while neat looking from the outside lacked... charm.

He moved forward, this wasn't going to be quite as easy he thought. There were wards around the home. William was after all a curse breaker and the eldest Weasley really wasn't bad at what he did either.

After dodging a couple of Runic mines he then disarmed no less than 3 withering curses along the path to the door. It was locked of course and immune to the simpler spells like Alohomora which really wasn't a surprise, and truly he wouldn't even have wanted to knock. A long deep breath left Harry as from top to bottom he seemed to simply be taken away be the light breeze of the night.

Ribbons of magical energy drew through the cracks underneath the door and within moments rebuild his body. After straightening out his robes he moved further inside and soon found Fleur in the kitchen. She moved sluggishly. Clearly she was still half asleep and just getting something to drink as the see through black lace nightdress hung tightly to her curves. William was a lucky guy... or at least he had been. His luck was about to run out.

Involuntarily he licked his lips. She was beautiful. Everyone knew it and all who'd met her had told her. The reason he was here was simple. He... Harry Potter, had been damseled by the attractive french witch in fourth year when some of the Durmstrang students had decided to repay him for 'cheating' his way into the tournament. Not wanting to break his rules, and wanting to keep the peace he would have allowed them to attack and even seriously injure him. It didn't happen... because Fleur came gliding along raining hellfire down upon them. Or really in her case Veela fire but close enough.

"I slayed a hundred year old Basilisk." Harry whispered right next to her ear, causing the young woman to drop the juice package she'd been holding. Magic quickly caught it as Harry motioned it back towards the 'fridge' or at least it's rune equivalent.

"Harry..." She breathed turning around immediately. Before he knew what was happening she stepped forward and was pressing herself against his front. Lips softly placed on his. Fleur moaned contently as she swiftly stroked her arms from his chest over his shoulder, thus removing his cloak.

They'd never been in a romantic relationship. Mainly because Harry had no idea how to talk to the opposite sex and Fleur was a few years older than him. This however, even if it might have been unknown to both, was something that had often happened in one way or another in their dreams.

It was only a moment later that she had jumped him and had locked her legs around him, it wasn't hard for Harry to turn and place her on the kitchen counter as she made them grind together.

She looked up at him as he gently stroked his hand along her cheek. They locked eyes for a moment. And it was that moment that the spell of William took hold and her eyes became glassy. She was about to scream bloody murder when he intoned: "Legilimens."

The weight of his will easily brushed past her own measly Occlumens protections easily while quickly finding the compulsions for interest, arousal and others too numerous to count whenever she saw him. Veela were extremely strong willed creatures, they had to be. Meaning these spells were cleverly woven together and more intricate than anything William himself could have done. Oh no, this... so Harry knew. Smelled rancid and unmistakably of Dumbledore.

Only a few minutes went past as Fleur Weasley finally came to her senses. She hated this damn country. The cold, the rain and the food. She hated the fact that these people thought the dark ages had style. She hated... "Bill!" She hissed her silvery eyes suddenly turning to a blazing red.

There was nothing on the planet that could have kept her from morphing into her Veela form in that moment, such was the rage and betrayal she felt.

"Fleur, listen to me." She pulled her hand away.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM!" The woman yelled as she made her way forward, the entire kitchen rattling and shaking of the magic she was now blasting out in anger. Harry's hand quickly closed around her wrist. Luckily he'd thought of setting up a silence ward when he got inside.

"No, you'll listen." He said slowly, but clearly. Fleur was in pain... that was how tight the grip was. But the pain was good in that moment. It made her focus on something other than Bill fucking Weasley.

"He's up there... tight asleep. Having no idea you know anything. So let's think about this for a moment." She was shaking in anger but the intensity of Harry's eyes made her relent so instead of away she stepped back into his chest. Her now feathery wings joining her arms in hugging the boy in front of her. Letting out a sigh the young wizard hugged her back.

"You were a virgin when you married?" Fleur couldn't help the tears. For Veela more than any other girl or creature on the planet. The first time of sex was sacred.

"Yes! Of course!" She told him offended he would even think otherwise.

"Good, you will be again." He said in a tone that immediately convinced her. All of her magic was on the fritz right now because of her highly emotional state. So she knew he wasn't lying.

"How?" She asked unsurely.

"A blood ritual with a living human sacrifice can restore most injuries of a human body. So guess what... dear William will have to survive just a little while longer. I have an acquaintance who might just enjoy the cutting up of someone doing this." Fleur shivered, those rituals were highly... highly illegal. Not just in britain but most of the magical world.

"You would do that for me?" His eyes turned much warmer as he looked her up and down and kissed the side of her beak.

"That and more."

"Why?" She asked honestly curious, having truly no idea what she could have done for him to deserve this.

"Because I owe you. Because you helped me out when little Harry hadn't grown up quite yet. I want a family Fleur. I thought the Weasley's were it. I was so much in denial I let shit like Remus Lupin ignoring me for the entirety of my formative years go, without so much as a comment, in an attempt not to loose him. But now... now I've grown up. And I realise I can choose my family and those I care for." It was easy to tell that he counted her among his 'family.'

She'd been interested in him fourth year but then, he was just too young. She would have been too much for him to handle. Then there was of course the fact that back then it seemed like he was about to ask out Hermione Granger. Fleur briefly wondered where they were, wisely decided however that this was neither the time nor place for that talk.

"I'll go get him." He smiled at her as her features returned to the beautiful girl Harry well knew she was. She made no attempt to close her night gown and cut him off from the clear view he now had of her naked perfectly rounded breasts. "You can just sit somewhere." She added swaying her hips as she left.

"Fleur?" Harry called after her making her turn around returning his smile.

"Yes?"

"We need him alive." She nodded while the smile crumbled from her face and was replaced by a sad little sigh. She didn't understand yet, so he told her again. "Alive, Fleur. Not healthy." Her eyes narrowed at him just before she flew into his arms once more kissing him for all she was worth.

Harry wouldn't lie, he was enjoying it immensely. Her body felt nothing short of amazing against him and the fact the she had always been the smartest girl he knew... perhaps excluding Granger, was an added bonus and just made her more attractive to him. "I love you Harry. Thank you. For helping me, for letting me get out some of my... feelings. You've been part of my family ever since you saved Gaby. And once this business with William is over. How about you are the next one to take away the magic of my first time?" There was a warmth there as she asked. A warmth in his chest that the serpentine Monster next to it quickly coiled around protectively.

"We can talk about all that once we have you away from this house. Get William, be thorough, he is a trained Gringotts Curse Breaker after all."

An eagles cry echoed the house as screaming followed instantly, a pillar of fire incinerated the entirety of the second floor and punched a hole right through the ground into the kitchen where Harry quickly side stepped it. Bill looked looked up at his wife floating down and the man who greeted her, catching her with his oustretched arms. The eldest Weasley tried to struggle but found himself being bound by charmed chains.

"Hello~ William." Harry drawled smiling coldly, not the one he'd just given Fleur. Something more feral or perhaps it would be more accurate to call it: lethal. The small part of Williams brain that was left over from humanity's time in the wild told him to run. As fast and far as he possibly could. Only now... it was already too late.

"Where do we go?" Fleur asked him now dressed in loose fitting jeans and a pullover.

"The Tonks home." The french witches eyes widened before tears left her eyes again, instantly understanding what he was telling her. Harry gave her a quick comforting squeeze before adding: "I'm afraid so."

They apparated directly into the Fidelius Wards and were greeted at the door by Andromeda Tonks who with a single look between Harry and Fleur seemed to grasp what was going on. Especially as they were still dragging William Weasley behind them. Fleur looked back at Harry as he stepped back from them. "What are you doing?"

"The Night is still young." He pulled a long necklace from his shirt and untangled it. "And I intend to make good use of it. I promised... and I keep my promises. So I will see you at breakfast." He then spun the time turner and they watched as he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blackest Night

Damn people... for a first chapter, that was quite the feedback. Couldn't sleep last night cause my muse kept kissing me awake. So here you go. I'm actually feeling a little bad cause I wrote another chapter of this and not Hadrian Black. I'm sorry? :P

I don't expect this to be a super long story. I think about 30k-40k words should do it. I've had a few ideas that will get mentioned in this fic, but not explained. I've been contemplating writing a Voldemort raises Harry fic, and I think some of the things I came up with would work well for that.

I know the whole virgin thing is a bit annoying. But there is reason to the madness. Anyhow, last week of exams before I can have a life again!

Disclaimer: Yada yada...you know the drill.

* * *

 **The Blackest Night**

Thunder rippled the sky above the great black manor below. None could see far enough into the clouds to make out the great Lion creature with it's black fur and mane of lightning. Neither did they have any chance seeing the two Oocamy next to it descend upon them. The Lion ran a circle and slowly but steadily began to ease down towards the ground hidden by the darkness that was the night sky.

A few sparks of electricity flew as the paws made contact with the wet ground. The Lion was truly massive, easily as big as a car only slightly taller than one. He was still growing, growing with the magic of the wizards body. When the creature finally stood a shiver ran over it's body allowing it to change. The Animagus transformation quickly passed and in it's stead a tall man rose to his feet, covered in a black cloak. ' _Shall we go introduce ourselves?'_ He hissed to the two flying serpents now on the ground next to him.

' _Give the word.'_ The Occamy all but demanded. He smiled kindly at them.

Harry held out his wand and just as he did, the wand spit out a large snake about five feet long that soon coiled affectionately around it's masters torso before coming to rest it's head on his left shoulder. "Easy now my friends... I can't feel him, so this should be... interesting" He said thoughtfully while scratched the lower part of the serpents head. It had a broad neck with black scales that had lines of orange run through them.

The wards were laughable at best, clearly someone hadn't expected visitors... then again, there were few that could stand the test of time against him now. He was no longer a child, and he most certainly... was no longer a victim.

He walked up the front entrance, he'd made sure there were still some here, resting... waiting for a meeting with a group of snatchers that would never come. When the man on guard, seated on the front porch finally took notice of the approaching stranger, it was far too late. One of the Oocamy launched forward and bit down on his neck, breaking it instantly.

The cloaked man walked up to the door, it was simple enough. A gentle wave of his hand, from right to left and back saw the door open. They were lazier than William Weasley and it would be their undoing... then again, not that his security had done much for the Weasley. Harry had simply needed to work a bit harder for it. He smiled coldly. There was no clicking noise from lock on the door ... he was no amateur, only amateurs made noise.

Harry then pulled the second cloak shut around him, disappearing instantly underneath.

Rosier, Mulciber... they dropped by finding themselves faced with the silvery eyes of the snake. Paralysed for now. It was a simple clean up. A planned assassination for some of the higher ups. The inner circle as Tom liked to call them. But Voldemort was too smart to be here now. He was moving and never stayed in one place too long.

Rookwood was sound asleep. He was slapped harshly across the face and hit with a powerful fullbody bind before being wrapped up by one of the Occamy serpents.

The Malfoys were awake, truly it made Harry gag, Draco was screaming in ecstasy. It really wasn't a big surprise to see Lucius Malfoy fucking his own son while his wife watched them smiling... proudly?

Narcissa turned her head and watched as the black cloaked man appeared in door frame and raised his wand at her family. He made sure to time it so Draco's eyes were open. They all needed to see, to hear.

That the serpent had killed the guard at the door had been beside the point of this. Although they had known there would be casualties, he needed them alive... for now. Narcissa began to shake violently as pure magic flooded the room. The mans eyes settled on her, he could see... everything, all of her. Everything she'd been, everything she was and everything she might have ever been. She felt the prompt... the question. Nervously and with extremely shaky fingers she pulled her sleeve back offering her right forearm. She knew what would happen next. The branding that marked her, would be her death sentence that night. She tried to speak but no word would leave her lips, a silencing ward just like that. As though cast with a simple gaze. That was how good Hadrian had become.

He moved down towards the cellar where there was screaming to be heard. His steps quickened, as did his heart when he realised who he'd found. His hand came up all by itself, as did the wand guarded within it. The mad cackling laughter died, and then... there was no more laughter. Only silent contortions of the face.

The young woman in front of the frizzy haired, mad looking Bellatrix Lestrange settled down on the ground a second later. She tried to speak and was terrified when she found she couldn't. Harry's eyes bore into her, read her, watched her. He asked... not with words, but with the fire ablaze within his eyes.

She exposed her forearm to him, causing a smile to form under the cowl. Moments later his forefinger came up to his mouth. Telling her to be quiet. She felt a hand in hers only a second later. And looked beside herself to find a smiling house elf waiting patiently for permission. She gave him a nod as she had to, no elf could take someone with them that did not agree, and thus quickly disappeared holding his hand tightly in hers.

Bellatrix Lestrange writhed on the floor, she'd never felt pain like she was feeling in that moment. The moment she looked up her bladder let loose, the man... she knew that man. Knew the eyes, but not quite like that. Not full of the cold fire raging in them. An inferno of magic... her Master had the same gaze, the one capable to simply freeze your very soul, it was clear to her, while she looked at him, twitching from violent muscle contractions that he was enjoying this.

"I thank you." It was barely a whisper, nothing more, but enough so she could hear. "As you see, I've taken your lesson to heart." She'd snapped her own wand trying to reach for it while twitching because of the cruciatus still on her. When it finally let up she gathered her strength and was about to jump the intruder, but another wave of his wand saw her body bound as well.

"Dobby has rescued Mr. Ollivander." The elf said now returned.

"Good, if you find any more hostages, take them away. Afterwards help Winky take all the valuables you possibly can. Let's fill the treasury early. I still have one more victim to gather around."

"Yes Lord Slytherin Sir." Dobby bowed before shimmering away.

Rudolphus Lestrange was next. He was woken by a hand above his mouth. "Ah ah." Harry said smirking at the man who now noted that he was incapable of moving to put up a fight. "Shh, I'm afraid I'll have to insist on you joining me in the dungeons." His muffled voice was trying to protest but that was when he realized an Oocamy had just lifted him and was now carrying him downwards, it was also the time he wet himself.

"Let's see, how many do we have. Three Malfoys, two Lestranges, Mulciber, Rosier and Rookwood." An unknown glowing rune of pure magic flashed across the faded remains of his scar, they soon travelled over the ground to cover the room preparing it for the ritual that was about to take place. ' _Place the woman in the middle!'_ He ordered content in watching one of the flying serpents obey his command immediately while the others were brought into position around him in a circle. "Well people, don't know what to tell you, I've got one too many here. That girl you people raped, the one you were torturing... I didn't feel the magical residue on her. She wasn't a virgin?" Bellatrix spit on him causing him to violently back hand her across the face, dislocating her jaw in the process. "The first to answer gets to run home back to mummy." He hissed.

"She wasn't!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled out quickly.

"Interesting, what did I miss then? Seemed a bit old for a Death Eater play thing."

"She's a quarter Veela." Harry clicked his tongue, he seemed to know how to pick them.

"Master, the hostage be wishing to return here." Dobby said having popping back.

"Let her come, I'd love to hear this story." He told his friend eagerly.

Whoever she was it was clear instantly that she was just as sure of herself, as confident as Fleur had ever been. She wore a blanket like a poncho and seemed to have conjured rope to hold it to her body. The woman had dark hair and olive coloured skin. Her eyes seemed made of amber, sharp but understanding. Somehow she felt unnatural. There was something about her that was just so... Fleur but also a feeling that was just screaming Nym at him.

She stared at Narcissa before turning to Harry. "I'm Erica, you are?"

"Hadrian." She regarded him with slightly widened eyes as she realized that her allure was not taking him in. It was this reason that saw her extend her hand. His eyes immediately held her attention and captivated her for a good minute. He smiled then took her hand in his before he kissed her knuckles.

"A metamorph and a Veela. No wonder they wanted you. I'm sure you would have provided entertainment for... quite a bit." She paled and stepped back dropping his hand in fear which in turned caused Harry to put up his hands slightly.

"Relax, I'm not in the business of forcing innocents into anything. Death Eaters? Sure. Criminals and thugs, yeah. Traitors... oh most certainly. But...but..." No, Harry thought that wasn't right. "Ah... wait. Let's try this, I don't force innocents into anything unless they force my hand." He nodded to himself liking this one much better. "I've damseled two women tonight. And it seems like you make for an impressive third. I dread the Christmas dinner." He then laughed playfully while Erica couldn't resist but join him.

"Kill him!" Narcissa Malfoy demanded hysterically trying to rip of the chains holding her to the cross Hadrian had conjured for them all.

"And why would I want to do something so stupid, Cissa?" The woman asked walking over, raising the pale looking womans head slightly. "He saved me, so why would I want to stab him in the back?"

"The dark lord will reward you!"

"The Dark Lord can go fuck himself!" Erica spit angrily making the present Death Eaters gasp collectively. It was like they'd trained to do this. "20 years we've known each other, 20 years we've been best friends. And you just hand me over to these monsters like I'm cattle. Fuck him, and fuck you." She then turned to Harry.

"Are you going to kill the bastard?"

"Quite Spectacularly." Hadrian deadpanned with a glint in his eyes.

"What about them?"

"Well I was going to use a few of them for a strengthening ritual and probably take one with me. It's always good to have a life force battery lying around. You never know when you can use it to do something amazing." He told her making her grin coldly. "You're older?" He asked her looking her over. Having heard her state that she'd been friends with Narcissa for over 20 years. Erica shrugged her shoulders but realized that this conversation wouldn't go any further if she were to refuse to answer him. Letting out a sigh she held out her hand again.

"Alright then, let's try this again. Hi, I'm Erica Zabini, I'm 34 years old I'm a quarter Veela and yes a Metamorph as well, that's why I look younger."

"Go on." Harry told her eagerly.

"When I was 17 I had a... male friend. A friend I trusted. We went out, we had some firewhiskey, and next thing I know he's telling me all about his grades and the money he'd someday inherit. My inner Veela found that highly attractive so I slept with him." She shook her head heavily, not entirely sure why she'd answered him so willingly. "Why did I just tell you that?" It was more a spoken thought than an actual question. But he answered her anyway.

"I'm a trustworthy guy." Harry just stated before letting out a tired sigh. "You see... I would have never thought I'd actually use that ritual as much as I'm apparently going to. I'd researched it for a friend of mine. Now, I've offered it twice... and you are the third. So here it is, I can restore you. Properly so it never happened. You can be the virgin mary and claim god himself impregnated you with your son. Or you could decide to stay with me."

"And why would I want that?" She asked making him chuckle darkly. All of her Veela senses told her that this was someone not to be triffled with. Someone powerful enough to override all of her reason if he desired to do so. He opened his arms in a welcoming fashion, as though he was about to give a speech. And that was exactly what he did.

"I've walked the darkest corners of this world, I've found and used magic so ancient it would make you run in terror. I was bend and broken, burned and drowned. I died and was reborn seven times. This... shell. Used to be Harry Potter." She paled instantly, what could have possibly happened to the golden boy to turn him into this. "Now I'm the last true descendant of Salazar Slytherin and not some inbred Gaunt imposter. Magic remade me into someone stronger, something stronger. So Miss quarter Veela careful now." She attempted to shut herself off but was simply so entranced by him it didn't work completely. "You stand in the presence of the first Chaos Mage in more than 140 years, and none have ever beaten the trials as fast as I have." The blush on the elder womans face was clearly unhealthy and her hair flashing a deep red wasn't entirely normal either. She was hyperventilating, not because she knew what exactly a Chaos Mage was, but because her Veela nature told her to take him for herself right now before anyone else possibly could. But she wasn't 17 any longer and she had disciplined herself to make sure her mistake from back then would never be repeated.

Harry stared at her for a moment and watched her calm down, he allowed her to kiss him on the cheek still blushing. "I have no place to call home, so if nothing else, I'll help you kill more of them."

"That's the spirit!" Harry immediately proclaimed ecstatically clapping his hands together. "Now I've had an idea... Draco? Be a dear and tell me whether or not you've ever had a girl. I feel like I've asked this question way to many times today but I need to know whether or not you are a virgin." With a wave of his hand the silencing charm was lifted from the boy.

"Fuck you... Potter." There was that savage smirk again.

"I just love this Gryffindor mentality you Death munchers have going on. Crabbe and Goyle, may they burn in hell forever, didn't want to tell me anything either, but imagine... I'm here, so guess what? The bravado doesn't hold up. All of you talk eventually. Just make this easy for yourselves... and speak up."

"The Dark Lord will be here soon, and you will die you filthy..." Bellatrix was then spelled silent by Erica who seemed decently adept at using wandless magic. Good for her. Rudolphus vomited all over himself when he saw blood spurting from his wifes mouth as her tongue dropped to the ground.

"Like I said before... you will talk. One way, or another." He was surprised to find Erica having placed a hand on his arm, apparently wanting his attention.

"May I try?" He realized that with Draco she would most likely the easiest way to obtain information. So he waved his hand for her to continue.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON YOU B..!" Narcissa Malfoy then found her mouth then magical sown shut and stared at the man responsible, Harry's wand was still dimming from the spell.

"Draco~?" Erica asked seductively giving the boy the most dazzling smile. He didn't care what she wore from that moment on. She might have been naked and he wouldn't have cared. Such was the power a Veela held over those of a weak mind.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly, but extremely eager to follow any order she might have from him. Erica raised an eyebrow. She'd actually thought this might be harder. Draco had received schooling in Occlumensy as she well knew, from none other than Severus Snape who was as accomplished in the art as she'd ever seen.

The woman cupped his cheek making the young platinum blonde purr like the happiest kitty in the entire world. "Draco dear, I need to know." She asked putting on a cute little pout that made Harry raise an eyebrow.

"What do you need, my love? Anything... it's yours." She gently stroked her hand along the side of his face.

"Have you had any other women Draco? Have these bad... bad girls touched my little dragon?" Quickly he shook his head, willing this gorgeous woman with all he was to believe him.

"No." He breathed obediently. "No of course not."

"Are you sure?" Erica sniffled in the most heart wrenching voice Harry had ever heard.

"Of course, I swear! I'm untainted." The sniffling stopped and Erica took a step back smiling no less savagely than Harry himself.

"Is it my birthday? No? Well it is most certainly Christmas then. I found myself a virgin sacrifice." Realization dawned on the presumably Italian womans face. That's why he'd asked her and most likely the two others he'd spoken about as well, he intended to use their blood for something.

"You've caught on quick." He said having apparently read her. She knew full well that virgin blood was the greatest catalyst for blood magic there was. "Of course with 3 willing virgins providing blood, none of them would have to die. I have enough life sacrifices to 'repair' you, but with him I'll be able to truly purify you as well. And maybe... more. So for now... you are a battery." He smiled slyly now having his arm around her shoulder. The contact of which she didn't mind, much to her surprise. But something in his voice told her that his plans had changed somehow.

"We're taking them all with us aren't we?"

"Oh yes, with what we have here I can pull off an epic sharing ritual. I've always wanted to have Veela powers." He stated causing many of the Death Eaters to faint at the thought of him controlling allure.

Narcissa was whimpering and whining clearly unhappy about not being let go. Harry didn't really understand why. He'd promised he'd sent her off to see her mother. Lady Black was dead. So that was exactly what he'd do, although of course... a little later than expected.

When the Dark Lord later returned he simply found a message written in magic, hanging over a burned down and destroyed Malfoy manor: "You are next, Tommy boy." Tom Riddle paled recognizing the magic below to be a Chaos Seal. A Raven sitting on a staff which had a serpent coiling around it. He had never seen it... few had. And all those that did, didn't live to tell the tale. Apparently there was a new player on the board. At least that's what he thought. By the time he would realize who that player was... it would be far too late.

With the wards stripped off Malfoy Manor, Harry and Erica had easily disapparated from the remains of the Malfoy family home. Harry had gone off first to make sure his 'Batteries' were somewhere safe, before coming back to pick her up.

* * *

 **Tonks Home**

"Is that Romy's home?" Erica asked just after they appeared there trying to see into the door frame. The door was yet open and Andromeda Tonks was just about to wave Fleur inside.

"You'll recognize her soon enough." They moved forward. And she did. He'd had no idea when two women knew each other, they had apparently been quite close in school. For a moment he watched the happy reunion but he still wasn't done. He'd made a promise and he always kept his promises.

"Erica? What happened to you?"

"I guess Karma caught up with me?" The woman chuckled awkwardly.

"Come on in." Andy told her leading her into the house. Erica Zabini knew full well she deserved everything she'd gotten. Having followed Pureblood doctrine herself to some degree if nothing else because of the company she kept. This was just her reckoning.

She found the silver haired French girl inside. The two didn't know or had even ever spoken to each other but the allure past them and they knew what company they were having. They hugged as though they were long lost friends before allowing the other to place a hand over their heart. A small peck on the lips followed. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Erica Zabini."

"Fleur We... Delacour. Things changed tonight." She looked the older woman over before nodding knowingly. "For a lot of us evidently."

"You must be Nymphodora." Erica said looking at Tonks who sighed. "Nym or Dora, choose one, but never call me Nymphodora again please. I hate it." Erica looked at her, she was in a state of emotional upheaval. Something wasn't quite right.

"Now... not that I want to impose, but I'm apparently supposed to stay here. So could I possibly take a shower?"

"I'll show you and Fleur around meanwhile... Mum, weren't you making dinner?" The woman was off like a shot accompanied by a panicked little yelp.

As soon as they were alone Fleur quickly closed the door too look gravely at the others with her. "What the hell happened?" She asked making Erica shrug her shoulders. "I saw Harry some 3 months ago. He was powerful but not... not this. And he most certainly was never what I might call ruthless. Hell the last time I saw him he was still using disarming charms against Death Eaters."

"Don't ask me, I've never known Harry before tonight. I've seen him, sure. Coming off the express when I went there to pick up Blaise. But we've never spoken two words. And then this year... I just..." Things were finally starting to settle in, before the first tear came rolling down her cheek. Fleur was seated next to the older woman. Over the next few minutes they shared the past few months of their lifes. For Nym it went as far back as the end of fifth year.

"And then... a week ago I had this vision. I don't know how to describe it. There was this blonde girl, to be honest I think it was that Lovegood character. And she told me to stay put, to belay using my allure to run. She told me the Raven was coming." Erica explained drawing the blanket around her more strongly.

"The Raven?" Nym asked.

"The Goblins say it too. The few times I've managed to get in contact with them, it's all about to keep my head down and save. 3 Days ago all of Gringotts stood still, and apparently the ministry did too." Fleur explained.

"Why? I would think Moldyshorts would pull the noose tighter." Dora's eyes narrowed as she thought about it. "3 days ago was..."

"Winter Solstice. And everyone stood still because according to the Goblins all Magical Ministries around the world and most sentient races registered a Scale 7 Magical Event somewhere in Tibet." They all fell silent as the exact same thought crossed their mines at that precise moment. 'Surely... that couldn't have been Harry?'

"Fleur?" Erica asked now with a light blush colouring her cheeks. "I still need that shower." The french girl smiled and removed her arms from around her new friend. "Would... eh, would you join me?"

"Dear god yes." She answered immediately unable to hide the longing in her voice, confusing Tonks. Both women looked at her, Erica was the one who explained. Remembering that Dora most likely didn't know all too much about Veela.

"To a Veela... Harry feels very..." She clicked her tongue thinking of a good word. "Exciting." She finally admitted.

"Exciting?" The metamorph asked raising an eyebrow before her eyes suddenly went wide finally understanding what they were getting at. "Ohhh."

"Yeah." Fleur agreed. "It helps when we can work these things out with a partner. Since Harry didn't really seem all too eager to touch me while... well, right now at least." Fleurs confidence simply failed her. It seemed as though, and she could well understand why, that he wouldn't touch her until she was for the lack of a better term, cleansed.

"You can join us if you like, I just didn't think you would want to. This is more of a Veela thing." When the two witches saw Tonks absent mindedly brush her hand against her belly they knew why didn't want to join in. She was ashamed of the child growing inside her. Needless to say, they dragged her along with them. Dinner was served by non other than Winky the house elf about an hour later when three very satisfied young witches returned to the kitchen positively glowing. Erica now looked 10 years younger making Andromeda sigh longingly. They then went to bed, the three now sharing in the company of those who understood what they had been going through.

 **Sun Rise, a few hours later...**

As the first ray of sunshine made it's way into the Tonks home Andromeda opened the door without the necessity of a knock. And indeed she found Harry standing there on her front porch. She greeted the two guests he'd brought and asked them inside.

Madam Delacour broke down in tears when she held her daughter for the first time in months and apologized endlessly for having been unable to spot the terrible plot against her. Fleur hugged her father for nearly five minutes as the usual so stoic man remained silent with tired eyes lowered in what she rightly assumed to be shame.

"So Harry, how about you tell us what's been happening? Or rather... start at the beginning. Tell it all." Tonks asked refusing to hold anything back.

"It's not a nice story." He said. "And certainly not one for Christmas morning."

"Nonsense, you're amongst family. You can tell us." Andromeda said caringly not missing the shadow passing his eyes.

"It's interesting, how easily some throw around that word. 'Family'. We are, however distantly it may be, in fact related by blood. You didn't much care to call me family when I didn't force you to see me as Lord Black. You may no longer be part of the family but now... you think you can gain something from acting... 'proper'." She was going to protest but found herself spelled silent by her daughter who had expected this to be the first thing out of his mouth. Since he'd told Tonks exactly the same when they'd got talking for the first time.

"I grew up, as Nym well knows. In an extremely abusive home. While I wasn't actively beaten all the time, my aunt was particularly fond of her frying pan hitting my head. I was often starved for days, I've lived in a cupboard under the stairs for nearly 11 years of my life with little light or visitations to a 'healer'. I was made to do work, similarly to a house elf. I took care of cooking, gardening and everything in the house really. Until the day I joined Muggle school, I'd been sure my name was Freak Boy and the only real social interactions I had, were the teachers asking me a question, the plants in the garden and the spiders in my cupboard. However... I wasn't born an idiot. I learned by watching others. I learned to covet power and wanted to have it for myself." He let out a long breath before continuing. "When I was 7 years old, I managed to catch a handful of dogs and cats from around the neighbourhood. The power over life and death in my hand... I killed them. The thing is, the people coming to look for them, children and their parents... I felt like I'd become the same type of monster my relatives had always been to me. So I began to make up rules. They were quite simple really. Don't hurt, injure or kill anyone. I learned to act the part of a play. I became Harry Potter. The boy who lived and your apparent saviour. That is until about... 2 months ago from your perspective, when my two so called best friends abandoned me to deal with this war and the Dark Lord all by myself."

"Ron didn't lie." Fleur breathed heavily through her anger. "you did cut off his fingers."

"He raised his fist to me, if he did it again now, I would take much more than just two fingers. How did you know?" He asked her curiously.

"They came to Shell Cottage. Ron and Hermione. And they claimed that you had sent them away to keep them save after some dark artifact somehow made you attack Ron." This made him laugh. Hermione's idea no doubt.

"They were fed up with our task taking so long." He said leaning back in his chair.

"What task?" Erica asked now keenly interested in this discussion as well.

"What did you mean by 2 months for 'us'?" Tonks asked.

"After they left I threw away my rules, I decided it was enough and I would try 'my' way for once. So I returned to Hogwarts to study, went into Slytherin's chamber and learned about Blood Magic and the darkest secrets of the dark arts. I'd taken Hermione's time turner with me and was making good use of it, but sadly... they aren't build for continuous use. It was around that time I learned about the magical definitions of Chaos and Order magic.

Chaos is supposed to wild, un-patterned. Nearly all spells powered by emotions are chaotic in nature. Order is the complete opposite, it's calm magic, patterned and driven most simply by intent. You have to know while intent is important for most spell casting it's not always the focus. Take the Patronus for example. It's probably one of the most chaotic spells there is. Your intent is protection but you fuel it with feelings. By being simply put, 'happy'. I wanted to study up more on the subject, it took hold of me more than any other topic regarding magic ever has. So I thought on it, and after some contemplation I decided to take my broom and make my way to France. But before that, I visited the Goblins, they provided some help and one of their Ravens for a carrier bird. Which I then sent on ahead to the Head of the french DMLE. Asking him for a meeting and offering... should he so choose that the life debt his daughter Gaby owes me, would be settled upon shaking hands during that meeting. He agreed instantly. So I pulled my cloak tight and spent a few hours up in the cold sky."

Fleur looked to her father who smiled. There was no words to describe how happy she was that this debt had been settled as those kind of things could be terrible for any part or full blooded Veela.

"I spoke to Alain and explained my fears concerning Fleur, and that I would help him get even with Bill if he helped me. Once more, he agreed and provided me with an experimental time turner, which allowed me to go back months at a time instead of a few hours. So for you Fleur, it's been 3 months since the wedding. For me, well I haven't exactly kept track. But it should be around 2 years. I've travelled the world, I've studied the most ancient magics and deepened my understanding of Chaos magic, finally reaching it's Apex 3 days ago when I underwent the final Chaos Trial far into the Himalayan Mountains in Tibet. One journey ended, another one began." He then stood up and began unbottoning his shirt before taking it off. There was no longer any remnant of abuse. There was instead, a strong body with cat like toned muscles that spoke of only a hint of what he may be capable of. With his shirt on, he looked lean and thin and barely more than he'd been before. When Harry turned his back, it glowed in a violet colour before dimming until finally it turned Black. A staff with a serpent coiled around it and a black bird, a Raven perched on top with it's wings spread wide." Erica who had in fact a Rune mastery traced her fingers along the... magical tattoo? She wasn't sure. It looked like something a threaded rune cluster might create.

"Tom Riddle, during his younger years attempted these trials but failed, the Chaos magic drove him mad... well. Madder than he's always been. The skull he summons... the Dark Mark, is his own withered Chaos Sigil. Mine however... is at the height of it's power and as far as I can tell it's still growing in strength with every bit of new knowledge I learn." The all just stared at him. "As for what task. Tom Riddle, the Lord Voldemort created Horcruxes." Neither Erica nor Tonks seemed to have any idea. Neither did the Delacour or Ted Tonks. Andromeda and Fleur were a different story, their faces drained of all colour recognizing what that might mean.

"He really is mad, for you who don't know, something called a horcrux in an object housing a small part of the soul of a living person, even if the body were destroyed they would live on. But as little more than a wraith. But it's insanity, splitting your soul means splitting your magic." Romy told the room.

"Indeed it does. Which explains why Riddle after learning so much and being considered a prodigy was forced to keep relying on 3 simple curses in his later years. The only reason he survived the duel with Dumbledore in the ministry's atrium is the Sigil. Giving it to a follower binds them to you. It's a life long loyalty oath, and thus far I've been unable to find a way it could possibly be removed. He draws on their magic to strengthen himself. Breaking that loyalty will see you killed. It would be as though you broke a magical oath. Now on my travels I've found a number of ways to track and deal with dark artifacts such as a Horcrux. Over the next 4 to 5 months I'll be using that knowledge, and once I've found them all... " His eyes suddenly got a dreamy look in them. "Tommy will get his duel."

"There's something else." Erica said. "I've seen what you were about to do to those Death Eaters, by the law of this country. You are considered a Blood Mage. They'll crucify you just as soon as you've killed the Dark Wanker." They were all surprised the sudden light heared laughter of the young man.

"Oh thank you, I needed that one. This country... can go fuck itself. Voldemort bend this country over and is fucking it in every which hole he pleases. It's already on it's knees and once I've done him in... I intent to drive the blade home. We'll see whether or not I can do a better job."

"You intent to become Minister of Magic?" Andromeda asked in utter disbelief make him continue to shake with laughter.

"Minister? Mrs. Black. Is your mind truly so tiny? Fuck the Ministry." His laughter died as Harry turned serious. "I intent to clean out Buckingham Palace. The Queen can move out willingly, or I'll mount her head on a stick. And after I'm done with her, I'll give the ICW a sucker punch, they'll never... ever, forget." They all shivered as his eyes narrowed threateningly. "They get the same choice I've had all my life. Fight and possibly die, or run and live." Alain Delacour knew well enough that even listening to this could see him brought up on charges of treason in France.

"Which finally brings me, to the reason why I've come here. My debt to you 2, is paid in full." Harry explained to Fleur and Tonks. "This country is about to change, for better or for worse. But before there can be change, some people will need to die. And I'm going to be the one to do the slaughtering. And everyone who as much as thinks that raising their wand against me and mine is a good idea will be put down with such extreme prejudice that the act will be remembered for generations to come. You asked me who I am? I'll tell you who and what I'm not. I'm not your fucking savior, I'm not here to lead you to a false peace. I'm the guy that will lead you to a bloody revolution. A country where child abuse will see you whipped until you're bloody, a country where you will be punished according to law and not the whims of politicians." His voice had been growing progressively louder until the last word was yelled at them. "So here it is, this is your chance. Leave this country if you don't want to be part of it. Leave and never look back. Because if after this, you stand against me. I'll crush you like an insect under foot."

While both Andromeda and Ted were too stunned to speak, Alain and Apolline Delacour were impressed. As french citizens they were no strangers to revolutions. And Mrs. Delacour had to admit that she could completely see why her two daughters were attracted to this young man why if she'd met him some year later she might have even spoken to Alain about a 'special' arrangement.

Harry then let out a long sigh while pushing his right hand through his hair in exhaustion. "I'm sorry, this is Christmas morning... I really shouldn't have gone into this so much." He got up and straightened out his robe.

"This will take you to a safe place." Harry said placing a single Galleon on the table. "Simply hold on to it and swear your loyalty to Ravenwood. The offer is good for the next week, afterwards the Galleon will be automatically recalled my by treasurer and I'll know your answer."

"I'll come with you." Erica said immediately not wanting to loose the little chance she perhaps had with him. It wasn't like she was in love with the boy. That could come later. For now, her Veela blood saw him as one of the most powerful men she'd ever encountered and that was enough.

Fleur looked to her parents and smiled. "I'll join you in a few days after I've spoken to my family. I've missed them."

"I'll come." Nym declared with out hesitation as well, shocking her family. "This country and most of it's people all deserve to die. Look at what they did to all three of us. Play things and slaves for the older families meant no doubt to raise the Weasley family back to a more respectable status and financial situation. A Headmaster that allowed Harry to be tortured growing up for 17 long years. A Headmaster that meddled in our lifes... No more."

"Then perhaps Fleur, you would be willing to accompany us and return to your parents later. You have my word, you may leave whenever you like. It would be easier to show you all around at once." She gave him a warm smile and accepted. Her thoughts were no different from Erica's. If she could somehow help it, she would let Harry get away from her. As they all grabbed an arm, or in Tonk's case stepped into his chest for a hug. Harry looked at the two sets of parents again. "I look forward to your answer." They nodded before he declared: "Home!" A vanished with the portkey in his pockets.

"So... " Andromeda said awkwardly, not quite sure how to proceed.

"He'll do it." Ted told his wife and guests. "That week ago... when he joined the camp. A group of snatchers was running from him..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

The sudden canon shot like noise brought them all to attention. There was movement in the bushes then there was a man who leapt from it, bloodied and tired. "RUN!" He yelled in a panic just as a full salve of silver arrows came charging through the underbrush impaling him on the tree.

Another quickly followed, he stumbled and fell tears streaming down the sides of his face. "Please! Please! Mercy!"

"Sanguis Clavus." The man on the ground screamed as his skin was pierced from the inside by his own blood, now sticking out as red nails. A black cloaked figure stepped through and looked at the people around. Harry recognized Ted Tonks and Luna Lovegood. There was also Gryphook the Goblin. "There are two more." He told them as he pulled a long black curved dagger. "Ave Victoria, Gryphook of the Goblin Empire." He said as he threw the blade towards the Goblin. "Are you a warrior or a clerk?" None of them had ever seen a furious Goblin before, with a snarl in his throat he picked the blade up and charged off into the direction Harry had just come from accompanied by a feral roar. It was only a minute later that he returned carrying in his hands two cut off heads.

"Don't ever suggest I'm a simple clerk, wizard."

"So you would say you remain unvanquished then?" The Goblins face visibly lost colour.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just messing with you. I can't use a Goblin who follows me for some life debt or tradition instead of truly believing in what I do." This seemed to be calming down and relax the warrior although part of him still demanded he follow his culture. Ave Victoria was used for a Goblin to declare the formation of a warband. All the Goblin Rebellions had been fought by them instead of the entire Goblin Nation spread around the globe.

"Can I have my knife back?" Gryphook handed it over immediately.

"It's a good weapon. Basilisk Tooth, isn't it?" Harry chuckled darkly.

"Indeed it is. Well spotted." He said moving over to the werewolf nailed unto a tree.

"Please... I have family. It's a way to make money."

"I've been at the mercy of people just wanting to make money. For 11 long years I was fed scraps and little more than shit while they used _my_ money, to grow their own fortune. And you know what?" The man sniffled heart wrenchingly and screamed as the knife pierce through his lower belly. "Never again." Harry drew the blade up, opening the man up to his throat. He squealed like a pig for a while... that was until Harry decided that it was getting annoying at which point the mans throat was slid as well.

 **A few hours later...**

Luna had seen it coming and yet, still refused to move out of the way. So when she was woken from her light sleep on the forest ground by Harry leaning over her she made no sound and instead listened. "I wish... I'd paid you more attention. I think we could have bonded over the way our lifes went. Why did you never speak to me? Why did you never try?"

"I was afraid." She admitted. "Afraid of what might happen because of it." He gave her a nod, understanding. His mage sight could easily see her chaotic magic. The way it moved and coiled around her eyes. She was a seer. And now he knew.

"You can join me still, or you can get out of the way." His hand closed around the young blonde's throat. "But if you work against me, I'll kill every last living thing who's ever so much as looked at you twice." She quickly nodded, knowing full well that he was deathly serious.

"I'd like to come to the island." She asked knowing that the question alone could see her killed, it was a fifty fifty chance.

"Are you on my side?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, yes I'm on your side."

"Is there anywhere I should be?" The question carried a threat with it, she had to answer truthfully or die.

"You've figured out two, but there are 3. Not 1, not seven. Just 3. You will find one of them in Malfoy Manor. The best time to go, is in exactly 1 weeks time after sun set." He clicked his tongue allowing her to add: "And yes, that means you can finish the last one before you go to her." She noted the wand glowing off the all too familiar green before it was lowered.

"Good." Harry just said.

 **6 days later...**

Hadrian could see that the young blonde wasn't sleeping yet. "Gryphook says he wants to come as well. Meaning we go now." He whispered lowly making Luna snap her eyes open. She knew where they were going and was honestly excited. The young man pulled the blonde up to her feet and moved over to the waiting Goblin. "3 months." The looked at him confusedly, but were shocked to find him stepping closer and wrapping a thin but long chain around them. "Tic, toc." And with that... everything moved.

When Ted Tonks woke up at sunrise, his companions would be gone, and he would finally agree to go home to see his wife with a Harry, that had just aged 3 months and finished the Chaos Trials.


	3. Chapter 3: Evolution

In this chapter you will find a blood ritual and sex. Have fun. More ruthlessness in the next chapter. Fittingly titled: Getting Even. Might even post it early seeing as it's nearly done. You'll find the translation for the ritual down at the bottom. Also... reviews are nice and appreciated, please?

* * *

 **Evolution**

All three young women looked around in interest, they were on a sandy white beach. The sun stood high and it was actually fairly warm. "I suggest your keep your jackets on. The warming charm along the beach ends as we move up the slope." Harry told them waving his hand towards the ascending stairs worked into it. They followed him as he moved upwards and the warm beach was steadily left behind. Before too long their surroundings were taken over by a winter landscape, and the sight of untouched snow. A rumbling beneath their feet revealed a small stone plattform covered in runes that had just enough room for all of them, it quickly rose into the air and moved up the hill.

From up there they could see that they were on an enormous island. Hidden on on top of the cliff to the right side there was a giant Forest starting out. It drew along the land as far as the eye could see. "Welcome to Ravenwood." Harry told them as they flew further up to a large Chateau on the left side of the island, groups of fully armoured Goblins seemed to be running drills, there were smaller homes, dwellings scattered around the Mansion. And close to it were 3 easily 50 foot long serpents leisurely resting on the only spot, aside from the beach that seemed untouched by the cold.

"Are those..."

"Basilisks, yes." Harry answered Erica who had subconsciously stepped closer to Fleur. "I'll introduce you." There was a small yelp of fear that he ignored only laughing at them as he settled the plattform down next to them. "Luna!" Harry yelled loudly. The blonde emerged from somewhere between all the serpents with a big grin on her face. She hugged him affectionately before turning to the women.

"You found them. Good, now just follow your plan." She said ominously. Harry gave her a nod leading them closer.

"How are the children?" He asked warmly.

"Healthy and growing as they should. Jericho is still having trouble adjusting to the time travelling she's done with you but she should be just fine in a few more weeks. But I suggest not using any more chaos energy to grow them." He looked at her for a moment and an understanding seemed to passed between them that the new arrivals didn't yet understand. Harry knew that too much might affect their minds and with Lunas warning he now knew it would.

"Introductions, Luna. Meet Nym, Fleur and Erica." The girl curtsied and they returned the greeting. "And these are Naga." The serpent hissed lowly without moving much. "Lazy bones... this is Hiro." The serpent flared it's broad neck slightly and hissed a greeting as well making Harry shake his head. "And this is Jericho." She rose to full height making Harry smile as she gently coiled around him revealing the same broad neck as her brothers, and the same black scales lined with orange markings. They were of course specially bred half Basilisks. The other half came from an assortment of other serpents, a blood ritual was all it took.

" _I've missed you as well."_

" _Welcome home father, is my little brother with you?"_ His robes opened to reveal a fourth serpent which quickly made it's way over to the rest. It was much smaller, barely more than a few feet long. The younger serpent nuzzled it's head against that of Jericho. Fleur... being the bravest of the girls present reached out her hand to pet the front of Jericho's face.

" _Boo!"_ Jericho hissed suddenly opening it's eyes. The amount of allure suddenly flooding the area was probably more than anything ever documented. Not only had she laced the air with the thickest concentration she could manage but the young french witch had also morphed into her Veela form. Harry sighed and smacked the large serpent playfully on the eye.

"You terrified her." The other serpents hissed drawing fearful glances from the girls around.

"They are laughing." Luna clarified smiling to herself.

"Fleur? Come here..." Harry said holding out his hand that she took tentatively now watching the creature carefully. He knocked on the eye of the serpent and listened to the dull sound that followed "They have a number of eyelids, 3 to be exact. The third is only closed when they sleep and need recharge on magic. The second one opening, means you get petrified, the first... well the first means you die. Believe me when I tell you, that none of these serpents, my children. Will harm you or anyone you care about." The honesty in his eyes was what melted her heart that time. He allowed her another careful hug before turning to the others who were still eying the rather large snakes. Harry waited for them calmly remaining with the young french witch in his arms. A few minutes later, both Erica and Nymph joined them for a tour.

"I feel a lot of magic around here." Nym commented smiling.

"Well, just like Hogwarts you will find that Ravenwood is perfectly aligned with a magical ley line. It's only natural that the island is saturated with it. The forest you saw flying up here is the new home to most wood nypmhs on this planet. You'd be surprised at what they're prepared to do for some pro nature activism. They really don't want to see more woods burned or cut down... Running around here, you'll also find witches and wizards from all around the globe including whole families. In total there are about 700 humanoid sentient beings on this island. Counting all serpents brings us to a total of somewhere around 2000. There are Goblins, Dwarfes, Centaurs and more. The picture perfect representation of what I want my empire to be. A place of freedom... for everyone but the bigoted idiots that plague this country... or rather the entire world so much." A sudden quiet pop brought his attention over. Dobby the house elf was looking up with awe and reverence.

"Dobby be bringing Master's hostages to the dungeon. Dobby is also bringing Masters staff Sir." He then handed Harry a black staff with a strong emerald crystal at the top held in place by tendrils of wood.

As soon as his hand closed around it a pulse of warm magic went around the island. Announcing to everyone that their Lord had come home.

* * *

 **About 4 months later, late April**

"Please, I don't want to hear the child scream, I don't want to see him. Just put me under. And get him away from me." Tonks pleaded surrounded by her now best friends Fleur and Erica. Her mother, who practically enough, was also her wet nurse had only love for her daughter as she answered:

"You'll feel nothing. Your father and I will take good care of him." Lukas Tonks was born only a few minutes later and far away from Nym when he woke up he would instead look into the eyes of Andromeda Tonks, the woman who would breastfeed and raise him as her own son.

The fact that Nymphodora Tonks had ever had a son with anyone but Hadrian Ravenwood would soon wither into the obscurity of history.

A fact forgotten and never acknowledged by anyone who valued their continued existance.

Remus Lupin of course never saw his son, he had in fact not seen much of anything since his incarceration. Very much the same as William Weasley. Their time in solitary confinement would soon come to an end. Their death sentence would be carried out exactly at midnight, when the summer solstice reached it's peak. 2 months later.

* * *

 **Summer Solstice**

All Death Eaters had known their end was coming. All of them no longer had their tongues their nagging having gotten the better of their Goblin guards. Outside people were celebrating as any magical community should in the magic that came on a day such as this, especially in a place that was usually flooded with a high concentration of magical energy already. Ravenwood was quite literally being drowned in magic, and it's people loved it.

Inside Ravenwood manor however things were different. The 3 young women that all of the island knew would before long be hailed as their Queens had all unclothed and taken their places on one of the three altars provided for them. Hadrian himself had not bothered with a robe.

"You can't spit it out, the entire ritual will fail." They all knew. A collection of bodily fluids, blood mostly... They would have to drink, they would be covered in it. This was their final test. Failing now meant that they would never be repaired or take a spot on Hadrians side.

"Harry what the hell do you think you're doing!" Bill yelled frantically.

"This isn't you, I don't know what happened Harry but we can talk this out!" Remus agreed. They were both just as naked and defenceless as he and the girls were.

Hadrian turned to Ted and Alain. "You will slid their throats at the appropriate time and then leave." They had learned not to disobey him. This island was his Kingdom, here he was God King. He turned to Remus and Bill with narrowed eyes, full of disgust.

"And you? This is exactly me. This is what you and your world made me." The Death Eaters were bound to crosses in a seven sided star, while Remus, William and Draco all hung suspended form the ceiling. The special guest of the night of course, was Peter Pettigrew who he had tracked down to restore Erica.

With a glow of magic around him he activated the runes scattered around the room. The two other man watched him closely, knowing their time would soon come, just as he gave them a nod the clock struck midnight, they intoned: "Lacero!" With a gurgling noise Remus, William and Peter began spraying the four young adults with red.

"Sanguinem Nubibus." The blood quickly formed a red mist, that formed into a cloud and continued to shower them. Fleur was to be the first part of the ritual, he raised the Athame above her stomach. "Tahwil alddam 'iilaa alhaya." The young woman cringed from the pain but did not scream, she was going to impress him that night if it was the last thing she would ever do. To her surprise he cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. He tapped the strange rune glowing on his forehead with his right fore and middlefinger before doing the same to her. Before continuing on: "In robore vinculum, qanat naqiat litabadul alssihr." He pulled the Athame from her lower stomach drawing blood with it as it bubbled slowly as it was supposed to do as her eyes followed him lovingly.

Erica was next, rubbing her thighs together in excitement. Fleur was surprisingly better at this than she was. She was so turned on she could barely contain herself, not only was Hadrian naked, so was she, luckily that wouldn't interfere at all with the ritual. She'd asked...

"Tahwil alddam 'iilaa alhaya." He intoned once more before brushing his free hand against her cheek before kissing her as well. He repeated what he'd done to Fleur and just as with her, blood bubbled upward.

Tonks had been the one most looking forward to this, she welcome the ritual knife when it pierced, it was as though he'd killed the memory of childbirth. Something she had insisted on keeping. The betrayal made her someone knew, someone she'd never been before. More Black than Tonks. "In robore vinculum, qanat naqiat litabadul alssihr."

The Death Eaters... really didn't like eating death all that much. When Draco began moaning in what his mother recognized as some amount of pleasure things were getting really weird. He sprayed his seed into the cloud before a spell impacted his throat, opening him up further. Narcissa had never seen such a ritual, having been too young to be part of what her family got up to for money. But she knew it was big, she knew it would change things. And she knew, that there was nothing she could do to stop the spell Harry Potter had just thrown at her from killing her.

"I purify you, by the blood of your enemies. And scatter your magic. I substitute your own with mine and mine with yours." Hadrian needed to be quick then. He stepped up to them slashed his wand. The cuts were tiny but deep and where they needed to be. The shower of blood was growing stronger as the Galleons from the bodies around gathered into the blood cloud.

"Tahwil alddam 'iilaa alhaya." With a steady hand the blade buried into Hadrians own stomach. He fell to his knees. "In robore vinculum, qanat naqiat litabadul alssihr." He pulled and then his blood joined that of the others. He had just managed to drag the knife along his own throat when a wave of violent magic took the room.

Within seconds all the bodies around were nothing but dried husks as strong ribbons of blood entered his body through any opening they could find. Eyes, nose, ears, even openings he would have rather not thought about. "Flawless." He breathed as his eyes gave off a powerful glow of magical power.

When the runes around the room died down the girls did first what they were supposed to do. They once more opened their arteries into already prepared vials to drain 'virgin blood' that might come in use once more later. As Hadrian had once said. It was never bad to have a life force battery lying around. It took some doing for them to actually cut their own skins, as the boy with whom they'd just shared this ritual had done quite a bit to be more resilient. Erica was finished first and just as she turned around there he was. Hard as a rock.

He and his magic felt... like everything she'd ever wanted or needed. Like everything she could have ever asked for. Erica Zabini allowed him to take her into his arm while lifting one of her legs. She jumped onto his front shortly after as he carried her over to the still wet altar table where he placed her down.

Hadrian had a good view of Fleur and Nym eating out each other as he gently made love to a woman for the first time in his life. He'd been taught of course, 4 months with two Veela intent to sleep with him had seen him on the receiving end on of a couple of speeches about how to properly please a woman. "Yeees, finally!" She moaned as he continued taking her. Before long she cried out his name as the Altar broke from the force of their love making and the resulting blast of magic. Happy that this time, Erica Zabini had shared her magic willingly with a man she undoubtedly had come to care for more than for any other she'd ever met, she relaxed back only to be greeted with a very eager Fleur who'd been pushed of Nym for Harry to take her. The two women quickly continued where Hadrian had left Erica.

Fleur was the only one to refuse his grip. The man of her dreams was about to take care, but her pride... she wanted this, but she wanted him to be rough with her. So as he felt her insides tighten, and work around him the way only a Veela's could. He turned her grip and forced her to bend over the table, where he took her into a tight hold and took her from behind. She felt him grab her breasts, felt him needed her and it was the most glorious thing she'd ever experienced. How could a woman be satisfied with less, how had she ever been satisfied with Bill? And surely... this was his first time. He would become better still. At this thought she relaxed and so did her lover. He allowed her to reverse their positions and pushed him onto the Altar. She was the first of them to ride him out.

They both flopped unto the rubble as the third and last of the tables broke. Deeply satisfied and happy they laughed lightheartedly, soon join by the others.

Fleurs silver eyes were now run through with a dark jade.

Tonk's blue Topaz eyes were now run through with veins of dark Gold.

Erica by default would now have her usual amber with veins of crimson red.

Fleur seemingly had no intention of ever getting off of him... well okay, she would, at some point. If only because she was drop kicked off by either of the other girls. For now however she enjoyed revelling in the after glow of their love making.

"We need a shower." Harry said holding her to his chest as she was still lying on him. Fleur agreed wholeheartedly, they were still covered in blood. But she was just so very comfy right there. "You know... I never really figured you for the cuddly type." She blushed but grinned.

"How can I not be after what we just did. I'm really happy Hadrian."

"Are you?" He asked gravely expecting nothing but the truth now. It was difficult to wrap her arms around him but she did manage. And before she answered Erica did it for her.

"We are." She said brightly squatting down to give him full view of herself. Naturally Erica had already cleaned herself and Nym up with a swish of her wand. Advantages of being a witch. Tonks did the same and smiled as she noted the two strains of silver hair just behind his ears.

"We match." She told him turning her own head, his head instantly began swimming for a little, his defenses were down just because... well, he was happy.

"Looks like her allure is working, try yours Har. Just look at Fleur and think about how much you want her to look at and notice you." It washed over the french witch like a crushing tidal wave, needless to say, she immediately lost all control of herself, reverted back to her Veela form, which Harry had to admit was certainly beautiful as well and began to grind him one more time. Both Nym and Eri found that extremely funny. Knowing that Fleur was normally the most controlled of them. They watched them of course, allowing the other to masturbate for them. His allure was strong... not the strongest. But more than enough to make girls that already more than adored him, go just a little crazy for him.

"Mhhh, we're going to do that a whole lot more." Fleur purred kissing his jawline.

"Later though, showers first."

"We could just clean ourselves up with the wands..." Erica suggested. "It'd be faster."

"While that works for sex, I'd like to feel the blood be washed off of me thank you very much." Nym commented quickly. While Fleur grumbled about it she did feel the same. So finally she got up and was quickly followed by their lover.

Hadrian reached out his hand into the still active blood cloud. A pulse of life force went out from it. "What is that?" Tonks asked as he presented a dark velvet crystal. There was something moving inside, blood? Energy? It was hard to tell.

"This my dear Nym, is a Blood Stone. Nicholas Flamel based his Philosophers stone on this, and tried to create it without the magic released by three female virgins upon their first time with a male virgin. Draco's life force was... little more than an extra. And provided the catalyst for the sharing ritual. We're all Metamorphs now, we're all Veela. I've shared my blood with you and all the rituals that have strengthened it. We're faster, stronger and smarter than any normal human could be. We share... nearly everything. I did however block a mental link from forming. Telepathy can be achieved just as easily by mastery of Legilimensy which would only be active when we want it to be. I have come to care deeply for all three of you, but I do enjoy the privacy of my own mind."

"Sex Magic is real?" Nym asked surprised making both Veela laugh immediately.

"Veela use it all the time." Erika explained.

"It's also the reason why Death Eaters rape Muggleborn girls when they are so insistent on them being animals." Fleur added fully believing that even if this wasn't a thing, those monsters would still do it for their sick enjoyment.

"So what does it do... exactly I mean?" Tonks asked as they finally started walking up, towards their well deserved shower.

"It does what the philosophers stone does, it can prolong life, although this can also heal injuries and sickness. It's power is limited to the energy stored but can be refilled with another virgin adding her energy. I'm fairly certain that convincing some students to share the magic of their first time for a hefty monetary donation won't be overly difficult in the future. I only need a virgin sacrifice for creating the stone, not for recharging it. Apart form that... it has none of the drawbacks of the Flamels stone." Harry explained.

"Wait, why hasn't Tom done this?" Nym asked further. Erica was the one who explained.

"Sex magic, is based on desire. The Blood Stone, if I'm correct is created by a hybrid ritual, requiring the blood sacrifice of a pure human. Meaning it's death. And the first times of 3 witches with a single wizard. And here in lies the problem. This act, must be consensual. Not forced or black mailed. The participants must 'want and desire' to share their magic that way. To a Veela it's an intimate bond that will never fade." She looked to the man she'd come to love and he smiled, glad she'd understood. "It's why Harry didn't tell us about the Blood stone before. He wanted to see if we really wanted to have this with him."

"And you all proved yourselves." He declared smiling victoriously. "Not for a debt, not for forgetting your last partners or even just simply because I'm called Harry Potter. You joined me because you wanted to. That's worth more to me than anything else on this world." There was no one in the corridors of the Manor now, all of their families had their own homes or were, regardless, part of the celebrations outside So there they stood, the women and Harry, bathing in the warmness of a group hug that thawed his icy heart. And for the first time since that night Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had abandoned him... he felt loved.

* * *

 **Somewhat earlier, Buckingham Palace**

It happened in the middle of dinner that out of no where a creature popped into the room. The Goblin wore a perfect Black suit, tailored from the finest Acromantula silk. He'd bypassed their wards by a simple crack in their security. As he did not intent them harm, he could pass. Chairs were moved curses yelled. One of the servers simply said. "Please everyone be seated, he won't harm you."

"Thank you Christian."

"Of course, Ma'am." The brown haired man said eyeing the Goblin who quickly unrolled a scroll of parchment.

"My name, is Bludrock of the Gragga Clan. As court scribe and Overseer to my Lord, I am privileged to declare the following:

The Kingdom of Ravenwood Island hereby declares his independence from the previous United Kingdom of England and Ireland.

Furthermore we declare our independence from the European Union including it's laws, rules and authority. As grounds we serve proof of gross incompetence, ignorance and blatant oversight regarding existing treaties for assistance in times of open war." A part of the parchment broke home and flew towards the Queen herself. The server plucked it out of the air with a swish of his wand.

"As prove we serve past and present deeds of the wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Having rendered no assistance in the past war, and again having not rendered any assistance this time to the British Ministry of Magic, Ravenwood denounces it on the grounds of lifes lost during it's leadership and the Royal family... for the same reasons.

For the security and continued existence of Ravenwood and it's people, we declare formal war against England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales with the intention of usurping the throne and once again unifying the islands under a single banner. It is my Lords wish, that you would fly a white flag and surrender to avoid bloodshed. If not. The Siege of London will begin in 7 days, the war... starts now." He then bowed his upper body to the people present before he rolled the parchment back up to hand it to the man named Christian. "May your weapons become brittle and break." He brought his fist up to his chest in a Goblin salute and further declared: "Hail Caesar." Before being taken away by his portkey.

* * *

 **South Ireland**

Meanwhile, a long robed man with pointy ears and a fashion style Albus Dumbledore would have found most excellent, had arrived in the presence of one Patrick Ahern. "My name is High King Oberon, risen King of Nymph kind." The Prime Minister simply stared as he listened to the formal declaration of war from this... creature. He'd been in the know as every nation leader was about his people. But he'd never met a magical creature. "The siege of Dublin, begins in 5 days." He held up his hand to show five fingers. "Gather your forces and be prepared for the Oncoming Storm." He then unfolded the wings hidden in his robe, shrank down to the size of a tennisball and zoomed off leaving a blast of wind behind.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

"My name... is Donovitch Fullhammer." The voice thundered outside of the Headmasters office, carrying towards every dorm in the castle. "I'm King of the Dwarfes. And I've come to serve notice to you all. There will be WAR! The Raven is coming! The Siege of Hogwarts, begins in 3 days! Be Ready!" Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts watched as the dwarf fly away on the back of his Griffon.

It was of course little time later that the students called back all those they knew to the school. Sure that their time to revolt had finally come.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

It was around this time that dozens and dozens of Nifflers were covertly dropped at military installations located throughout the islands. Both the Queen, who would not take the declaration of war seriously, just as the Irish Prime Minister Patrick Ahern, would be surprised to learn about malfunctioning equipment and the occasional explosion all throughout that first night. And they would go on for nearly the entire week.

Ravenwood had shot the opening salve, the only problem now was... while the declaration of war gave these people the island location, they didn't have the man power or the know how to bring down it's wards.

* * *

 **Ravenwood Island, Bedroom**

The others were all still sleeping when Erica Zabini awoke from a long and not so deep sleep. They'd gone and had sex long into the night. And not that she hadn't enjoyed it, but the act had been more about telling and more importantly showing Harry that they hadn't and wouldn't change their minds. He had done terrible things and he would go on and do worse. But in a country as bigotted as this one, she really didn't particularly care. Most of them deserved what was coming, and before everything was over, her lover and possibly, her future husband. Would offer them surrender, if they took it, they could walk away. If not... sucked for them.

The young woman gently brushed her hand against his cheek, noting for the first time that her skin looked about 20 years younger. Now while that was normally the case, it usual wasn't just after waking up. The entire thing with metamorphing was that it was like a muscle and normally that muscle relaxed while asleep. Unless of course, the metamorph trained him or herself otherwise. Erica had never done it but knew for a fact Dora had. She loathed the thought of even for a moment looking like her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange and had quite enjoyed her being bound and gagged in the dungeons.

She noted a single tear stealing it's way down the side of Harry's face so she raised the hand on his cheek to catch it. "Never again." She vowed to herself, and perhaps to him as well.

Amongst the terrible things that had happened throughout his young life, for him... none of them were worse or weight more heavily on him than the night his two best friends abandoned him to continue the fight against the darkness and its Lord Voldemort all by himself.

The Weasley boy Harry had somewhat expected. But not Granger, back then... he had loved her as much as he'd been capable of doing. Her betrayal had shut him off nearly completely and it had taken all three of women present to dig him out of the protective shell he'd built for himself.

Once more her attention was brought to the changes around them. She felt younger, she looked younger, if Erica was to be honest she hadn't truly minded being double his age. They were 17 years apart and couples with that kind of age difference? They simply happened in the wizarding world. Their eldest could get to be around 3 or even 400 years old. That was unless they were done in by some sort of sickness. Regardless while she and all the other witches and wizards aged. Even at about 70 they could claim to have the bodies of thirty to fourty year olds.

"Morning." Harry's voice told her quietly, she smiled at him and moved up subtly to kiss his lips.

"Morning." Right now she was the only one immediately next to him. As both Fleur and Nym were intimately entangled on the side of the bed smiling contently.

"Is this what love feels like?" He asked her after a short moment. The question gave her pause.

"Love is... complicated. I'm twice your age Harry and even I don't know much about it. My understanding of love... if you want to hear it, is this. Love is when the person..." She chuckled. "Or I guess in our case, the people you are with give you a warm feeling. The feeling of being home. A feeling of respect and... maybe to a smaller degree. The feeling that you're needed." She placed a hand on his chest before continuing.

"I love you." She said continuing on with her smiling watching happily as a light blush coloured his cheeks. And I know for a fact that these two." She motioned her hand towards their two partners. "Do as well. What we said during sex, is no less true now. You can touch us whenever you like, you can kiss us... whenever you like. Just as we will when we need you. Love, maybe more than anything else is about a relationship of equals. Give... and take. There'll be times when you're angry with us, there will be times when we're furious with you. And we'll look for comfort from others that are part of our love. I like to think we became family, others may think it's just a word some people throw around on a whim. But you, me... maybe even more than Fleur and Nym, because they have parents who took care of them. We know that it's not. Family is the people that care for you, and the people you care for. It's never had anything to do with blood." His arms circled her and brought her closer, she that the kiss was more about hiding his tears than anything else, but she didn't really mind.

He was slightly taller than they were, grown to about a total of 6'3. It was amazing how well she fit into his arm, how they all did. "You do understand." He breathed on her neck sending all kinds of shivers through her body. "I think... I think I love you too." A Veelas smile could turn around an army... in his case, it just made him really... very horny but this was much too intimate to ruin it with something so primal so he brought up his Occlumensy slightly. She cupped his cheeks and together... they got lost in the eyes of the other. A highly private moment, that was simply between them.

"I'll help you, we'll help you. You are going to take your rightful place in history. And together... we'll make sure no one can ever take what's ours again. Do you understand?" There was a sliver of doubt and she knew exactly whose fault that was. Resting her forehead against his she continued. "By my live and magic, I swear I'll never abandon you in whatever you do. Not unless you tell me to go. Not unless you insist I leave." Harry felt the flash of magic and widened his eyes in shock. "Forever... that's how I feel about all three of you. That's why I'm staying. Because of the man you've become." Harry was overcome with such an intense need for her that he rolled her around. No other word was spoken between them. Only the occasional moan escaped them which would eventually wake up both Nym and Fleur as Hadrian couldn't help himself but make slow and sensual love to this amazing woman.

* * *

Sanguinem Nubibus → blood cloud

Tahwil alddam 'iilaa alhaya → Turn blood into life

In robore vinculum → The strength of the bond

Qanat naqiat litabadul alssihr → a pure channel to share magic

I used google translate and hope dearly, that the thing didn't completely butcher the words. The ritual used is a hybrid between Latin and Arabic. Please no pitchforks?


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Even

Told you, you'd get a new chapter early. Next Chapter will cover the Siege of Hogwarts.

Have fun!

* * *

 **Getting Even**

 **A small home in Hogsmeade, 2 and a half days later...**

Even the blonde herself would have never described herself as a beacon of morals or personal code. But the truth... of this very moment? She hated her job, her employer and most of the wizarding world in general. And yet, here she was like a dog on a leash once more. Forced to write... lies of the most vicious kind. Not that she minded of course. Rita had always had a fairly... lax view on how much of the truth had to be in an article. Still, she'd most often used at least a sliver of truth. A spot of hear say. It was for entertainments sake, nothing more.

No matter, now things had changed. New leadership had forced her to... change her targets. Muggleborns, half bloods of which of course, she herself was one. But alas... she was useful right now and thus not on the Dark Lords 'to kill' radar. With a heavy sigh Rita Skeeter put down her hand bag and slumped into her favourite arm chair followed by a swish of her wand the fire place was set alight. It wasn't like she wanted or even needed the warmth. The sound of the burning wood relaxed her, so did the smell in fact. A sudden knock on the door froze her. There was a curfew in place. And it had just set in. Still the guilt of what she'd been writing drove her to open it.

There was an elderly couple with two young girls holding their hands.

"Apologies." The elderly lady said smiling kindly. "We won't be able to make it home. We would never want to impose... but..." Rita Skeeter, the woman who'd ruined countless lifes looked at them and finally ushered them in without another word.

"In these times it's more important than ever to help each other out." She told them. "Come and sit, I'll put on some tea." Rita looked into the pale brown eyes of the elderly gentleman as they quickly turned to a dark Jade and the old man... suddenly wasn't so old anymore.

"Hello Rita." Harry Potter told her with a flash of magic in his eyes, she tumbled back and landed... at least somewhat comfortably in her arm chair. The two young girls and the elderly woman all turned into young... very attractive witches.

"The guards..." She began.

"Are taking a permanent nap." Rita knew the boy had changed. It was in the way he stood there, the way he carried himself. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here?" She could imagine of course, it was in his eyes. He had killed, this was a war... it was... natural. But somehow that wasn't all. Looking into his eyes was like staring at the absolute top of the food chain. And he knew it.

"I've never been the most honest. But I do entertain people and..." Tears fell from her eyes. The Dark Lord... with his fearful visage had nothing on the presence of this man, and if that wasn't enough. There were the women... the most stunning she'd ever seen, captivating and holding her attention for a moment. "I really... really don't want to die." She sobbed into her hands.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be. You are a journalist. A terrible one perhaps, but the only one I know. By this time tomorrow, I intent to have Tom's head on a stick. I need someone to get the word out, I need someone to tell people what I 'did' to him. I need someone to tell the public... that the only chance of survival, is complete and utter obedience." She stared at him. For once in her life she wouldn't. For this last time... she would own the stage.

"Substitute one Dark Lord for another? No thank you." The women laughed... such a melodic sound. Rita shook her head confusedly.

"I am a Dark Lord, I have killed too many to proclaim myself Grey. But with my leadership, the hunting for Muggleborns will end. Granted... many of the Muggles will be forced to leave, I have no place in my Kingdom for idiots and bigots. I am the first wizard since Godric Gryffindor to be called 'Friend of the Empire' and you know what it took for Ragnok the Cunning to join my side in this war?" Harry asked nicely while leaning against the wall.

"No, I don't."

"I told him that this was my deal and it was non negotiable. Goblins would once again be allowed to build dwellings above ground, wizard and Goblin magic would be shared freely for the betterment of our people I told him that if he followed me... together, we would build an Empire of Magic. It helped that Death Eaters had recently slaughtered 2 Goblin families but regardless, he agreed." Hadrian wisely decided to keep his own duel with the Goblin leader to himself. Wouldn't want to give people ideas. "A feud that had been going on for 100 years between the Dwarves and the Goblins was put to rest when I forced both Leaders to settle their differences the old way. A simple duel... It could all be so simple, we have all such power at our finger tips, but we squander it! No more hiding, no more bitching, no more excuses. Those who have to pay... will pay, those who need to die to make this happen, will die. So I need to know if you would like to help me make this country into something for the history books, or if I'm going to leave disappointed. Because let's be real, you can either help me, or I'll still go through with my plan and throw you out. Your choice."

"What... what do I have to do?" She asked making Nymphodora step up, her hair coloured in a perfect imitation of magic, a deep vibrant violet.

"What do you know about Muggle cameras?" The woman smiled savagely making the older journalist shiver in fright. Somehow... she had the feeling she'd just made a deal with the devil. The question in this case was had she chosen the lesser evil... or not.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Breakfast**

There was no introduction, no grand speech or even any kind of warning. The doors blew open and the student body watched as a tall looking man, cloaked in black with a cowl in place that hid his face walked inside with all the confidence in the world. Flanked by 3 fully cloaked women and followed by about a dozen Goblin warriors all clad in black armour that was emboldened with the Ravenwood crest on the front. They really shouldn't have brought down the wards for the teaching Death Eaters. Really... just about anyone could stroll in just like that.

Before any student could react the man tapped his dark wooded staff on the ground audibly, they then watched in shock as nearly all wands in the room travelled towards him without any sort of resistance, they were swiftly caught by two House elves, Dobby and Winky, with a rather large sack.

Harry continued on and when the staff tapped the ground the next time the teachers bore witness to Alecto Carrow being enclosed in what some of the Muggleborns in the room recognized to be a torture device called the iron maiden, only this one, seemed to be to size of the female Death Eater. She screamed of course as her blood quickly coloured the ground red. The next tap, brought the contraption forward drawing a line of red form the teachers table towards the middle of the hall. Her brother... Amycus tried to leap and hold her there, tried to open the torture device... naturally he was unsuccessful. When all else failed he made the terrible mistake of reaching for his wand that was in a holster charmed to be impossible to summon.

"Depulso." A female voice intoned calmly flinging him unceremoniously against the back wall where he slid to the ground, groaning in pain.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" While the three women stared at those seated at the teachers table, Harry turned his back, to watch the Goblins as they gathered students he knew would have no part in his world. "As Headmaster of this institution, I command you to identify yourself!" Chuckles and laughter rose from the Goblins. So Snape turned towards the, eager to put them in their place. "Be silent you filthy anim...maahh." The girls smiled as they watched the mouth of Severus Snape simply... close and get covered by skin. As though he had never had one.

A long sigh brought the attention of the hall to Harry who pushed back the cowl and revealed his aged face.

"Hey everyone." He said grinning. "Guess who." Their saviour had come, at long last and they welcomed him that way, with cheers and applause... they were loud, that's really all they were good for. With their level of education they could do little more than kiss his boots and swear fealty. Otherwise... most of them were useless. They had proven as much over the years. Alas, he wasn't here to belittle them. They would learn and become better. Just like the DA members did during fifth year. "Professors, I will need you to surrender your wands. I have a tight time schedule and no time to argue." Minerva McGonagall was about to argue when Filius Flitwick put a hand on her arm and shook his head with a grave look.

"These are no mere Goblins, they are the Legion of the Dead. And every one of them has slain a category 5 creature in single combat. You do not mess with them." His eyes moved over them as a small smile spread across his lips. "Not when they are together like this." Hidden by their helmets the Goblins grinned.

"Chop chop, people." None of them relished the fact that they had just effectively been disarmed. But as Tonks went over, still hidden away under her own dark cowl, to drag Amycus over to his sister, she gathered them. And summoned Snapes who while not wanting to hand his over, had little choice in counter spelling someone of Nyms skill, without the use of his still nonexistant mouth.

The women then led all the teachers down and away from the table, with a blasting hex the thing was destroyed and only the Headmasters chair remained. The student body watched in stunned silence as Harry took a seat. He let his eyes wander through the hall, some hateful glares from the Slytherins that all but strengthened his belief in what was about to happen. He just smiled before waving his hand.

"In order now... Bludrock if you would." The old one took off his Helmet and pulled a long roll of parchment from his armour.

"Aye Caesar." He said saluting to the Headmasters chair. "The following students are accused of High Treason against my Lord Ravenwood." He stopped at the first girl. "Marietta Edgecombe, for her treachery and betrayal that helped lead to the Death of the late Lord Black. How do you plead girl?" The girl paled, terrified.

"I just, I did what my mother wanted. It was just a stupid school club! Professors!" It was a bit too late for them to realize that they'd long since been petrified where they stood.

"So you just followed orders huh? Did what others thought was best?" Harry asked as she gave a nod.

"So like the Germans followed Hitler? Like my aunt and uncle who thought they could starve and beat the magic out of me? Let me tell you something, I've been at the mercy of those kinds of people. No more! Never again. This shit will no longer fly. You are going to take responsibility for what you did. For working against me." He sighed, he needed to be careful with the anger. "What do you think?" Tonks had just taken her cowl off when through the doors of the great hall flooded about 100 students lead by Neville Longbottom. Harry had to admit the boy had grown since their first year. He had respect, power... he would make a powerful ally... or enemy. They froze there immediately, the wards my Goblins friends had put up were doing their job. For the moment... these young witches and wizards were not a threat.

"Veritas Imperio." Tonks hissed looking at the girl in distaste. "You will tell me where you loyalties lie."

"The Dark Lord will squash you! And once he has conquered all he will reward our family with eternal glory!"

"Death." Tonks decreed as Fleur behind the girl pushed the robe back and cast:

"Decapitare." The girls head rolled on the floor just as soon as the words had been spoken. Screams echoed the hall and some where trying to run finding themselves face to face with a seasoned Goblin warrior.

"SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!" Accompanied by a blast of magic and a wordless compulsion charm, most of them sat down where they stood. He then sighed exhaustedly. "Bludrock, please."

"Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." The just stared not understanding, having the attention span of a crumb of bread. "You are also accused of High Treason. How do you plead?"

"Treason? Against who?" Crabbe asked slowly clearly not understanding.

"We've always been loyal to the Dark Lord." Goyle said nodding

"Guilty." Tonks declared loudly and pointed her wand to Goyle while Fleur pointed towards Crabbe. They both screamed and burned until only smoking husks remained.

"Pansy Parkinson." The Goblin warrior announced next. The girl looked to Tonks.

"Will you cast your spell on me?" She asked holding eye contact, the previous Auror shrugged raised her wand towards her and cast:

"Veritas Imperio. Are you loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, because I have to."

"Explain."

"I'm bound to Draco Malfoy. We are to be wed and without him my family crumbles. Without the marriage, I'll be removed from the family."

"Magical contracts are bullshit." Harry's voice echoed throughout the room. "you are under age therefore not even magic will hold you to intent if you somehow agreed to marry the boy... which by the way might be somewhat difficult." Tonks let her spell go allowing the young Slytherin to look up.

"Why?"

"Cause I found him being fucked by old Lucy, tied him up... sacrificed him in a blood ritual and watched him wither to dust." She just laughed dryly for a moment, waiting for him to tell her he was joking. When he didn't she broke down into tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. They can't throw me from my family now... they..."

"If you are lucky, your family will be here for Toms attack. If they are... they will not survive." She kept nodding as Tonks lowered her wand and declared:

"Innocent." She was followed by the Carrow twins who really simply wanted to be left alone. Although admitted to having tortured Muggles before.

"Theodore Nott."

"Fuck you. I'm not playing your stupid game. I'm a proud Pure blood heir. You can't touch me!" Tonks shrugged and banished him away.

"Sentenced to the Goblin Pits as a chew toy for their Dragons."

"Blaise Zabini." The boy stared upwards and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all I did. They forced me." Erica, who was the only one still veiled by her cowl now took it off taking her sons breath away. It didn't matter that she was his mother, or that she was supposed to be older. She looked around twenty years old with short black hair and olive coloured skin. The woman had changed little about herself. Having found her own perfect form years ago.

"There isn't going to be a judgement Blaise. Not from them anyway. When you were young... one day... I wanted to give you the world. I was going to tell you all about being the heir to the Black fortune." Gasps filled the hall as the Italian woman continued. "Sirius Black was your father, and you are so much like him. So proud, so talented and so very... very stupid. You have the looks, you have the magical power and character. If you just tried... you could have the perfect girl... instead, you fuck around and put your wand in anything that moves. Just like Sirius." Her right hand now closed around his throat. "You were petulant as a child and quick to throw a tantrum, a trouble maker and rude to every last house guest we've ever entertained at our home. Even then I loved you as any mother should. But then... then you helped my best friend to whore me out to your Death Eater buddies. You are a blood traitor in the truest sense and a contestant for the Black fortune. So... not wanting you to hurt any other woman, like you hurt me. I'll sentence you myself. And because Hadrian likes to be Lord Black, and more importantly needs the money they had in their vaults to rebuild this country. I can't let you interfere. I have no choice but to proclaim you guilty of High Treason against Ravenwood." She grinned savagely. "And more specifically one of it's Queens."

"You can't do this! I'm your son!" The coldness in her voice, that then cut across him froze everyone there.

"Your are nothing to me! You are a freak, a monstrosity that was born from my womb. But you are most certainly not my son. My son would have never done what you did. My son would have understood family honour, he would have protected me above all else."

"So you kill me? Is the Potter freak so important to you that you will abandon your only son? He can't have been that good of a fuck! You've raised me for 17 years!" The Goblins snarled, not taking well to their new supreme leader getting talked down to like that. Erica raised her hand to calm them. She had this under control.

"The future punishment for what you did, would be being whipped until you're bloody, before we hang you up by your balls in the Town Centre and watch you bleed to death. You may not have raped me yourself, but you are responsible." She took a long deep and calming breath.

"But alas, you are still my blood, and Hadrian has agreed to allow me to give you a merciful end." With the tip of her wand glowing brightly green she stabbed it forward. "Avada Kedavra." The boys body slumped to the ground instantly.

Their audience watched the young mother being taken into a comforting embrace by the two other females while Harry stood up, he didn't have the luxury of mercy right now. He'd already seen Amycus press down on the mark. The moment to even the scales was coming.

"Everybody line up, it's about time we play my favourite game, you wanna know what it's called?" They were truly afraid to ask at this point. "It's called find the cattle. You all expose your right forearms. If I find out you've been branded I'm gonna slaughter you. The game ends when all the cattle is found. Anybody who runs or refuses to show off their arm, gets slaughtered as well. Sounds like fun? Questions? No? Let's go." Half a dozen of them died a moment later by a Goblin sword separating their head and most of the neck from their torso. After that another tap from the staff was heard and froze all students and teachers in place.

They watched as they were magicked along the Great Hall of Hogwarts, stood like dolls in a perfect line waiting to be examined. There were no grand speeches or waiting, as soon as someone was identified as a Death Eater... he was dealt with. Some cried out of fear... they were the first to be checked and released to stand away or indeed move back into their Dorms. No one left. No one dared. They all feared to be killed in their sleep.

When the checks finished and indeed everyone had been checked by magic and the simple removal of the sleeves. Harry smiled and opened his arms wide. "The game has ended. Congratulations to all who won."

"You are a monster." Neville declared crying over the now dead body of who had once been Seamus Finnigan.

"I am... what the world has made me Neville Longbottom, no more... no less. This entire country is seething and slowly dying in it's own decadence and filth. All I want... is peace and quiet. A family that loves me," He waved his hand to the three women. "friends that stand by me no matter what," He pointed to the Goblins who lowered their upper bodies ever so slightly out of respect. "But more than anything else... I want to keep others from feeling and going through what I have."

"So you kill everyone? Make everyone feel your pain?" Hermione sobbed next to Neville. She like Ron had come to the school expecting the end of the war... which was of course going to happen. Just not the way they wanted it to.

"My pain?" Harry snarled in a low and cold voice. "If you know a spell... please tell me. Tell me how I would make you see what 11 Years in a cupboard under the stairs feels like. Show me a way I can make you understand what it was like to be hurt, injured and starved without anyone to help me. With only my magic for sustenance. Even if admittedly I didn't know it then. Explain... if you can. How I can show you what it was like to have my two best friends abandon me when I needed them most. When my crippled heart was forced to die." For a moment, Hermione Granger recognized her Harry. The smile that had once been reserved for her and Ron.

"I have a new heart now... and they are there... the perfect representations of how this country is run. Beautiful and talented witches... brought literally to their knees by potions and the whims of wizards. I'm sure you remember Fleur, Ronald. Wife of your brother William? Potioned and bewitched by your mother, William and Dumbledore. I freed her." The red head growled, the shade of his face quickly turning to an angry red.

"What did you do with him?" Ron hissed furiously. Fleur laughed coldly at him.

"He's dead... of course." She told him smirking slightly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The youngest Weasley boy screeched jumped to his feet, before he'd taken two steps a Goblin slid along the ground more easily... more gracefully than one would have thought possible in his heavy armour and the only sound that was heard... for a moment, was a blade being re-sheathed before Ronald Weasley was screaming and rolling on the ground, his legs cut off at the knees. Neville, Hermione and a few others were there in a flash. Kneeling next to their downed comrade.

"No Weasley... you won't... you can't." Harry stepped down towards them, slowly making his way over. The Goblins lost no time. They turned towards him, quickly formed an honour guard. The one that had just cut the red head down took off his helmet and looked up. Harry only smiled and patted the mans shoulder proudly. All was well, as he'd simply done what he was brought here to do. Hermione was at the boys side making Harry sigh sadly.

"Nymphodora Tonks, wed to the werewolf Remus Lupin. Under strong compulsions and potions, I freed her as well. And finally, Erica Zabini. I found her tortured and raped, in Malfoy Manor. What female here would like to take their place? Which one of you would want to endure what they've been forced to suffer?" They all flinched. "Which one of you wants to take _my_ place?" Harry went down on one knee next to his previous two best friends. No one dared to speak in this moment so he went on whispering and although he did, the entire Hall clearly heard him.

"So you see... Hermione Granger. I'm not out to make you feel my pain. I'm here to get even with the people that deserve it and then... I'm going to take what's my due." She was shaking in fear as his head was near her ear. "I'm going to take what you've all had... all your lives."

"And what's that?" She asked in a whimper making him smile broadly.

"Choice, the freedom to decide my own life." His voice echoed. "Real... choice, without anyone leading me by the hand. Without being forced into anything. I'm going to take my own directions. I've done it for a while but once this Blood War ends... I'll truly be free." She just sobbed into her hands while Fleur had the mercy to at least cast a pain numbing spell on Ron. "I truly thought... I'd hoped you were under potions too. A loyalty potion, a love potion... anything to explain..." In a rare show of emotion, a single tear escaped his right eye the girls were all there in a moment.

Hadrian reached out his hand and within only a second a goblet sailed through the air towards him, he caught it easily and raised it high after getting to his feet.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, the best friend a guy could ever ask for. The girl that would have thrown down with Voldemort at eleven. The girl not afraid of a Basilisk, the girl who broke all the rules to safe a man she didn't know because she believed in justice. The girl that died at some point during the first task of that damnable tournament and was replaced by this imposter, a girl that would never have taken back the greatest traitor of them all after that shitty first task. The girl that would have cared for me after I watched a young man die. The girl that would have never abandoned me before fifth year to please a delusional old man. The girl that would have never allowed me to be tortured by a teacher, and the girl that would have never used the school jock to make someone like Ron fucking Weasley jealous. To Hermione Jean Granger, the girl that would have never left." He took a swig as the girl looked up at him, sure he was about to murder her instead he simply turned the goblet upside down emptying it on top of her head, his eyes devoid of any warmth they had once held when he'd looked at her. "May she rest in peace wherever she went."

"I hope you burn in hell for making a confused, broken and lonely kid think you were his friend only to drop him when it counted the most." Fleur pulled him into a comforting hug, knowing he could need one right now. Instead, Nym took over.

"Alright... listen up Blood Traitors. You can stay here if you like and wait out the war. We don't need your help... neither do we want it. Amycus over there has been kind enough to summon his master and he'll be here shortly. If you stay, you enter into the service of Ravenwood. And are subject to our laws and customs. Which means if you betray us, we'll kill you." Her eyes glowed threateningly as more adults entered the Hall forcing Fleur to dislodge from Harry.

"After the oncoming Siege." He declared for all to hear. "You will have a choice to make. Join me... or leave the british islands forever." The adults were confused, dead bodies all around the children went to their parents. Now free to move for the first time. Ginny Weasley didn't say a word, he saw her of course. But there was no attraction. He'd wanted family, she'd felt like family. Not like the one he had now... but still. It had passed.

And Molly Weasley with her husband, the twins... Percy, they were now going to hear everything from their grief stricken daughter. Bill was dead and Ron no longer had legs, although part of Harry suspected that Pomfrey was about to reattach them. The blade was just that... and with some skill it could be done. He didn't care. Not anymore. The fact Ron was allowed to survive could be attributed to a single fact. Nostalgia. A small part of him that still felt like he owed the Weasley's something. He watched them leave throwing him conspiratorial looks over their shoulders. This was all they would ever get.

"Amycus, buddy. How's the body, thanks for calling Mummy. Would have been a drag to wait for him otherwise!" The man whimpered still lying in his sisters blood at the feet of the Iron Maiden, by now the woman had bled out of course.

"Y-you killed my sister!" He sniffled. It was pathetic, murderer and rapist of dozens of Muggleborns, witches and wizards, reduced to a slobbering mess by his incestual love for his sister.

"So now you care who dies?"

"I... I'll kill you Potter..." He declared snot running from his nose. "I'll kill you and everyone you've ever known. And then... then I'll skull fuck you." Harry just laughed at him holding his belly.

"Scary... no really, I mean it. You laying there in your sisters bodily wastes, declaring bloody vengeance when you most likely won't survive the next day. Be honest, how did you think this was gonna go? You followed a half blood into war against half bloods and Muggleborns. Did it ever occur to you that Tom doesn't really care about blood at all? He's just angry with the world, so he pits it against each other in a grand free for all. You were just easy... a few nice words, a charming smile. And he had you right where he wanted you, bend over and waiting to get fucked. Here... let me show you what I think of the Blood Supremacy bullshit. Bludrock!" The Goblin hurried over immediately waiting for his order. "Bleed for me?" Harry asked.

"Aye, Caesar." The warrior drew his sword ever so slightly, dragging his hand along the blade. Harry did the same only a moment later. As drops of read mixed with Alecto Carrows blood Harry looked down on the man with the deepest loathing.

"Now tell me, whose blood is purer? Where's your sisters? Where's mine? What of this is Bludrocks?" The man wailed.

"She was the mother of my daughters! You killed her!"

"My feelings go out to Flora and Hestia who have never once taken part in the campaigns against me. They are good people, and you forced them to be something else." Taking a deep breath he kicked the man. "You are under my laws now, my rule, my authority. And under all of those I find you guilty of High Treason. You are to be bound at the centre of Ravenwood island, where it's citizens may come to stone and flog you. You are to be kept alive until such a time... that everyone has had their go. And then... when you beg me to kill you. When you can't take it anymore and you have nothing left, only then will I grant you permission to die by throwing you to the Dragons." He then turned to Bludrock, another tap of the Yew staff, saw the cut healed promptly and the Goblin smile in appreciation. "Take this piece of shit away."

"It will be done." He simply said saluting before dragging the 'man' away. Harry then turned and narrowed his eyes at the spineless man that had made his life so difficult over the years

"The last piece of filth to still bring down the ambient value of this castle. Hello Sevie. Someone get him his wand. Old Snivellus and I have a score to settle." Hermione crawled up to him on all fours and grabbed his dark robes.

"Harry please, you don't have to do this." His cold eyes settled down on her, making the young woman shiver in fear.

"1: Let go of my robes, imposter, 2: Touch me again without my permission and loose your hands. 3: Oh yes... I really... really do. Now go away, and everybody..." He looked around the room. "Make sure to give me some space... and careful. First two rows are a special." Harry growled moving away from them.

All three of 'his' women gave me a gentle brush of the hand against his arm. So that he knew of their support. They knew everything about what he had been wanting to do back at Hogwarts. And getting even with Snape was certainly quite high on his list of things to do.

"So what now Potter, you've certainly exceeded your father where arrogance is concerned."

"It was never me... I only wanted to get by. Do you think I care about your little sob story? So you loved one of the brightest witches of your generation, you called her the vilest thing there is to call a muggleborn and then you gave yourself the grandest pity party of all times when she told you to _fuck_ off. I'm sure Remus was impressed. There is no forgiveness for sending a mad man after her family, you wanted to save her, then possess her, make her your prisoner. Your Dark Mark is deserved Death Muncher scum." There was shock... anger. A mixture of both?

"I've always loved Lily. Then and now."

"Get over it you little bitch." Harry groaned tiredly. "She hated your guts, do you really think the word love gives you a free ride through all the downright damned evil shit you've done? Listen to me you greasy old piss stain. Over the last 17 years you single handedly crippled the potions industry, the Auror Bureau, the Healer profession and really generally all jobs where Potions are required. Teaching... asshole, is not done by telling people to do what's written in a book. It's done by explaining how things work together. By explaining how to do your work properly and why each step is necessary. You've ruined the lifes of good people with your bigotry concerning everything not 'Slytherin'. And tonight... it's going to be as simple as it can get. You know why? Cause I'll kill you for it." Harry couldn't help himself but chuckle lightly, something that quickly evolved into raucous laughter. The look on Snapes face was priceless, so confused... he couldn't for the life of him figure out why his Legilimensy wasn't working.

"I lied..." Harry admitted finally having calmed down. "I honestly don't give a shit about any of those people. No Snivie, I'll kill you because for 6 years you've given me hell. And I don't like to leave debts outstanding."

Bludrock stepped forward as the Goblins around began to bang their swords against their shields. This would be quick, as well he knew. "No seconds, no rules. To the Death! Fight!"

Severus Snape watched awe struck as the golden boy turned into nothing but violet vapor, allowing the Sectumsempra to pass through him, then he came for him. The potions Master felt a sudden static in the air, and a piercing pain pass through his chest. He looked down at himself and felt blood trickle from his mouth. There was a gaping hole where his right rib cage was supposed to be. He was heaving painfully as his lungs started to collapse.

The Hall had just watched Harrys arm transform into a large, black furred paw. With one swipe he'd splattered students and parents alike around in blood red. Screams of terror now filled the air but above them all rang the cold laughter of the King of Ravenwood.

Hadrian was behind the man and locked his arm around his throat. "Look at her Professor. Look at the Imposter who pretended to be my best friend. Through you she and everyone here will understand what happens to all who cross me."

"I..I'm s-so s-sorry." Snape croaked out in tears, the people all watched captivated and terrified. None of them had ever seen someone use a partial Transfiguration that way. Nor had they ever seen Velox magic. The ability to travel through magic itself.

"You know... the bully always cries when he's finally found out. They're always so very sorry when mummy looks at them with those big disappointed puppy dog eyes. But you know what?" Snape sobbed again unable to form any coherent words. "Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." Harry declared coldly before snapping the mans neck. He was no longer laughing now.

The sudden howl of the Goblins brought his audience to attention. "Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!" They chanted until he smiled and raised his hand to see them quiet down.

"All of you here, now is the time to go. The Empire I'll build has no place for bigotry or stupidity. Join me or piss off, because if you don't... you can be sure of one thing. Worse things than what you just saw await those who get in my way. Now either get ready to watch the end of the Blood Wars or get the fuck out."


	5. Chapter 5: The Ascension

Welcome back to another chapter. This _is_ a great way to relief stress.

2-3 Chapters to go... still sort of working on a satisfying epilogue. Will see if I actually post this weekly now. Here's to hoping! :P

Have fun reading!

 **Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

* * *

 **The Ascension**

Nym had taken the honour spot, straddled across Hadrians waist, her arms wrapped around his neck in an intimate embrace. Not far from them were Fleur and Erica making out furiously enough that he feared or was it hoped? They would soon clean off a table and get down to it. It was about that time that his eyelids fluttered from the sudden influx of Chaos Magic coming directly from the forest outside the castle. It was time for the grand finale to start.

"Caesar! The Dark Mark has risen above the the forest." One of the stockier Goblin guards informed him following a salute. Hadrian smirked it was about damn time.

"We'll see what he says when a real Chaos Sigil stares him down." He turned to the others in the hall, students, parents and teachers alike. "Those who wish to join the battle, do so at your own peril. None of you have sworn your fealty to me, you are not part of my army. So for all I care... get fucked." For a last time he turned to Nym and pressed his lips strongly to hers before he moved over to the hourglasses containing the house points. No one could see what he was doing with his back turned as Slytherins ring appeared on his finger and pressed into a small dent in the wall.

" _Remember Aliza."_ The hiss of Parseltongue echoed the hall as the walls rumbled and opened up holes and crawl spaces quickly spitting out serpents of all kinds.

" _As heir by conquest to Salazar Slytherin I take command of the castle! Hogwarts! You are under siege! Pull up the wards! Get ready for battle!"_ Ribbons of violet magic streaked past and through the walls, imbueing the decorations around Hogwarts with it's own magic, gathered in the heart of the Castle.

" _Serpents of Hogwarts, you will fall in with Ravenwood._ " Some of the snakes quickly disappeared into the armour of the Goblins who of course had been told about what was going to happen. Good thing he had talked to the snakes before... otherwise they may have been mighty confused about what was happening.

Before Tom could ever make a speech Harry stepped out of the castle his staff tightly gripped in one hand while is cloaked flickered and billowed behind him moved by his oozing magic and the wind... that had just picked up considerably.

Followed by his Goblin warriors, and a few hundred serpents behind him they already made for an impressive force, but after them came came the animated armour decorations moving as one. Those too cowardly to join the fight watched from the ramparts as the Goblins spread out.

Harry tapped his staff to the ground, while raising his left hand in the air. Magic travelled upwards, and his arm glowed of different runes.

"Speropacem." The Raven cried loudly as the Chaos Sigil rose into the sky. The serpent coiled around the staff and fixed it's sharp jade eyes on the enemy waiting in the forest.

There was a cold shiver running down Tom Riddle's spine in that moment. It was impossible... no well not exactly, just improbable. He couldn't have. Dumbledore would have never taught the boy a thing about this sort of magic, at least so he thought. His mind now settling on the all too familiar words of the prophecy. "And he will have power the Dark Lord, knows not." So he turned to his army with practiced confidence.

The Acromantulas, Dementors, werewolves, trolls, giants and wizards all waiting eagerly for his orders. "Kill them! Kill them all now! Don't let Potter close!" He screamed, his voice laced with a touch of panic. Not that his followers noticed or picked up on it. They were looking forward to the killing spree they were about to be allowed to go on, their ears had shut off at: Kill them!

The Giants charged first through the tree line of the forbidden forest, being the fastest creatures in Voldemorts army. Below their feet the ground trembled with every leaping running step they took. Spread out to take them, running aligned, at approximately the same speed. This was going to be almost too easy.

Hadrian spun his staff at his side, before pointing it suddenly into the sky. "Aperi Porta." A maelstrom of violet magic formed above them. A little away. But close enough to hear. "Jaloch!" The Chaos Mage called. Bludrock blew his war horn in three short bursts.

The Broodmother broke through the portal, surely no one had ever seen an armoured Dragon before. Gryphook on her back pointed his shining sword, and seeing the giants she seemed to agree that this was why she had been called to battle. The mother dragon who had once been outflown by a 14 year old and thought to have lost an egg, was now fully committed to the Raven, for the future of her children. She had been granted nesting rights for herself and all her descendants on the great island.

And thus with an allmighty roar, she breathed a terrible inferno from the sky! The wailing that followed... the screams from the giants caught in the undying fire was seemingly of little consequence to the Acromantula that came charging from the back lines only seconds later, for they used the dead, the smoking husks and dying bodies that were dripping their skin to the ground, as spring boards towards the great creature slaughtering them from the sky.

"Bring the serpents!" Hadrian demanded pointing his staff once more. "Arania Exumai." With a blast the spiders were thrown back which allowed the Dragon to quickly gain altitude as two short bursts from the horns penetrated the Portal still active above their heads. "Aperi Porta!" A second mealstrom of magic now formed closer to the ground, closer to the terrifyingly massive arachnids.

" _Slaughter them! For your King!"_

Three Basilisks broke forth, followed by hundreds of other serpents and finally the ones from Hogwarts and the previous Serpent Kings chamber. The Acromantulas screamed and yelled to back up. "Retreat!" They screamed. "The great 'enemy' has come."

Jericho, Naga and Hiro had been ordered to attack without mercy, their eyes ablaze they rumbled along the ground, coiled and crushed whatever forces of the enemies they could find. Jericho herself squeezed the last of the withering giants to death. He just went 'pop'

"Claude Ostium!" With two taps of the staff on the ground the mealstrom Portals closed down with little more than a plopping sound.

"Forces of Hogwarts, CHARGE!" Hadrian demanded pointing his staff forwards. The old knight armours did exactly that, on his word they drew their two-handers and marched for the frontline.

The few Acromantulas that broke through the serpents defensive line, were stopped by the Dragon fire. And the handful that made it through that? They were quickly met by cold Goblin steel as snarls and roars were heard from the warriors ranks.

Meanwhile the Death Eaters were trying to advance through the warding scheme, they surprisingly had not been allowed through and were now desperately attempting to break them by force with a long barrage of siege spells. Contrary to them, Hadrian was not a retard. He'd simply pulled the wards the Death Eaters had deactivated...back up.

"Blud... tell the Dwarves to blow the ward. Let's see if they're still standing afterwards." The warrior grinned broadly. He did enjoy serving this Caesar. Good at making plans, not a head first through the wall kind of wizard. Much like the great Ragnok himself if he was to be honest. He blew the horn four times and within only a few seconds the ground was rocked by a grand explosion somewhere, where the Dark Lord Voldemort had made his camp.

This battle was on Hadrians terms. The forest was littered with trap wards from both Goblin and Dwarven curse breakers. And right now... Tom Riddle was paying for his arrogance. The guy wouldn't know what cunning was if it shit in his face.

* * *

 **Death Eater Encampment**

Meanwhile, the wizard in question was pulling his ass out of a tree. Tom Riddle... at least so he thought, was not an idiot and he realized something had changed, and perhaps... his plans could just wait for a little while. If the Acromantula's he'd already sent off got past the wards and to the castle, all would be well. He could still come back. Act like it was just a clever plan. But the magic in the air was strange. Perhaps if he sent the Dementors as well? If they failed... well a few dozen centuries or so ought to do it, granted he'd be older by then. But so would the Potter boy. Age would make him stronger... and the boy would grow weaker... complacent, surely.

"Attack!" He ordered the Dementors. That would make for a decent distraction while he got the hell out of dodge. While his other Death Eaters were getting up and suffering from a bit of ringing in their ears. Tom turned on his heal and spun to apparate.

Only two seconds later he was thoroughly rejected by an anti apparition ward and flung back to ground. Luckily he didn't impact. Instead he regained control by using his marvellous ability of self flight. Once more he gained speed and altitude. Suddenly a storm was forming around him. A lightning bolt barely missed him, and just as he thought he'd made it.

The ward rejected him again. The withered Chaos sigil in the back of his neck burned slightly as he impacted the dirt quite hard. A prison... designed to hold him. His eyes grew wider in shock. He couldn't let it end this way. He was _the_ Dark Lord. With a few heavy breaths, Tom turned around his eyes narrowing on the battlefield. Clearly if he couldn't go back, he needed to go forward. Through Hogwarts if he had to. Dismantling the castle if all else failed. This upstart nobody had nothing on him. He took big... confident strides. Out of the remains of his camp. Towards the ward scheme of Hogwarts, the wards were down. Finally it was time to return fire!

He suddenly stopped dead. What in the name of Merlins underpants had just happened here?

* * *

 **About 5 minutes earlier...**

"Dementors!" A Goblin yelled falling back in with the others of his unit, and his King, as the serpents did the same, Naga and Hiro ripping one of the spiders in half at precisely that moment, while the rest of the Acromantulas ran for their lifes.

"Aperi Porta!" With a number of swings of Hadrians staff, more mealstrom portals opened up. "Call in the cavalry! We got ourselves a battle, boys!" He declared as the warhorns sounded for the last time in the battle.

The Goblin Legions stepped out of the Portals, the greatest war machine of all time, the ones that taught the Romans, now clad in gold and black, mingled among them fairies and nymphs alike. Their declared Leaders Oberon and Titania at the head, side by side with the dwarves and their King Donovitch Fullhammer, and finally Ragnok the Cunning. Previous Director of Gringotts in Britain. And last declared Caesar of the Empire. That is... until he lost a duel against Hadrian Ravenwood.

"Lumina beneficia vobis! Custos Lumina!" The Raven in the sky crowed loudly, the snake gave off a long eerie hissing sound, and then... there was a drizzle of white magic. Breathing heavily Harry steadied himself on his staff. None came to help, to show weakness now could destroy his plans for the future. He spun his staff gently, allowing it to coil around his arm. The armored soldiers around began to glow, the plate on their bodies as well as the swords in their hand as the enchantments took hold.

"Hogwarts! Bring down the wards!" He had barely said the words when a siege spell broke through. "TESTUDO!" Ragnok yelled loudly. Harry stepped back into the wall of Goblin shields that quickly closed around him and the other Nation leaders. The one whose shield was hit, slightly bend his knee, but was kept steady by the Goblins to his sides.

When Hadrian stepped out of their protection he craned his neck with an audible crack and smiled while bending over onto all fours, black fur spread quickly over his body and then... then he grew. A lion creature easily three times the size of a muggle car. With Lightning sizzling and moving around it's neck for a mane.

The creature looked up, a pulse of magic emanated from his body for but a bare moment... it was more than enough.

Clouds covered the sky causing it to turn black, and the wind picked up quickly turning into a cutting storm. With an all mighty roar that made even Jaloch the Dragon bow her head in fear, the storm had come and with it thunder and lightning striking the ground around the Lion and the Death Eaters for whom he was aiming.

Meanwhile the combined armies of Ravenwood screamed, roared and snarled as the black cloaked Dementors came for them.

"Break rank, slaughter them all!" The Lion growled commandingly. The Nymphs were the first, like little canonballs they shot off, glittering from the white Chaos magic. The Fairies in human form, otherwise known as elves fired a salve of arrows, nailing some of them just as the wizards in his army including his girls in the ranks further back, fired off their Patronuses.

Harry who quickly turned back stepped up to Jaloch and touched the side of her long snout. She was ready, for family... and her new home. "Breath?" Hadrian asked kindly. Before firing, she aimed and breathed in deep. Then a roar sounded once more from the brood mother as white fire streamed from the front of her mouth.

The Dementors quickly realized that they had a hard time getting close to these humanoids. They tried to feed off the armour, tried to grab on to their victims, they even managed and succeeded somewhat, but it acted much like that damnable guardian spell the wizards were so fond of using. It was out of nowhere that a few dozen of them were enclosed by a burning inferno of holy fire. It was too much positive energy to absorb, too much to eat. They couldn't handle the magic. And so? They burned!

All those who ever thought Dementors were mute, had never heard one scream before. Harry opened his arms wide and laughed wickedly enjoying their pain fully and completely, just as they had done when he'd been writhing on the compartment floor on the train third year. Just as they had when they had made him fall of his broom during that fateful Quidditch match. This was payback. An eye for an eye. "Run!" They surely yelled. "Run for your lifes!"

Piles of ash and bone, remains of Giants and Acromantulas littered the Battlefield. His army fell back into formation, no longer breaking rank. They were back to being one perfectly displined body now. They were waiting. Their King was about to make history.

"Ravenwood! March! TO VICTORY!" At last, the Ravens forces moved forward. Systematically killing off all those still dying on the ground, some yet screaming in agony. While dozens of the Goblins warriors leapt from held up shield to held up shield, luring in the Dementors, goading them to come suck out their souls. And laughing as the guards of Azakban hit the chaotic Light enchantments on the Goblin armour only to be repelled and staggered before the warriors came for them, they were then quickly, and brutally dealt with. The sound of bones being ground to dust filled the air. Hadrian would never even need his Pegasus and Griffon riders. Or indeed any of his other forces.

* * *

 **Meanwhile... on the ramparts of Hogwarts**

The school stared in disbelief at the two warring armies and the apparent easiness with which the Ravenwood forces dealt with those following Lord Voldemort. But most importantly... at the wrought carnage. Blood and parts of limbs, creatures screaming and attempting to get back into the forest and away from the fighting before being finished off. All those that were already down, were quickly finished off without remorse or hesitation.

They gasped as they noted a black cloaked man come for them... Hostages, Tom thought. Would help him greatly. Just pick one up, and fuck off. At least that was his cunning plan.

He landed and moved for one of the children always dodging spells from the adults. Stunners, disarming charms... pitiful truly.

He was just wallowing in his own greatness when suddenly his left hand left his outstretched arm. And before he knew what was going on, he was kicked not once, but twice in the face resulting in a bloody... well whatever the remains of his nose were.

The small Charms master spit to the ground. "He knew you would run, Tom. Knew you would try to take the cowards way out." Everyone on top watched with shock and horror as Filius Flitwick pulled of his shirt to reveal a slim, but strong looking black armour, black spread wings adorned it's back the protrusion on the armour identifying the older man to anyone from Ravenwood, as one of their Kings inner circle. Tom Riddle didn't know what to think.

"You joined the darkness?" He asked laughing.

"I joined a man who gave me back my clan. My family. Who undid my choice to remain a wizard, and instead allowed me to be both. Wizard and Goblin. Always both." With a small snarl the usually timid Professor pulled a dagger with his left hand to wield with his wand. "MY LIFE FOR THE EMPIRE!" And with that he charged. Weaving easily through the curses of the Dark Lord, who was more used to fighting targets like Albus Dumbledore who remained stationary and were up to a show of pure power. Now however... he faced the world duelling champion. And lazy... or stationary? This man was not. "Arcane Vitae!" Flitwick growled before pointing his wand to the ground. "By the Lord of Chaos, rise and do your Masters bidding."

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom tried, the spell was however blocked by a stone wall shooting up around Flitwick, then a Golem with limbs held together by ribbons of violet magic rose from the ground.

"Speropacem!" The Chaos sigil quickly covered the creatures body, before condensing in it's neck. "Kill the fucker!" Flitwick demanded pointing his wand at Tom. With a burst of magic, the creature of rock, stone and magic disappeared in violet vapor, it shortly reappeared with it's rock fist buried into the Dark Lords stomach. For the rest of his mortal life, Filius Flitwick would swear he saw the Golems fist dent the Dark Lords stomach. That he saw he saw it come out of his back.

"Avada Kedavra!" Flitwick yelled pointing his wand. He would explain that to Hadrian later... for now he wanted that thing dead but the Dark Lord was good, and while ringing for breath he managed to use the creature for cover.

"Obsidio! Bombarda Maxima!" The smile on the half bloods face was one for the history books. With every spell he cast his followers became week. With every spell he cast here, he would call in his end that much sooner. The dark Lord was smacked around a little bit, getting tired. But ultimately of course, his blasting hexes managed to demolish the Arcane Golem. And while Flitwick could have conjured another one, he didn't want to use too much of his students magic.

"Victory!" Voldemort suddenly proclaimed, slashing his wand across the charms Professors eyes in his moment of inattention. Nagini leapt from Voldemorts robe, eager to get at the throat of this filthy half blood creature that had dared to attack her master.

A black scaled serpent, with orange markings and a broad neck suddenly shot out off Flitwicks armor, cleanly biting off Nagini's head in a single fluid motion. Before spitting out it's Blood and turning to the Dark Lord with magic ablaze in it's yet undeveloped eyes.

"NOOOO!" The Dark Lord roared in a frenzy, allowing Filius to touch the mark on the back of his neck. Instantly a portal opened, Filius slid through the legs of Voldemort and kicked him again, before throwing a banishing hex at the mans defenceless exposed back.

"Depulso!"

The fighting was over. Ragnok was just about to decapitate Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that had attempted to murder his wife and rape his daughter. "Clan Faulhurst, sends their regards." A whimper, and a sound which was perhaps the wolves attempt at talking. Sadly the Goblin leader had no intention of allowing him even a last word, much less a wish as he brought down the cold steel in his hands to lob off the dark creatures head.

"Now for the finale... it all ends... in a whisper." Harry growled feeling his magic flare from one of his inner circle touching their mark. He tapped his staff and once more, wordlessly opening a portal through which flying out seconds later... came none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle himself. The snake faced man looked up in fear from his prone position and all he had to say was:

"Shit."

"You got that right!" Harry declared viciously his expression contorted by rage, before he swung his staff above his head and slammed it down on the man before him, creating a small crater on the blood soaked ground accompanied by a blast of of wild magic.

The three future Queens of Ravenwood, who during all this fighting had been tasked with one thing alone. Protect the journalist Skeeter under Hadrians invisibility cloak, now stepped to the front of the forming circle of soldiers to watch the destruction of a legend.

"All it took was someone using my magic? Really? Just an echo was enough?" He kicked him.

"COME ON TOM! WHERE THE FUCK IS ALL THAT BRAVADO NOW?!" Another slam of the staff.

"WHERE ARE THE SMART QUIBS?!" Another one. He was then levitated up before slamming into the ground again violently, face first.

"WHERE ARE THE THREATS!?" He demanded with a cold snarl.

"DIDN'T YOU WANT A FUCKING DUEL?! THEN COME AND DUEL ME MOTHERFUCKER!" With a pulse of magic a rune flared on the ground and exploded right into the Dark Lords face, throwing him back with gusto.

"Lacero!" Tom croaked, he was visibly in pain.

"NO!" Harry yelled batting the spell away with his hand. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He aimed his staff which quickly began spitting out cutting spells.

"LOOK AT THAT! IT BLEEDS!" The end of the staff hit the stump on the bleeding Dark Lords left arm... and then he screamed as skin dripped from it, quickly followed by the slow flow of muscle matter and fat.

"CRUCIO!" Harry bellowed in deepest satisfaction making Tom scream in the most terrible pain. He twitched on the ground as Harry walked over stomping on his right hand repeatedly. "FUCK YOUR SPELL CASTING! FUCK YOUR WAND! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY? FUCK YOU!" He snapped it with his foot. Harry had been waiting for this very moment since his eleventh birthday when he'd learned what had really happened to his parents. The bones pulverized, Harry cast his spell once more. It was a slow withering curse. Starting from his finger tips, up to his shoulder.

"By the end of this week, I'll have the country searched thoroughly to the last corner, I'll find every last remaining Knight of Walpurgis, Marked Death Eater and every single living thing that may have ever so much as given you the time of the day. And I'll slaughter them all Tom. Luckily for you... you won't be able to see it!" Harry then levitated the broken body up high, directing it with his hand, so that even the cowards hiding on the walls of of Hogwarts could see it. And then he simply closed his fist, pumping magic up, inflating the Dark Lords body.

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! I WILL NOT BE TREATED THIS WAY!" It took all his strength to speak... he was done and everyone knew it, those would be remembered as his last words. The body exploded in a shower of blood and gore sending the head rolling over to Hadrians feet, with the spine still attached. Harry's magic turned black, it was a simple colour changing charm. But if he'd learned one thing, than it was that the Sheeple liked theatrics. And thus he turned to Skeeter under his cloak and her camera.

"Surrender and you will be allowed to leave this country. Fight me... and this is the end you can expect. We are Ravenwood and resistance... is futile."

With the threats gone, Rita took it off quickly and nodded her head. After all she'd just seen, she wouldn't cross him... ever. No point really. A smile spread across his face as he turned to his waiting people.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

In a place hidden from the world. In a room with no windows or doors. There was a small flicker of magic. It was the only light in the room at the time. A black vapory form materialised out of a golden cup. Cold laughter rang throughout the otherwise silent room. "I AM ALIVE!" The voice hissed darkly. A mere shadow... the barest ghost. But still... he had clung on once more. The wraith moved upwards, he would need to find refuge soon. To gather his strength for his next triumphant return. However... as much as he tried to move upwards, he couldn't. The room was locked. There was no light inside other than the occasional flash of magic. There was no breeze or sound. Instead, the wraith soon realized that it was not alone. There were more of him. And as much as they tried, none could move away from the others. Some invisible force was pushing them towards each other.

Then out of nowhere, the room was set alight by runes glowing of powerful magic. A spark followed... and then... all that remained was silence.

* * *

 **The Grounds of Hogwarts**

"Ave Victoria, my friends! THE DAY IS OURS!" Cheering, screams and howls of victory made their way quickly through the ranks, Goblins and Nymphs patting each other on the shoulder, clearly proud to have been part of the battle.

Meanwhile Hadrian stared back up at the castle. There was one more thing he wanted to do here. A question he had to ask, not necessarily for his peace of mind, but certainly that of the girls. They stepped up to him from behind, knowing his thoughts.

"Do what you must... Caesar." Ragnok growled from the side seeing them stand there together. The King smiled at the old Goblin, Ragnok the Cunning... bursting of pride.

"Losses?" Hadrian asked leisurely.

"A few injured, some Nymphs and Fairies are critical but they should make it, otherwise nothing." Ragnok answered quickly bowing his body in respect.

"Good, make sure our men and women rest up well Overseer... Dublin won't be long. And tell Donovitch I need him in London."

"Don't you worry. We'll be ready. Everything will be taken care off." Of that Hadrian had no doubt.

"Shall we?" Nym asked taking his right hand in hers. Fleur took the left without a word and Erica stepped up into his chest. Together they disappeared.

It didn't take long, a moment of quite, to travel from point A to B. The Headmasters chamber looked chaotic and Harry didn't like it. It was more 'Snape' than 'Dumbledore'. He sighed and watched Erica conjure a couple of chinz chairs. And while they weren't Dumbles comfortable, they would do.

"Hello Albus." Harry told the portrait staring at him and the girls, opening his arms in a similar welcoming fashion he'd had in the Great Hall. "So the good news is, I've figured out the Power the Dark Lord knows not." The Portrait smiled.

"Very good my boy. The stone?"

"Well hidden away in a place only my family will ever find it." The old man seemed annoyed at that, scrunching up the wrinkled nose.

"The wand?" I pulled the thing from my back.

"Is just a wand. A marvel of it's craft... but I've unlocked it's secrets with some help. And I could... if I were so inclined. Create more. Did you know? You had to, surely you've researched it?"

"In my youth... I would have. Later... it seemed more prudent to leave some secrets... to the world." The old admitted making me sigh again.

"It's a rune engraved wand, a principle usually employed while creating working staffs. Amplification... focus... power. That's all there really is to it. It's no wand created by Death and it most certainly won't make me it's master." While it seemed to surprise him it wasn't why Hadrian had come. "I'm here for some answers. Whatever they are will decide how our kind will remember you. So as a founders heir, I compel you to tell the truth." The paintings around gasped. "Why play cupid? Why put together Bill and Fleur? Remus and Tonks? What was the point Albus." It was clear that the old Headmaster didn't want to answer. But after a few moments, magic forced it out of him. He had no choice in the matter. He wasn't alive, he was a collection of memories animated in a painting.

"The first should be obvious, my boy. Mrs. Weasley..." Fleur snarled at the old man.

"Bill has since passed away. She is a Delacour again. Although... not for very long if I have my way." Harry said looking at her warmly. She of course picked up on what he was implying and favoured him with her own bright smile.

"Very well... Miss Delacour came to our country so very readily. I can see it on you. Blood Rituals of the most vile kind. But yet... they made you strong. As they once did Tom, myself and Gellert. Blood carries our Magic. It may just be energy we can somehow absorb... but... it is there. With every passing decade, the Pureblood inbreeding has been getting worse. We loose more of our magic by the year. So when she so readily dropped into my lap, I decided to provide the Weasleys with a fit young woman, capable of birthing strong children. Naturally... had I survived. None of them would have been part creature." Albus Dumbledores eyes regarded Fleur with cold disdain before he continued. "They had always been loyal to the light... they deserved it. I was well on my way to ensure you would end up with the Weasley girl while Miss Granger... well, she ran into a confundus charm aimed at you during the first task of the tournament. It unhinged her. The poor girl has never been the same. However... fortune smiled upon me. As the charm seemed to have killed any budding feelings for you and instead made her look at Mr. Weasley as a fitting romantic partner. A perfect pairing for my plans to 'freshen up' the blood as it were. Now next... I believe. You asked about Remus. He has always been so very lonely. So afraid... so deep into his own self pity. I struck a deal. He came to work for me, trying to get the Were's on our side and in turn? I made sure that a young woman found her way into his bed. Neither of us cared for any offspring, Lycanthropy cannot be inherited and Remus, being the man he has always been. Wouldn't have made it another 5 years. Most likely he would have just disappeared in the chaos of a battle somewhere. Gone away just the way he did when your parents died."

"So in the end... you did what you did... because you could?" Harry asked in utter disbelief, he'd assumed the worst a few months ago... the fact of it being true...

"For the greater good, my dear boy. For the greater good." With a snort the young Chaos mage gave him a nod before turning to the women behind him.

"Is that good enough?" He met their eyes and understood. Erica held both of the others hands as Hadrian turned back on Dumbledore.

"What happens next is also for the greater good Albus. I will not do this country the disservice of asking for any meddling you might have done before I came to school. In this instance... I believe. Ignorance is bliss. However... seeing as this school currently has no Headmaster with Snape laying dead in the great Hall after I snapped his neck." Dumbledore gasped as horror filled his eyes. "As a founders heir, I declare Hogwarts closed. Ladies... Gentleman. I invite you to share your knowledge with young minds instead of being cooped up in a room watching someone do paper work."

"Where would you want us?" Phineas asked eagerly.

"At the Ravenwood Institute for Magical Knowledge."

"A new school?" Fortescue asked excitedly.

"When can we leave?" A sturdy looking woman wanted to know.

"First of all... you are all bound to secrecy about anything you might have ever seen or heard Albus Dumbledore do in this room. As for him... all paintings of him are to be collectively burned. His chocolate frog cards... we'll come up with some new text. I'm sure Miss Skeeter will find great pleasure in that little task. When? Right now..." And with that a dozen elves appeared to clean up the portraits, taking them away to the island. Letting out a sigh he turned towards the girls opening his arms wide. "I'm sorry Dumbledore was..." He looked at the last portrait disappointedly while they joined him a comforting group hug. "Is... who he is."

"As much as I enjoy the cuddling." Nym commented breathing against his neck slightly. "You need to send some of our people to secure the ministry."

"She's right." Fleur agreed causing Harry to gently shake his head.

"Don't worry, Donovitch should have things well in hand." With smile Nym then pushed him back and sat up on the Headmasters desk. "That means we have time, right?" She asked seductively making the others giggle light heartedly.

"I'll always have time for us." Harry declared lovingly, stepping back up to her.

"We have all night." Fleur agreed hugging her from behind.

"What are we waiting for then?" Erica asked while easily dropping her robes in a single move.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Great Hall, The next morning...**

It was nearly mid day when he strode back into the hall, some had gone by then. They would soon enough realize that they had no say in whether or not to make this choice. They were either with... or against him.

Some of the people present visibly retreated further into the shadows. Into the safety of the group. A trait most visible on the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning." It rang from the hall. To his surprise, most of that had come from Slytherin.

"In case anyone was wondering. You are free to leave. That being said. More battle is coming. Treaties were broken and I intend to see the ones responsible punished."

A hand rose in the back of the Slytherin table, there at the end, barely visible, as they'd always been were the carrow twins, Hestia and Flora. It was the latter who seemed to have a question.

"Go on." Harry said smiling.

"Will you run for Minister?" That caused some laughter and some looks from the Lions asking if she'd gone insane. Harry Potter and Minister! It was unthinkable. He had always hated attention. But then the laughter died, and their facial expressions quickly turned from amusement to horror. Because this Harry... was not their Harry. This wasn't a Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Harry. This was a Ravenclaw Slytherin one.

"The answer to that is complicated. The ministry with it's departments is resuming their work as we speak. A mixture of Dwarven and Goblin forces took it back last night while you were all blissfully asleep. The position of Minister will stay vacant. But if you'll allow. I'm about to address all witches and wizards of the islands. Perhaps that will answer your questions." A couple of questioning glances later saw Harry seated on his 'throne', the Headmasters chair up top. "Are we ready?" He asked tilting his head lightly to the side.

It was very suddenly that a woman stepped out from behind the chair. It was of course none other than Rita Skeeter who was now quickly waving and weaving her wand, scattering a number of focus crystals about to the hall before turning to him. "Yes, my Lord." The crystals came to life, quickly followed by the even and deep voice of Hadrian Ravenwood.

"Magical people of the British Islands, we are now coming to you live... from the Great Hall of Hogwarts. You may know me, as Harry Potter and I bring you news, last night a great battle was fought and ultimately... won. It is thus with extreme pleasure, that I proclaim the Dark lord Voldemort... to be dead." With rather dramatic pause, he continued.

"But the war is not over, the bigots over played their hands. And last night... with the help of some of my Dwarven and Goblin friends, I retook control of our Ministry of Magic. I made sure that all those responsible for running the magical part of this country into the ground were caught and detained. The Muggle and Half blood hunts are to stop immediately and all Snatchers are to report to the Ministry. Gringotts will reopen their doors for regular business, for you to take your money wherever you like. Furthermore, as there is no Auror department. My laws will be enforced by Nymphs, Elves, Goblins and Dwarves. Attacks on their person will be met with swift and deadly force.

Our Government has proven time and time again, that they are incapable of providing a lasting and permanent peace. Warnings of the Dark Lords return were ignored, many of the high ranking members of the Wizengamot happily joined the Voldemort Administration and even before, guilty or innocent didn't matter because those with enough money simply walked away, while innocents were wrongly imprisoned. This ends now." Harry took a deep breath as the magic in his eyes flashed clearly visible for everyone in the great hall. "You couldn't help yourselves before, you forced a 17 year old to save your entire society. So here it is. I've led an army to victory over your Dark Lord. I'm cleaning up your shit for you. And then, I'll make sure we have peace and you have 2 choices. You can stay and enjoy the fruits of my labour. Or you can get the fuck out of my country you useless pieces of trash. And in case any of that wasn't clear enough for the mentally challenged among you. I, Hadrian Ravenwood, previously known as Harry James Potter. Declare myself Emperor of the British Islands. If you wanna stop me. I suggest running off to Queen Victoria. She and I are going to have a not so civil talk shortly." He grinned to one in particular. "This was your first broadcast of the newly established Imperial News Network. You may look forward to more."

It was only 2 hours later, that a gathering of 150 Snatchers stormed their way into the Ministries Atrium with wands ablaze and curses on their lips. Once more however, cunning prevailed. As a newly established ward scheme, similar to the one that had blown up the Dark Lords camp inside the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, came up and exploded in a fiery inferno, ripping the entire thing to shreds, down to the last living soul. Those that were unfortunate enough to survive the blast, looked up to find the merciless armoured forces of Ravenwood staring down at them. Their last words, just like those of any bully realizing his time was up, were pleads of mercy that were ignored and answered with spells and cold steel aimed at their throats.

* * *

 **Ravenwood Château**

Harry and the girls had moved down, into a room with a single door, that held nothing of value. A broom, a bucket and cleaning supplies. Dobby and Winky moved through there easily a dozen times per day. Meanwhile outside Harry's forces were preparing for another march to war. But that wasn't important now.

"What are we doing here?" Erica asked clenching his hand tighter. There was something about this room that felt cold, something that made her lover feel cold. Fleur felt it too and subconsciously moved closer to Nym.

"We're here, because I want to share my last secret with all of you. Tap your wand to the wall." They did so without question waiting for any further explanations as they did so. "Soon enough, I'll have taught you all portal magic. This wall..." He swiped a hand along the middle which revealed a rune. Is linked to another. A room with no windows... a room without doors. "Aperi Porta." The maelstrom opened and Harry stepped on half way through before he held out his hand towards his three lovers. "Join me?" He asked lovingly and so they did.

The room came to live, in the middle there was a ghostly figure, violet in colour writhing about, snapping to every side. "Erica, Nym, Fleur... meet Lord Voldemort." They stared Fleur was the first to regain her composure.

"His Horcruxes?" She asked pointing to the ground under the figure which was obviously in great pain, there underneath him lay his forbidden objects.

"Right in one. The crystals you see around the room." Harry said waving his hand. "Are little more than focus crystals, tuned to focus Tom's soul pieces. Basically.. he's being electrocuted over and over. Then there is of course the fact that I'm forcing his soul together again, which would be less painful if he regretted splitting it... he isn't, so more pain it is." Walking forward, with Erica still holding his hand he reached into the blob of magic. "Hello Tom." The sound of heart wrenching sobs followed quickly.

"Please... please stop. I can't... it hurts!" A savage smile spread the groups faces.

"And it will hurt even longer asshole. Because you're going to be here forever!" Erica snapped angrily. Harry gave a nod at this.

"You wanted to be immortal didn't you Tom? I've granted you your dearest wish! Until the last spark of life withers away from this world, and the last light dies... you are staying right here. In the greatest pain of all times, without a way to escape. Without the ability to wield magic. Without... anything." A scream of agony resounded throughout the room only for as long as it took him to remove his hand. "This is my last secret. Nym mentioned it was all rather... merciful. After all... he more or less just died. Ever since I learned about magical crystals, I planned this. The four of us are the only people on this planet that have access to this room. It's..." Erica placed her forefinger against his mouth and shook her head gently with nothing but love in her eyes.

"We know exactly what this is Harry." It was no secret that his trust was not easily given. Showing them this, was his greatest gift. Bringing it in they shared a long embrace between the four of them.

"Now... I think it's time we go and finally conquer this damn Island." Dora noted grinning brightly.


	6. Chapter 6: History of Magic

Haven't had a day off in 4 weeks, not in much of a mood to write or proof read anything. Still... I tried to get this done. I think it turned out well enough.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. As you can see... if I did... the books would have turned out very differently.

* * *

 **History of Magic**

They had thought it a bad practical joke. The Prime Minister and the Queen herself had allowed the past few days to pass without a sliver of worry, unprepared for anything that was to come, advised by those knowing about the magical world that 'it' simply didn't have the resources to come and mount a half decent attack, never mind conquer them.

Now... days later, after these small creatures, the advisors had called Nifflers, had laid waste to military outposts, planes, tanks and armories. They had finally found their way into the power grid. By the hour more homes lost their connection to electricity. Parliament itself seemed strangely untouched, politicians inside learned why that was only a few hours earlier. They had received video footage, of what seemed like a battle right out of some fantasy movie. With communications all but gone down as well it was less about fighting, than perhaps reasoning with this King.

"Fortify the Parlament!" A voice yelled from the back. Patrick himself was long past drinking coffee, after getting that video he'd needed something a bit stronger. It was then that the lights suddenly flickered eerily and at last, they too had gone dark. Followed by the vicious blowing of a Goblin war horn only moments later. A sound all of them could have done without learning about for the rest of their lifes.

"It's a bit late... for fortification." No more yelling, no more sound whatsoever. Instead they all just stared at ribbons of violet lights gathering to form a man. A man they now knew, to be the King of Ravenwood. "Didn't you people get my message? I thought I was being quite clear. No white flag, no army to fight. How am I supposed to conquer your ass?"

"Charlatan!"

"Trickster!" Voices sounded making Harry laugh a booming laugh.

"Oh that's your problem? You don't believe I'm doing all those things? The videos not enough for you? Well let me educate you then my friends, in the immortal words of Darth Vader:" He brought both of his hands up and squeezed them the same way he had done in the movies. The incantation suffoca was wordless and within the blink of an eye people were ringing for breath and slowly dying. "I find your lack of faith, disturbing." Out of nowhere, the sound of a gunshot was heard resounding throughout the room. And while people stopped suffocating, others cheered at their brilliance, who would have thought it would be as easy as leaving a soldier hidden in their room...

They were allowed to relax and think that for just about 3 seconds... until they realized that the bullet had stopped in mid air, about a foot away from the back of Harry's head.

"There's a ward for that. Well... there's a ward for just about anything actually. But you get the point. I believe it's exact name... is Kinetic Nullifaction Ward, usually used by curse breakers to stop arrows or other sharp things from impaling them. Not that that's important." He explained leisurely before he reached back and pushed the bullet forward, towards the temple of the soldier who had fired his gun. Hadrian then weaved his hands, creating a small fog of violet around the man. It didn't take long for him to suddenly scream as the likeness of a hanged man burned itself into the side of his head. "Every time you cause harm to another living being again... the bullet will inch closer, it'll drill it's way right through your head." Without another word, the soldier dropped his handgun and fled the high Parliament room.

After swiping his right hand through his hair Harry stepped up to the window to look outside. "I like giving people choices... so you get two and they are these: One, you tell the brave souls outside, to open fire." He turned back towards them, having a sad look in his eyes. "Which means we'll slaughter them down to the last man, woman or child. Or two... you unconditionally surrender to the Empire of Ravenwood. I'll give you a further hour to decide. If there's not been any word by then, I'll occupy Parliament and see to it that you're all publicly executed before declaring you conquered." And with that, wind blew across him and drew his magic out of the window towards his waiting army.

"Caesar?" Ragnok asked eagerly.

"Peace, my friend. The mundanes didn't think we'd really be coming." Harry explained conjuring a chair for himself followed by the laughter of his men and women.

"Then they are fools." The old Goblin declared.

"We've always known that much." Donovitch agreed laughing heartily.

"I would prefer if they just acknowledged their failure to uphold existing treaty and surrender. It would spare us a lot of bloodshed." Oberon noted being the least blood thirsty of the nation leaders.

"Tell them then." Harry said ignoring Ragnok's snort.

"May I?" Oberon asked surprised, mercy had not been something advocated by his new King until now.

"They are not Death Eaters, Oathbreakers yes, but they are not... monsters. And looking at them... I think they're sufficiently intimidated by Jaloch and the 3 siblings." He meant of course the Dragon and the Basilisks.

Within the next hour, the forces of Ravenwood helped evacuate the immediate surrounding area while Oberons voice echoed towards the soldiers. Most of them abandoned their posts, left their weapons and went to their families. Granted, the dragon threateningly spewing fire into the air helped with the convincing.

As more and more of the soldiers left, Irish Parliament realised that they had already lost. Dublin fell at exactly 11:45, on the 27th of April, 1998. It was exactly 15 minutes before the time limit when a white flag was flown on the highest point of the Parliament building.

And it was exactly 30 seconds later, that saw two overconfident irish soldiers, start up a helicopter. And hold down a minigun into the Ravenwood ranks. Needless to stay that in the time it took them to start the engine, rise and aim, the ranks were closed and shields were high.

It was Ragnok himself that broke formation and allowed himself to be flung upwards by Jericho. Two goblin daggers sank into the front glass quickly, terrifying the pilot, as the creature hung from the glass.

"Hey boy. Get down!"

"Fuck you Monster!" The old Goblin laughed.

"I've been called worse, now... down!" Ragnok snarled swinging off to the left and disappearing. The daggers easily cut through the closed left side entrance to the flying machine. It took barely 10 seconds until the pilot heard a scream, and pleads for mercy from behind him before the shooter quickly made his way for concrete, shortly going splat on the ground.

"I feel about 40 years younger!" Ragnok laughed happily as his dagger pierced the seat from back to front. Causing a yelp of pain from the human. "I know there will be more of you. There are always more of you. But we'll show them what happens to those that would try to ruin our peace. In this moment however, I can only feel pity for you... sadly you won't be around to see what we'll build." He then slid the pilots throat and jumped out towards his brethren on the ground while the Helicopter itself was caught in mid air by Harry, before being shrunk and dropped to the ground like it was little more than a toy.

Somewhere in the back of Ravenwoods army, a voice cried out: "Speropacem!" Colouring the Parliament building in a violet light from the Chaos sigil now hanging over their heads. This battle was already done and a force big enough to occupy the Capital would be left behind.

It was decided that Oberon would arrive at London half a day early, to make his speech for them to retreat... some did. Others did not. That having been said, no one could ever accuse Harry of not giving them a fair chance to run for it.

* * *

 **The Battle of London**

 **29th, April 1998 Time: Exactly Noon**

 **South London**

London was all but evacuated. Quite the feat for a city that big. They had mounted anything even remotely resembling a gun on roof tops and walls. The entire thing was fortified to the last home.

"And it still won't be enough." Harry growled raising his staff high.

"TAKE IT!" He ordered at last.

Helmet's snapped shut as the Goblin Warg riders charged first towards the city's borders, they snarled and growled and soon enough the first shots were fired.

Lead hammered down to their left and right as bullets simply bounced off the Goblin steel armor.

"Be safe, shortie." Dora teased before a crack sounded and she disappeared taking a group of two dozen Ravenwood wizards with her. She couldn't wait for him to answer, nor would he have wanted her to. It would have sounded too much like saying goodbye.

"You're up next." He told the light haired Centaur next to him and the woman on top.

"Victory to you, Harry Potter."

"Aperi Porta! Behind the enemy lines Firenze, old friend. Be careful Fleur." She just smiled while the portal magic took effect, and they stepped through, followed by a couple dozen of Firenzes brothers and sisters. "Good luck."

Canon shells impacted close by, throwing half a dozen Goblin riders of their mounts.

"Just the blast!" They yelled making sure no one was hurt, helping up their brothers.

"ARCANE VITAE! Rise warriors of rock and stone, to do your Masters bidding!" The Earth itself rose and marched just before Harry himself bend over to change into his Animagus form. The King Lion. Creature of the sky, creature of Lightning. He barrelled forward and with him his remaining forces.

"Scale the buildings! Bring everything down around them!" He commanded as thunder roared above their heads.

 **West London**

"They're here! Donovitch, get up there!" Erica commanded as the Dwarf simply smiled savagely before swinging himself onto his Griffon and riding straight for the Helicopters rising from inside the City.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled being followed by a hundred of his kind, while another hundred Nymphs and Elves rode Pegasi into battle. Erica watched them before she closed her eyes.

"Harry..." She whispered feeling the back of her neck burn up. A deep rolling growl escaped her throat as she bend and grew. The sound of metal hitting metal, bullet upon bullet hailing down on the oncoming forces. The Griffons hit cried high pitched screams of pain before immediately descending to the offending enemy trench.

Donovitch threw his mighty hammer denting and forcing one of the Mundane flying machines to go down. "AIM TRUE!" He yelled to his men. As he watched 4 fairies drag one of the pilots right of his seat as he struggled desperately to get out of their grasp, they granted his wish dropping him to his death without mercy.

* * *

 **East London**

"Holy shit!" One of the soldiers yelled spitting blood as he was suddenly impaled by a Centaurs speer. He barely saw the woman slip from the creatures back getting to work drawing something on the ground.

"You cannot stop this." The horse said terrifying them further.

"You're gonna die!" Another brought his assault rifle to bear, only to be violently tackled to the ground and trampled into goo by hooves.

"Move together!" Firenze ordered. "Keep up your shields, protect yourselfes from their bullets. That was exactly the moment the Centaur next to him exploded from the rocket of a fired Rocket launcher. Now showered in the remains of one of his own, Firenze allowed himself a feral snarl and charged forward.

"The rune ward is set!" Fleur yelled. "Everyone stand aside!"

"Activate it!" Firenze urged using the soldier in front of him as a club to crush another. And with that another hundred Centaurs appeared around the street. Many of them were from China, some from Japan. There weren't many colonies anymore. Which was why they were here. A deal for space and peace without having to fear Mundanes finding them. Together they pushed onwards for the Palace of Westminster to see to the surrender or execution of Tony Blair. The Mundane Prime Minister.

* * *

 **North London**

An entire barricade simply exploded allowing the waiting wizarding forces to apparate inside without any problem. Assisted by a number of Goblins and Nymphs they pushed forward.

"Push south! Towards the Palace!" They did push, and were soon met by a dozen tanks, all shooting at once. Before anyone could do anything, both Goblins and Nymphs had jumped forward. Taking the shell to shield and body. The latter actually vanishing the shells.

"Bludrock!" Tonks yelled fearing for the Goblins life.

"I'm fine, lass. Just a little flesh wound." The warrior told her as the wizards swung and twirled their wands, transfiguring the tanks easily into large Lions that went on viciously attacking their drivers who were then ripped limb from limb in a shower of blood.

"All together!" Dora yelled point her wand to the enemy line. The wizards joined her and intoned: "Obsidio!" The siege spells left only rubble and gore in their wake.

Meanwhile all along the Themse panicked screams and yells for help could be heard as the entirety of Ravenwoods serpents including three fully grown Basilisk moved out of the water. Two Dragons roared, one was Jaloch. The other was Erica Zabini, Harry's chaos magic turning her wyvern Animagus into a full grown Horntail. With the two of them they began the assault on Buckingham Palace. The place however, while fortified. Was basically empty.

"ORDERS SIR?" The soldier yelled as the massive black Lion flipped over another tank. "SIR!"

"CHARGE!" Ragnok snarled, holding on tight to his white Warg. The ground trembled and shook at the thunderous Goblin Legions, both those riding on the backs of their wolf creatures and those on foot.

Tony was sure of one thing, they had gravely underestimated what these people were capable off. He'd often joked with others 'in the know' about how easy it would likely be to bring the magical community to heel. They had been terribly wrong. So very, very wrong.

Half a dozen lights shot off from the wooden sticks wielded by the men and women around, they impacted on the side of the buildings wall, ripping into it and creating large gaping holes in what would soon be the ruin of the Palace of Westminster. There was only one thing to do and god help him, even Hitler hadn't managed to bring them to their knees like they were now. But if he and his men were to survive, there was no choice. So Tony grabbed the Megaphone in his hand tighter and did the only thing that might safe lives, he loudly declared: "WE SURRENDER!"

The Lion came running up and crashed through the window before changing back into a man. Guards were there, aiming there little pistols. "If I have to take them from you... you die." Harry threatened quickly. And with that the guns were dropped and people were going down on their knees. "It really didn't need to come to this, you know. You broke our treaties. Laughed at us when we asked for help against a dangerous mad man. Why? Because you thought you could. You are just lucky I don't feel particularly vengeful today. Because magical Britain... my dear Tony, didn't sign the Geneva Convention."

"Caesar!" A bloodied Goblin yelled looking around at the kneeling humans. It made him smile. Truly it did.

"Gryphook. How goes the day?"

"Lady Erica has sent word. The Palace is empty. It's assumed the Mundane Queen has hidden herself inside London Tower." He explained making Hadrian sigh heavily. He really hadn't started this to lay waste to half of London. Alas... if that was what it took.

"Good, make sure they are all on their way to Ravenwood and put them on a ship to the mainland." Seeing the expressions of some of them he added. "Don't worry, I don't have prison camps, although for some of you maybe I should build some...? No though. I'm going to send you away, no money no anything. Those still alive, wizards and mundanes alike, that fought against me and mine. Are no longer welcome on 'my' Islands." He was about to move back out onto the Battlefield when he decided to give away a little secret: "Oh and Tony... just in case you were wondering why you weren't getting any support from your fighter jets, or more specifically whatever happened to your Aircraft Carriers. I sank most of them last night." The man just hung his head in defeat as he was led away... Hadrian couldn't even blame the guy. It's not every day you loose your capital. He then faded away, apparating towards the Tower of London and the last Mundane Bastion in the city.

* * *

 **The Tower**

"Mr. Potter." Harry smiled down at the smaller man.

"Filius. What do we have?"

"Some very desperate Muggle soldiers. We've set up smaller and bigger wards. Their rockets are now being redirected and their bullets don't reach us. We've had to dodge a couple of spells, including unforgivables. But we're all wide awake. They won't touch us." He said confidently.

"Prepare our Siege spells, see to it that the Golems build us a bridge, I want to safe magic as long as I can just in case her majesty has something up her sleeve."

"Both Master Holum and Master Ugnuk are trying to break their wards. It shouldn't be long now." Hadrian smiled and sat down. No, it wouldn't be long. Not with the prime Dwarven and Goblin curse breakers on the job. He sighed.

"Any news from the others?" Harry asked worridly. He hadn't yet heard from Dora, Fleur or Erica.

"Scratches, nothing more. They are just bringing their troops into position. And should join us..." Multiple cracks around them brought the warriors around to attention. They relaxed quickly enough as they realized the wizards that had arrived were all part of their forces. Without a word, Harry and the girls shared an intimate group hug.

"I'm not turning into a dragon again. I have a taste in my mouth like I gurgled gasoline." Erica complained smiling lightly.

"Hopefully it won't ever be necessary after this." He then turned to Luna who'd arrived with them. She had not been part of the battle itself but had otherwise assisted Ravenwood in it's campaign. "How are we doing?"

"Very few possible routes for failure remain. 2 things are still certain. The oldest warrior still falls, so does 7. As you keep thinking of ways to cut off reinforcements, more ways dim and fade away by the second."

"You still won't tell me about the warrior or the number?" It annoyed him to no end not to know.

"As I've told you a dozen times, this is for the best. Things would change if I told you. You would attempt to save one, and charge for the other. Both things would lead to a worse outcome. The next old warrior will be closer to you than this one. In time, you will call each other family. But together, you, him and all the others. Will create our Empire of Magic. This... is the best way." Her eyes rolled over. "The last battle for London... begins now."

She finished the words the exact same moment seven light cracks were heard over the bridge created by the Golems.

"Seven against seven... fitting. Be home for dinner." Harry joked before walking off leisurely towards the bridge.

He was followed by Filius Flitwick, Donovitch Fullhammer, Ragnok Faulhurst, Bludrock Gragga, High King Oberon and Firenze the Centaur.

It was this moment, that would forever be remembered, tales of the first true march of Ravenwood would be told pointing at the photograph Rita Skeeter had just taken from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"The Queens Marauders." Harry hissed towards the man up front.

"Christian Valáis." The man looked like nothing special. Light brown hair, blue eyes. Had they met on the street, Hadrian wouldn't have given him a second glance. He bowed lightly and stated: "I'm the current number seven." Which meant he was the most powerful of them and was most likely to fight Harry himself.

"So what do you want? I thought we were going to fight." Harry commented.

"I've been authorized to negotiate." Christian said seriously followed by raucous laughter of all of Ravenwood.

"I'm sorry? What about me laying waste to your capital has given you the idea that you have any grounds for negotiation?"

"Reinforcements are on their way as we speak. The ICW has been contacted, the Red Coats are coming."

"Ahh... ICW Hitwizards." Harry said cracking his neck. "There is just one problem with that."

"And what's that?" Thunder roared about them as magic flashed through Hadrians eyes.

"I've got friends in the water. Let me ask you, have you ever seen what the merpeople are capable of with Goblin forged weapons? Cause I have... and it's fan fucking tastic." The young man now paled as Harry remembered last night with a fond but certainly creepy smile, Englands fleet being drawn down and sunk into the depths of the ocean was a memory he would treasure for years to come. "I also have a new ward scheme under the water, an anti apparition and notice me not ward combined to perfection. They need to actually land on this islands... with ships. And they can't. Because I'll have them sunk before they ever reach shore. So you see, you pompous fuck, I've had you in check before this battle ever started. All you've done is reacted. You've planned 3 steps ahead. I planned 10. For every possible failure, there are 10 back up plans. For every back up there are more plans. I've had years to plans this, years to see where your military is, what kind of gear you have and what I need to have and do to make it all useless. From the beginning, this was never about if I would win, it was just a question of how and when. How many would I lose? And I have lost people. Good people. But in the end it'll be worth."

"YOU EXPOSED US YOU MAD MAN! HOW CAN THAT BE WORTH IT?!" One of the numbers yelled making him laugh.

"There are good people, Mundanes, half bloods and Pure bloods. And they will all be allowed to live in the Empire I'll build. One with no bigotry, one where those who can... help. A peaceful place to raise children, and learn about the world. That... is worth anything.

Tell me, where was your righteous anger 17 years ago? Where was the Queens oversight and her famous Marauders when Lord Voldemort terrorised the magical community and killed whoever wasn't fast enough to disappear? Where was the ICW? You fucks were required by treaty to come help... and yet you all twiddled your thumbs, whistling away as my parents were slaughtered in their home. This is me... showing you that this is your payback. You didn't come to our aid back then, you aren't needed now. Ravenwood doesn't acknowledge your laws anymore. So surrender, put down your guns and wands. Take your Queen and leave this place... and never return. It's more of a choice than those in the war against Voldemort ever got." The man lit up his wand making Hadrian sigh.

"We'll fight your tyranny to the last man if necessary." Harry shook his head with a serious expression now plastered over his face.

"Pity... and I mean that... because that's exactly what will happen."

Christian was very suddenly taken by a great force and flung into the building. "Aquamenti." A stream of water drenched everything in a straight line in front of him. "Forma Fulgur." Harry said as orbs of Lightning formed around him. He pointed his staff and wordlessly, of they shot to their target. The force of the magic would soon cause part of the building to crumble down. This was the signal for the Ravenwood forces to charge. Past the fighting, into the Tower itself.

Serpents and Wargs first, followed by Wizards, Goblins and Dwarves.

"You're very slow, aren't you?" Oberon said disappointedly in a small childs voice as he he flew around his enemy as nothing but a ball of silver light. "That's the issue with your schools, you only learn how to fight wizards, and I'm not a wizard my young friend." The long haired, dark skinned man slashed his wand around, nearly hitting his comrade fighting Flitwick.

Bludrock conjured a wall of knifes and them the towards the woman in front. She weaved through the onslaught, only to find another. These weren't spells however, she was being pushed hard by conjured weapons. It was very suddenly when she felt something nick her cheek.

The Goblin looked down at his enemy, a young woman who could have barely been over 30. A conjured dagger disappeared and the small cut on her cheek revealed what had her suddenly kneeling. "I'm the last Goblin Battlemage. Soon enough, there will be dozens, then hundreds. The Nation, our Empire will never be forgotten. The poison you feel now... was made from serpent venom. It's a simple paralytic agent." He then carefully took her wand and snapped it in two. "So you don't get any ideas. You will be shipped off to the mainland."

Mundanes were seen jumping out of windows in sheer terror, some to their deaths. Others sailed through the air still shooting their guns, for nought. Meanwhile Donovitch sent his wizard straight upwards, having just shattered the mans jaw with his hammer and knocked him out.

It was Ragnok who seemed the only one of them well matched to his opponent. They bobbed and weaved slashing wand and dagger at the other trying desperately to win ground. The old Goblin felt it now... more than ever. Age had snuck up on him. At one point... he was the most feared fighter in the entire Goblin Empire, and then one day... he had woken up and realized he was old and grey. What a battle he'd fought with Hadrian. Sword against Sword. The rule had been to fight without a wand... who could have known that the boy didn't really need one. A smile spread his face as he turned his body to the side dodging a light yellow spell from the nervous wizard before him. He didn't hear the Chaos mage call for a full Goblin retreat. Ragnok was too focused on this battle, he hadn't felt this agile or strong in years.

After managing a standing summersault over his opponent, he kicked him in the back before dashing after him and inflicting an x shaped cut through the mans robes. For a moment his thoughts turned to his wife... she would surely follow soon. Such was their way. The bond of life they shared. His daughter... she knew everything he knew, he had taught her everything, prepared her for this day exactly. For he knew now what this was. Just as well he knew, that this... would be his last battle.

With a pained groan on the ground the Marauder turned around. "What the hell is happening to you?" Ragnok grinned as he twirled a dagger around his hand.

"We call it Flaring, the last stand." The old Goblin declared eliciting gasps from those around him. "I'm 157 years old boy, that's well above the Goblin average. Right now, I'm faster, stronger and more aware than I was at the prime of my career. I could behead you a 100 ways and then, after I win. I will crumble to the ground... dead."

"Why do you fight then?" All Goblins around laughed as Ragnok placed his daggers gently on the ground. As though they were too valuable to continue using.

"It is the Goblin way. I fought in the great Underdome, the Goblin pits, and wars the likes of which you can't even imagine. And after all that. I was privileged to become... Caesar. I brought the clans together, I created a Nation. An Empire... and I led them here. Back above ground. Back to true strength." The veterans eyes narrowed at the wizard. "And now... I'll use that strength to break you."

His heels dug down, quickly followed by dash, before the wizard even had time to get up or point his wand, Ragnok had hold of him. First his wand, which the old man snapped like a twig. He twisted the enemies arm, right... then left. Bending them until they too broke with a sickening snap. The yelps of pain didn't seem to bother the old Goblin. Instead he brought his foot down on the wizards knees, snapping them in half too. "I now show you mercy. Don't ever forget, how easily I could have killed you, for some of my brethren will not be as lenient. Now yield, before I change my mind."

With tears of hatred in his eyes at the humiliation he had just suffered the unnamed wizard hung his head. "I yield." Ragnok smiled and closed his eyes, knowing full well that this wizard, was out of the battle. No wand, no magic. Very few could do what Hadrian could do. A light cracking nose made him snap open his eyes, just as his thoughts turned to family once more.

"Give me a standard with our flags." He demanded. Hadrian conjured one for him immediately. Ragnoks body relaxed as he looked onto the collection of allies. Most importantly for him in that moment, the Raven and the serpent around the staff, and the the likeness of a scale, with a sword in the middle and two Goblins hands to the side, surrounded by laurel wreaths. The cracking became louder as Goblins cheered and screamed.

"Hail thee Caesar, First Emporer of Magic, long may the Raven fly." He raised the standard high for all to see, extending his hand as if to shake someone elses.

"Fortius Quo Fidelius! Long live the Goblin Empire!" And with those last words, the old mans body did not crumble to the floor, but instead stood tall, as the cracking sound revealed itself for all to see. Ragnok the Cunning was turned to stone where he stood. A Paragon of the Goblin people, it was the natural magic of their people that had chosen him for this... the greatest Goblin honour. As for Harry, he suddenly understood. Ragnok had ensured the Goblins loyalty with the way he chose to be petrified. The oldest warrior died... and became immortal.

"Go Gryphook." Hadrian commanded without delay. "Take his weapons to his wife and tell her! Tell her, her husband lives forever!"

He felt the magic, and moved into the spells path as a dozen Goblins flung themselves around the statue protectively. Any Goblin would have done so. Died with pleasure and be remembered until the end of time for his sacrifice. "I see now why this was inevitable." Harry stated batting the spell away, directing it to Filius Flitwicks enemy. The mans legs were ripped apart from the spell without any hope of regrowing them. "Had that hit... everyone inside that tower would have died in a Goblin rampage, you uneducated fuckwit." Christian flinched at the venom in the Dark Lords voice, his body was heavily burned and he himself was in a great deal of agony.

The Marauder could barely make out the fading image of the man in front of him, he blinked and suddenly Hadrian was gone, it was then a piercing pain out of nowhere made him scream from unimaginable pain. There were tears of course as he realized that through his back there was a hand, one that was lifting him up. Those around cheered their King and Emporer while he simply stated: "Be gone." Before he crushed the Christian Valáis heart in his hand with loud squishing noise.

This caused all wizards, soldiers and office people still running around in a panic to finally drop their wands and weapons to give up at last.

"Let's go meet the Queen." Hadrian declared with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

On their way the passed prisoners, restrained by serpents of different sizes, the remains of rooms, some clearly having been on fire. "Fleur." Hadrian noted happily. He pushed the double doors open with both hands and strode inside, shadowed of course by his inner circle, minus Ragnok. They had done the impossible. And it was time for their reward. Meanwhile for the royal family, it must have been what it feels like to see the devil himself walk into a room.

"Let's get right down to the point. You have two choices. 1: You surrender all rights to the throne to me, we tell your people that the war is over before it started and you get to take everyone you like with you off the islands. 2: You don't surrender, I keep on slaughtering your soldiers, and see you hanged for High Treason. Choose now." It was Bludrog who presented the appropriate paperwork that the Queen signed without uttering a single word. The occasion was forever caught on film as well.

It was 8:47 pm when London flew the flag of Ravenwood for the very first time. And was declared conquered. The war however was not over for some time. Splinter groups and underground uprisings had already begun to form and didn't acknowledge the Queens surrender. The groups, very few of them actually employing wizards, were quickly found and destroyed. Some by lethal... some by non-lethal means.

It was the 30th of April 1998 at 2 pm in the afternoon when all battles ceased and the deportation of harmful elements to the Empire began. Ascension Day was upon them.

It was an iconic moment when Hadrian Ravenwood seated himself for the first time, on the throne in Buckingham Palace. The Overseers, and his future wifes, even part of the army and the reporter Rita Skeeter stood around him and waited as he closed his eyes for a moment... surely taking it all in. Finally he spoke, his first words forever to be remembered as: "Let's get to work."


	7. Chapter 7: Cause and Effect

Happy New Year everyone, I hope you've all had a good start to the new year. This chapter finishes the story, although I'm half planning another short bonus chapter to give you more of an idea about my personal Harry Potter Universe and the things happening in the background.

For those of you also following Hadrian Black, that will be updated next. Shouldn't be long now. On the bright side my brothers heart problem seems to have been resolved by medication, on the negative side of things... I work retail and there are a few more weeks until things calm down. Still, as you can see I found some time to write. :)

Because this chapter my trigger a few people, I'd like to say that what I've done with certain institutions and people on the planet, was done purely for the benefit of this story and has nothing at all to do with reality or indeed my personal beliefs.

 **Disclaimer: The usual...**

* * *

 **Cause and Effect**

Thus began a time of healing... not just for the magical community in Britain but perhaps most importantly for a young wizard who had finally gained what he'd always wanted. A family, love... and above all else... a choice in what to do. So that's what he did... he made choices.

The Goblins were gifted London to rebuild as they saw fit, simply because it was the sight of one of their Paragons. For the first time in centuries, they were allowed to dwell above ground.  
Meanwhile the Dwarves were gifted general mining rights throughout the Empire. And took to surveying the country quickly. Small settlements sprung from the ground like weed.

The Nymphs, Elves and Fairies as well as Centaurs were given room to expand throughout the islands and were allowed to use the National Parks as their homes under the condition that they continue to do what they'd always done. Which was to take care of the nature around them. It would take some time, but before long, Hybrid colonies housing not one, but all races would be created.

Rules and laws were changed, especially those concerning wizarding kind. Love Potions were outlawed as liquid Imperius. While the definition of Chaos and Order magic once more found it's way into magical schooling.

The ministerial ban on so called Dark Magicks, and the Unforgivables in particular was lifted because the Cruciatus could in fact be used to resuscitate a patient suffering from heart failure.

The Imperius also found it's way into hospitals as a means to keep patients calm.

Meanwhile the killing curse would now be commonly found in slaughter houses, as a humane way to deal with animals. Needless to say, their criminal use was now more heavily punished than ever. Not only could criminals be locked away, they could be thrown into the Goblin pits, tortured or even killed.

For in Hadrians opinion... while perhaps no one truly deserved to die, there were most certainly those who did not deserve to live and breath his air.

* * *

 **6th Mai, 1998**

 **Emergency Meeting of the ICW**

Many seats at the table of the round room hidden for the purpose of this meeting, in the middle of Lichtenstein, were empty at this moment, giving proof to the disturbing rumours numerous members of the esteemed governmental body of the ICW had heard.

An uprising had taken place. Many of the magical races were gone from public view, and some... even from their seats at the table.

Apparently, if those rumours were to be believed. All of fairy, nymph and elf kind had declared their representatives Oberon and his wife Titania, High King and Queen. Something that hadn't happened since the time the magical world had decided to go into hiding.

The Dwarves weren't really much of a surprise, they had always had a close friendship with Goblin kind trading metals and gems at their leisure. Although of course, in the past years even their relationship had been somewhat rocky.

"Everyone... quiet, please." The dark skinned man up front said holding up his hand to gain everyones attention. It took a moment for the room to abide the command but then the noise around steadily died down. "We've come together, to discuss the newest uprising in magical Britain. To this end, we will now hear Mr. Pius Thickness, current Minister of Magic."

The lanky man was no longer walking tall. Instead he was visibly retreating into himself. Yet, he spoke with a certain amount of confidence.

"3 years ago... Albus Dumbledore was voted out and subsequently forced to vacate the honorable Chairmans position, why? It was for announcing the return of the Dark Lord V-v-voldemort. Time has passed since then and as you now all know, he wasn't lying. Minister Fudge... and Minister Scrimgeour both assured you that there was no such thing as a newly risen Dark Lord in our country, that everything was perfectly fine. That was until a year ago when I was called to office... which was the day our Ministry fell." Gasps drew around the room. "I was under the Imperius curse for most of the past few months. The lack of oversight, both from the Muggle Queen, as well as the ICW, saw to the destruction of magical Britain as you know it. You blindly believed me and those before me. So I'm not sorry."

"Not sorry for what?" Mr. Akingbade, the current Surpreme Mugwump asked.

"I've done terrible things in the past few months, Chairman Akingbade. Things that easily classify me as a monster... and Death Eater. I want you to know that I had a choice. I didn't have to do this. I could have just left... but to return to my home. To ensure the survival and safety of my family. And most importantly, to ease my conscious." He had barely finished when the door behind him blew open and two red robed Hitwizards were blasted inside before they came to a hold unmoving on the ground in front of them. All heads turned towards the slow tapping sound, of a staff meeting the stone floor.

"Thank you, Pius. You are free to go wherever you wish, including Ravenwood." The man smiled, bowed and quickly clasped his robe disappearing with the swirling magic of a portkey. Meanwhile Hadrian Ravenwood, now himself cloaked in black armour, with a black cloak billowing behind him strode into the room with all the confidence of someone who had just conquered a country.

He smirked lightly before turning to the dark skinned man up front.

"I must have missed my invitation." All wands in the room were now lit and aimed at him. "You do realise that a slight like this might as well be taken as a declaration of war in our world?" He sighed before conjuring a chair as from behind him Goblins moved inside, at the head of them now? Bludrock of the Gragga clan.

"We lost a couple of ships moving towards England..." Akingbade mentioned with narrowed eyes.

"Ahh... the red coats. I'm going to move my staff now, I suggest none of you fire a spell, otherwise this will turn into a blood bath. Aperi Porta." Out of the portal came one of the ICW Hitwizards, guarded by Jericho herself who was yet coiled around him. "Mr. Malone, give your report." He looked jumpy and weathered, but knew if he moved wrongly the serpent would drop him.

"My name is Logan Malone, I'm the highest ranking surviving member of the 3rd Interference Regiment. Our ships were sunk by Merpeople just off the shore of Britain, we were allowed to surrender and only those who fought, were killed. Of the 500 ICW Hitwizards you sent to aid Queen Victoria against the Dark Lord of Ravenwood, 392 survived and are currently imprisoned." He looked to the newly risen Emperor and hung his head. "I was also told to relay that while the Empire of Ravenwood is not part of the Geneva Convention. We're being treated according to it's laws."

"You may now use the Portkey I've provided to you, and return to your family." Hadrian told the man crossing his legs. The man disappeared without another word while Ryan himelf leaned back in his chair giving them a very satisfied smile: "39 _1_ remaining prisoners of war." He gave a nod to Bludrock who immediately pulled a rolled up parchment from his armor.

"Ravenwood has been watching you, and we're well aware of your attempts to stop the general public learning of magic. We're also aware that you have utterly failed. Mainly because the video footage from the siege of London has since found it's way to newspapers all around the world and of course the 'refugees' from the islands flooding Europe."

"What do you want?" Asked a gnome donning the most majestic beard Hadrian had seen since Dumbledore.

"Reparations." Bludrock told him. "Every member of this confederation, with their admittance, has signed a contract which says that aid is to be rendered to any other member country in a time they are in need of such. Especially the risings of exceptionally skilled Dark Lords and Ladies. The last time this happened, all of Europe nearly fell to Hitler and Grindlewald before you deigned to interfere. This time... it was Voldemort. Killing thousands of non magical people, half bloods and pure bloods alike that didn't share his views. Only you didn't come. You weren't there 18 years ago... and you weren't there over the course of the past year. Instead... magical Britain looked to the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter to get rid of a wizard several years his senior. Well... they got their wish." The Goblin proudly declared looking to his Leader.

"You broke the contract. All of you, either by down right ignoring anything going on in my country. Or by simple and sheer ignorance." Hadrian continued. "Which means you owe me. I've taken control of the Islands. I've proven that unless I want you there, you aren't getting there. So here are my demands. I don't want your money, I don't need your books, knowledge or supplies. I already have those things. What I want, is for you to declare the Empire of Ravenwood a sovereign nation in the eyes of the ICW, all witches, wizards and magical people out there. I want a signed accord of all members to leave us the fuck alone or be wiped from the face of this planet."

"And then?" The Surpreme Mugwump Akingbade asked.

"Then I'll leave you alone, you get the 391 red coats in my prison back. I'll open travel routes through portal magic at specific places that are yet to be chose, to allow those who wish to join me through. However, as a fair warning... let me just say that if anyone uses those to bypass my security and in any way threatens or brings harm to my people, I'll raze their country to the ground."

"You know as well as I do that what you want is impossible." Hadrian laughed openly at Akingbade knowing full well the man was blowing hot air.

"And why is that? The ICW has the greatest magical military on the planet. True. You usually have a thousand hit wizards on permanent payroll. Another thousand are available to your as a reserve force. Which means... the nearly 400 of your soldiers I have... make up a quarter of your fighting force. I can match every last one of your wizards with a Goblin, Nymph, Dwarf, Centaur, wizard or witch. Shit I'll even tell you that I outnumber your force easily four to one." The Goblins laughed. "So you aren't ready to provide us peace after what I just offered? What are the families of those witches and wizards going to say? Can you imagine the outcry? I've done what you have been pretending to do. While you've sat around your little table, trying to make the magical people believe that you want them all to work together. I've done it. My island thrives on our ongoing cooperation and so will my Empire before long. Regardless of what you decide. I'll soon issue an open invitation to all magical people to come and join us. To build something that will last forever. With only 1 catch. You need to forget and relinquish some of your freedom." Naturally that invitation would exclude all people he'd just recently kicked off said Empire. "So sign the damn documents, you can tell the world that you reasoned with Britain's Dark King, they might even kiss your feet." The dark skinned man sat down at last. Defeat writing all over his face. If he fought this, many more would die. And the chances of victory seemed slim. He believed that much at least.

"I have your word? That you will let everyone go?"

"The contract, if you'll just read it. Says everyone who wishes to leave my Empire is free to do so upon the signing of this... treaty." It also said that everyone who wanted to stay was free to do so as well.

And thus... Surpreme Mugwump Akingbade and the new Emperor of Ravenwood signed the Accord of Lichtenstein. Officially declaring the UK dead in the eyes of the magical people the way the Queen had done the moment she signed her surrender for Mundane kind.

"Before we leave." Hadrian said standing at the door. "Kinetic Nullification Ward. Just something to remember."

"I don't understand." The man admitted.

"The mundanes are coming. They won't differentiate between the Ravenwood magicals and the rest of the world. They won't give you the choice to surrender or evacuate innocents. They are going to swarm you like locusts and everything in their path will be destroyed." He then shrugged. "That's what I think in any case. Anyway... good luck Akingbade. You'll need it."

100 of the ICW's Hitwizards... stayed. And only a week later the Gnomes joined Ravenwood under the condition that they would be allowed to continue their banking business. It was decided that the Gnomes and the Goblins, would thus merge their banking systems and henceforth work together.

* * *

 **Imperial News Network, Newspaper excerpts:**

 **April, 1998**

Mundanes to have meeting discussing threat of the magical community. Churches say magic unnatural.

 **June, 1998**

Mundanes have passed new law forcing magical citizens to register themselves.

 **September, 1998**

Mundane Catholic church to re-establish Inquisition. Says unregistered magicals dangers to Mundane community.

 **October, 1998**

Mundane Church to receive International funding. Inquisition to receive full world wide cooperation, battling threat of 'Wild Mages'

 **December, 1998**

Magical Governments to be dismantled world wide. Emporer offers refuge. ICW powerless?

 **January 1999**  
Supreme Mugwump detained after protecting magical family. Church to re-establish Witch Trials. Magical population horrified at implications.

 **March 1999**

Surpreme Mugwump executed! Emperor reissues open invitation to all magical people. You are welcome at Ravenwood!

Mundane Supremacy Movement rising to power in America. Threatens Witch burnings!

 **April, 1999**

Catholic Church gives full backing to Mundane Supremacy Movement. Says demons must be purged.

 **June, 1999**

American Universities of Magic forced to close doors. More magicals seeking refuge in the Empire.

 **August 1999**

ICW disbanded by mundane authority? Red Coats to join Imperial Army!

 **September 1999**

Emperor ensures cultural survival! Announces plans to build new Library for citizens of the Empire! Emperor looking for volunteer foreign book hunters!

 **October 1999**

World wide mass book burnings by Mundane kind! Pope John Paul the Second denounces magic as the devils tool!

 **November 1999**

Church employs Mundane Supremacists as Witch and Wizard hunters! Emperor assures public that Ravenwood is ready for any refugees.

 **December 1999**

American President declares: Great Purge. World Leaders applaud his initiative. European Union promises to join the effort to rid the world of magic! War imminent?

 **January 2000**

Violent skirmish between so called remnant Wild Mages and church! Witch Hunters issued freedom to kill resistant mages. Emperor yet refuses to get involved.

 **February 2000**

Small Mundane fleet sunk by Merpeople Protectors! Ravenwood remains safe!

 **March 2000**

Unregistered Italian magical child found using accidental magic. Child to be brought to Vatican. World Leaders applauding church for thoroughness. Parents pleading with Emperor for help.

 **15** **th** **April, 2000**  
9 year old, Paolo Renzo guilty of crimes against Mundane kind. Emperor attempts Diplomatic solution.

 **24th April, 2000**

9 year old child, burned to death! Magical community outraged!

* * *

 **Great Citadel, Island of Men**

They waited in the council chambers, just the way they had done in numerous times the past 2 years. Nobody would have believed things would spiral out of control like this. Now... now all bets were off. And all those in the room, the Overseers of the magical races... knew what would happen next. What had to happen.

The door blew open and in strode their Leader flanked of course by his wifes. Hadrian hadn't changed one bit in the past 2 years. He walked up to the table leisurely. As though he had no worries, before seating himself while the rest of the table rose to their feet.

"What the fuck happened Oberon?" The elf King looked pale, much paler than anyone had ever seen him. For this was his fuck up.

"I hadn't expected them to be capable of blocking apparatition. My spy didn't make it out either."

"A 9 year old boy is dead, what are we going to do about it?" Hadrian asked completely ignoring the mention of a spy.

"Wipe those monsters of the face of this planet." Bludrock demanded with a growl slapping his hand harshly on the table.

"Seconded!" Donovitch yelled outraged.

"An eye for an eye." The Gnomish ambassador agreed. Hadrian raised his hand.

"I was specifically asking Oberons and Titanias opinion on the matter. Seeing as they both assured me that should the diplomatic way fail... we would get the boy out, without any problems." They flinched and knew the tone of his voice was no more real than the expression on his face.

For a moment, silence reigned in the room, then out of nowhere the table suddenly exploded into a thousand splinters and there he was. The Chaos Mage become King. Magic coiled around him like a second skin, his eyes aglow of great ethereal power no living thing could match. "You made me a liar." He hissed angrily. "2 years ago, I promised everyone entering my Empire safety. I promised them peace. Now I have a shattered mother in the Atrium. A mother that has just lost her 9 year old son and expects some sort of explanation as to why."

"There is none for us to give. I have no excuses to give my Lord. I failed in the most terrible manner possible. And if it makes her feel better, I shall gladly offer my life in repayment." Oberons voice was small, Titania herself couldn't even speak as silent tears ran the length of her cheeks. Those in attendance knew perfectly well how hard this was, not just for them, but also for the Emperor. This council was his extended family.

"I want the Shadow Mages ready. I want Clinton and this Putin character in the dungeons by sun down. Burn the White House and Kreml to the ground if you have to."

"What are you going to do?" Dora asked carefully.

"I'll remind the world not to mess with us. As for the church... they are about to get a lesson they won't ever forget. Have Skeeter and Creevey meet me in the Throneroom." He got up, so did the others, they bowed and saluted as was customary and waited for them to leave.

The mother... a black haired, olive skin woman. Beautiful by any definition of the word. Her husband, a sturdy looking man, with equally dark hair...

Things had changed for Hadrian. Love had changed him. He was no longer the heartless bastard he'd been when he started doing Blood Rituals. He felt loss now.

They saw him approach, it was clear that the mother had been crying and the father was preparing to rip straight into him. He simply fell to his knees and offered a sword.

"Neither I nor my people have an excuse for what has happened. And no words can ease the pain you must feel. My people failed in protecting your son when I promised we would. If this is what you need. Then I'm ready to give you my life as repayment for the one you lost. If not... command me. Anything. And it will be done." They shared a look, they knew of this King. Knew that the outside world was of little consequence to him. They should have come early. Come 2 years before.

"Go." The mother just said without feeling in her voice.

"I'm so very sorry. But believe me." His eyes glowed darkly when he raised his head to look at them, with a voice that shook with suppressed rage he told them: "The Mundane Supremacist Church... will be sorrier."

It was that same night, that saw Ravenwoods Chaos Sigil rise once more into sky, for the first time in 2 years. The Serpent and the Raven cried out to let the Empire know... that this atrocity would not stand.

No Goblin Legion followed him. No soldiers or wizards took position to protect him on his journey. Instead he simply pressed his feet down and leapt from the highest Citadel tower. With his body aglow, wards were activated quickly.

He flew above and past Ragnok, previously called London. People cheered for the Dragons that came after him. Jalochs family had answered the call to arms. The old Dragon herself was carrying Rita Skeeter and Colin Creevey on her back. They would make sure that this night... would stand as an eternal reminder in Muggle History. The Empire of Ravenwood was off limits. And with it... all those with magic in their bodies.

The last noise the Empire heard that night, was the sonic boom their King left behind as he accelerated and charged off into the night sky.

* * *

 **Vatican City, 25th April, 2000. Exactly Midnight**

"Are we set?" Hadrian growled angrily staring down at the city.

"Yes, my Lord. We are now streaming live to every household in Ravenwood. Mister Creevey here will make sure we have footage for the Muggles." He turned to look at the camera and took a deep breath.

"I once gave my word... to lead you to peace. I have failed. But just as Tom Riddle had to learn, so must the Mundane Monsters who would burn a 9 year old boy. So for every Magical they murder, I will take 2000 of their Mundane lifes. For every Magical, I will raze a city down to the last rock and living thing." With a motion of his hands the 5 Dragons moved towards the city, quickly breathing their inferno as he turned to the two reporters with magic alight in his eyes. "For one life... I'll take your history, your culture. And I'll burn it all to nothing." Screams quickly began to sound from the city, no matter how much they begged... they wouldn't find mercy here tonight. "Let's go, we need to get them before we accidentally burn one of the 22 Cardinals or Johnny himself." That'd be the true tragedy of this. Let them off lightly. Oh no... not tonight. John Paul the second and all those under his rule, were going to burn.

With the cameras rolling, Colin Creevey caught his Emperor exactly the way he liked it. Blazing with magic the likes of which were uncommon even in their Kingdom. And yes... he did think it was strange to think of it that way, instead of a country. But alas, that was how things were now.

The violet ethereal energy spread evenly along the Apostolic Palace and by the time the first gun shots were fired it was well and truly engulfed.

It was a testament to Hadrian Ravenwoods power that with a single motion of his hand and arm, as though he was bitch slapping the entire Vatican, the roof ripped off the palace.

As though he were directing an orchestra, he moved his hands to guide his magic, picking away at the ancient building until at long last he discovered the panic room. A bunker build to withstand the impact of an atomic bomb. It should come as no surprise that he simply strode through the metal as though it weren't there, all things did this means bidding. He wanted passage... so the metal melted away.

"Papal Guards!" More gun shots. Hadrian would have found it funny, had it not been so stupid. Instead he extended a hand, forming a flaming sword as he did, he thought this was a fitting end for the popes attack dogs.

Two men with assault rifles went down cleaved in two from bottom to top. Two others, apparently smart enough to not even try to get past his Kinetic Nullification wards drew swords on him.

Their metal did not hold up and failed to pass the test against his magic, they melted just as their walls had when they met his own sword and soon both where cut in half at the waist.

"Stop this madness!" Johnny yelled loudly.

"Oh I intend to, don't you worry."

"We give up, the Vatican is yours to take!" The Emperor raised his arms and declared: "Incarcerous." Binding them with numerous ropes.

"Mercy!" The pope plead desperately tears now filling his old eyes.

"What Mercy did you give young Paolo old man?" Hadrian asked kneeling next to him, staring into his eyes.

"It was nothing personal! It was a group choice, we had to do it!" Hadrian smiled.

"In that case, this isn't personal either old man. We are going to deliver you to justice for the whole world to see."

"Do with us what you will, but spare our people!" One of the cardinals yelled loudly. Hadrian simply stared at him before he slapped the man to the ground coldly and told him:  
"No. I'll burn this entire city to the ground until there's nothing left. All of this could have been avoided, all the people dying..., you damned them! Because you are afraid, and don't take to warnings well, you did this... as a group, because you _had_ to." And with Hadrians eyes flashing of magic they were taken away.

* * *

 **Isle of Man, The Great Citadel**

While the Dragons made sure the Emperors word was kept, and the Vatican was well and truly burned to ashes, the man himself had other things to take care of. Namely the execution of the 22 Cardinals and the pope, John Paul the second.

"Make sure they are displayed for all to see." He ordered Oberon, who had clearly waited for his return, still holding his wifes hand. "And make sure they are sufficiently warded, I don't want them to die too quickly."

"It will be done, my Lord." Titania answered with a light bow, that was soon followed by her husband.

"You will be interested to know that we have two guests in the dungeons." The woman informed him. A feral smile spread Hadrians lips.

"Is that so? Well then I should play the mannered host and welcome them, shouldn't I?" He walked down to the holding cells, already contemplating how cruel he would need to be this time for them to answer for what they had done.

Even now... in the years after the second Blood War, he had mellowed. Clearly... as was evident this night, there were still certain things to work through...

The Elves and Nymphs alike had tried to approach this with civility, trade, favours. But the church had reached for power and the sheep of Mundane kind had all eagerly followed the loudest voice. There was now little that kept the Church apart from the Nazis, soon enough he would be forced to raid and destroy the churches very own concentration camps.

"My Lord Caesar." The Goblin guard declared seeing him approach the cell, followed by a crisp salute.

"Good evening Barkaxe, please open the cell." And so he did.

He found the two man, Clinton and Putin, engaged in a game of chess, one that the latter seemed to be winning. When Clinton attempted his next move, a pawn in front of his King animated, turned around and seemingly stabbed him, the same thing happened on Putins side of the board. Leaving both Kings in a downed position, signalling the end of the game.

"That's how that game works now." Hadrian declared with his eyes aglow. They turned to him with profoundly different expressions. Clinton seemed to be seizing him up, a respectful yet deeply distrustful look. Putin was simply admiring him, and contemplating how he could gain what this Emperor had. It was clear even without Legilimency that the current President of Russia had designs on gaining himself more power.

"Why are we here?" Clinton asked earning himself a look from Putin that asked: 'Are you serious?'

"I will assume you've found it easy to overcome the language barrier?" Hadrian asked sharply, still leaning on the doors frame.

"Yes." They both declared.

"Good, let's take a walk Gentleman." They rose from their chairs, Clinton was still wearing full pyjamas, while the pants on the Russian President were clearly conjured. "You are here because a great injustice has happened, an innocent boy was killed and you let it happen. You are partly responsible. Now, rather than kill you where you stand... to make his mother feel better. I intend to try scare tactics."

"Russia is not easily scared."

"And while I'm sure that's true, I will still be trying." He chuckled darkly. "Humour me, I assure you that after this little presentation you will find following my orders an easy thing to do. I will expect you to go home and retract all assistance you've been rendering to the radical branch of the Catholic church." Both man felt an involuntary shiver travel down their spines, they had heard enough about this man to be thoroughly concerned.

They soon made it to an empty room, inside were only two things, a chocolate brown couch for two and large TV.

"Be seated." Hadrian ordered in his most polite voice. Both man knew they had little choice if they wished to ever return home.

It took only a few minutes for them to watch the recorded live feed of the Vaticans Downfall. Putin stared as people burned, Clinton threw up over the arm rest unable to keep it together.

"This is your future Gentleman, if my demands are not met... and you refuse to resolve this peacefully, then your countries, your people and your way of life... will be next to burn." Putin was no longer sporting the puppy look now. Instead he seemed to realize that this man was prepared to do far worse than he. "Now, on the small tables to your sides, you will find phones that are directly connected to the people that have authority when you are incapacitated. Your second in commands to be more precise." Both man looked, only to find the aforementioned tables and phones pop into existence. "You will call them, and you will tell them to launch a nuclear warhead directly at my Empire, where exactly is up to them."

"Are you out of your mind?" The US President yelled angrily making him laugh.

"I want you to understand how futile your attempts of resistance really are. I'm not afraid of your guns and weapons. So make no mistake," He said smiling gently. "you will call your people, whether you do it of your own volition or because I mind control you into it? Is entirely up to you." It was a testament to how scared the two in front of him were, that each man simply reach for the phone and dialled out without considering who was going first.

"Yes, you heard me correctly." Clinton said nervously just as Putin did the same next to him in Russian.

* * *

It took four hours for the two countries to finally launch their warheads. And only a few seconds for them to be made useless.

Rita Skeeter, once trash columnist had been reborn, she didn't exactly like the ways Hadrian employed in getting what he wanted, but no one could argue with his results, so naturally... even after the Blood Wars were over she had stayed in his service. A few months ago she had even been offered to run the Imperial News Network. She had refused the offer, citing that she had always preferred field work.

She had shortly taken young Colin Creevey on as an intern, proving that even in her on going years... she'd still got an eye for talent.

The cameras were rolling as not one, but instead two dozen rockets made their way straight for the place the Americans and Russians believed was the location of Ravenwood island. Consequently... they weren't right, but they weren't wrong either. A couple of kilometers off wouldn't matter one bit if the warheads had gone off.

"Bludrock, can we extend the wards far enough?" The Goblin smiled toothily.

"Aye, Caesar."

"Whenever you're ready then, I'd like to see them come to a dead hold before we take care of them." Hadrian smiled and looked out over the water in the sky waiting. Fleur, Erica and Nym all waiting at his side in casual mundane wear. They had insisted to be the ones to take care of this.

He listened to the Goblin next to him chant away, spreading his arms as violet magic pooled out of his small frame. A pulse from the Chataeu behind them saw a blue bubble around the island become visible, before it quickly expanded covering the target area.

The girls all slowly hovered off the ground, moving forward to where they knew the ward would stop the rockets. Then they simply waited.

Both Nation Leaders watched in disbelief as their weapons came to a complete stop. And then, if that wasn't enough, they bore witness to their rockets disappearing into nothingness one after another. All it took was the waving of three wands. Both men knew that truly, even one of the Emperors women could have done the job. The sharing was done because they wanted, not because they needed to.

The lights danced and flickered around them as the Ladies of Ravenwood moved towards the back of the attack. The last two rockets dropped into the water having been put under a stasis charm, where they were picked up by Merpeople and brought towards the beach.

When everything was done... not even 10 seconds had passed.

"Thank you Murcus." Hadrian said blowing the wild looking woman a kiss. She blushed before a short screeching noise was heard, then the mermaid vanished back into the blue water. Turning back to Putin and Clinton Hadrian sighed heavily. "As you can see gentleman. We have no need to be afraid of you any longer. Your last opportunity to destroy the magical people, ended when the Goblins saw fit to join me." Bludrock gave them a toothy smile, pointing towards himself before declaring:

"The council has decided to take Lady Fleurs advice. One bomb... is a gift for each of you. They will be placed in stasis just above your Nations capitals." Both men drew sharp shocked breaths. "In case you change your mind about abandoning your support of the church." Placing his hand on his Goblins friends shoulder Hadrian gave a nod of approval. He then turned back to the two men, only adding:  
"Remember this moment... and the way it could have gone."

It goes without saying, that after both men returned, they kept their end of the bargain, all but leading mundane society to forget that the magical community ever existed.

The church didn't stop with what it was doing of course, but without money... their activities were much more easily monitored and countered. The mages to be picked up in the years to come, would all be people that had either refused Ravenwoods assistance or had never been offered such, namely previous followers of Tom Riddle and all those following his Pureblood doctrine.

The day came to an end with a peaceful camp fire that was accompanied by music...

Well no, it was time for the burning of the churches most high ranking members and their echoing screams of pain in a room that was occupied only by them, the Emperor and the parents of one Paolo Renzo.

The Cardinals and Pope were arranged in a circle so they could watch each other burn. If that was not to their liking, Erica had insisted on summoning a mirror in front of each of them so they could watch themselves be swallowed by the flames.

It wasn't a quick death. Nor was it merciful.

With wards in place around and on them it was really much more of a slow burn...

* * *

 **20 years later, somwhere in Italy**

It was a boring, grey looking day... fitting really for what was about to happen.

Not all magicals had followed the call of Ravenwoods Emperor, to evacuate the mundane world and leave it's dangers behind. Some, very few, had decided to remain outside it's boundaries for the longest time. Over the years, more and more had asked for refuge, for the safety of the Empires wards.

The Supremacist Church had learned from it's previous mistakes, and never again attempted a public execution, with that being said they'd never stopped hunting.

Some of their targets made it, the fast... the cunning and the magically powerful. Refuge in the Empire of Magic was open to all magical beings. If nothing else they could live there without fear of being picked up.

Those that died... found themselves in unmarked mass graves. The world leaders either kept their options to themselves or would swear that these days Ravenwood was all but gone. That their dark demonic powers had corrupted and killed them without the Church having to as much as lift a finger.

And yet? No laboratories survived for longer than a few days, no prisoner camps went unraided for more than even a few hours.

Ravenwood... was still watching.

There was a small home, located in a community of about a hundred people, made of white stone with a clean picket fence around it, the neighbourhood was made up of homes just like it. There was a swing in the garden up front and red ball to play with for children, still lying around from the previous day. Nothing about the place would have suggested that any freakishness might be going on around there.

Some nosy old ladies quickly peered out of their windows as two cars came to a hold in front of the home. White SUV's carrying the lettering: By the Lord's grace!

The men exiting the vehicles were all clad in a white uniform, from their left waist to their right shoulder there was an ornate dark red shawl wrapped around their person. 'In Gods Name!" The white lettering on it said.

Some of them carried guns, others tasers and stun batons and even swords. They were the Inquisition, and they'd come to hunt down another wizard.

They took their time, activating a device in both cars that was supposed to ensure none of that teleporting nonsense was happening.

They stepped past the letter box which spelled: Longbottom on the side. They didn't ring the bell, instead the man up front signalled for one of his underlings, who brought his shotgun to bear and ripped out the lock.

Neville and his family were still sitting at breakfast when the gun shot cracked the peace of their home. Neither he nor his wife Hannah seemed to have grown older much at all.

"Hannah, take Alice and go! It's them! Go! Run! I'll hold them... I'll...!" He looked at his family in shock and raised his right hand to his mouth shocked and what he'd just said. He had known... one of the few privy to that particular moment of Harry Potters life. The only memory of his parents... shared with his then best friends...

The inquisition stepped into the room and with flicks of their wrists, shields expanded just far enough so they could shield against incoming curses.

Two of them came charging for him but Neville was no longer the weak little boy he'd been in first year. He ripped the mans shield from his wrist with a sickening crack and whacked him across the face, sending him whirling to the ground. At the time his wand slipped from his wrist holster into his hand ready to unleash every bit of spell knowledge he had... to protect his family. All that righteous talk... about turning dark, forgotten.

Meanwhile, Hannah had tightly grabbed her five year old daughter and spun on the spot, only to realise that Apparation did not work at the moment.

Not wanting the witch to pull her wand as well, knowing full well that two wand users were much more of a threat han one, the Inquisitor carrying the shotgun opened up on mother and daughter. Neville's heartbreaking wail of: "Nooo!" Died in is throat as he sacked to the ground all strength suddenly leaving him.

The pellets from the gun... meanwhile... drew an all too familiar violet shine behind them. And finally stopped short of a couple of inches from their two targets. Which meant it was time for the two Inquisitors with swords to step in. One simply towered above Neville while the other charged his wife and child. "I _n nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_. Amen"

„Fuck you." Neville raising his wand to counterspell the oncoming weapon, only for his wand to be sliced in two by his opponents speed. However, it never reached his neck, instead it only drew a ribbon of violet energy after it, quickly stopping dead in the air.

"Kinetic Nullification Ward..." A male voice said melting out of the shadow in the corner of the room. He was completely obscured by some form of dark sizzling energy around him. "Once you overpower it just a little bit, it can really stop anything down to the common slap, the harder you push. The less of a chance you have to actually move." In a flash he was suddenly in their midst, his hand touched the man in front of Hannah only lightly on the army, flinging him shortly out of the closed window with enough force to shatter bone. "You made two mistakes." He said now turning to the man with Neville while all the others fired, and shot and whacked their weapons and him, seemingly without any effect whatsoever.

"Shadowmage!" The Inquisitor with the Taser cried only to be grabbed from behind, before he was shortly dragged into the shadows, where he disappeared.

"Your first mistake..." He continued. "Was to come light. An 8 man hit squad? Fucking insulting. Just a year ago you'd sent twenty just for a show of strength. Now that... was a slaughter fest." The Inquisitor towering Neville quickly pulled his side arm, completely emptying it's clip towards the slowly approaching man. "Your second mistake..." He said with a suddenly flash of violet within the dark energy. "Was to go for the little girl. Because that means I have card blanche to rip you and your people, inside out." The man dropped the sword and now attempted to run. Consequently, this always happened.

"Leave me alone, demon!" He screamed. "The power of Christ compels you! Be gone foul beast!" It goes without saying that he was unable to take even two steps. The man stepped up behind the soldier and grabbed his right shoulder. Whatever the dark energy was, it made the man go rigid, as though he was struck by a fullbody bind.

"In the name of magic, sanity and the Lord Sovereign." And without even another sound, they disappeared.

"Neville!" Hannah yelled, her blonde her flying behind her as she jumped into the arms of her husband, still carrying their crying daughter.

"Wait for it." He just said. There was a sizzling noise by the stairs and by the time they turned, there was another figure clad in the black energy, this one decidedly female. She reached for the front of her chest, pressing down on something and slowly... steadily, the magic disappeared.

"It's been a while, Neville." She said pulling back the cowl of her robes, not only exposing her face but also the black armour of Ravenwood.

"Carrow..." He hissed.

"Hestia." She clarified remaining seated. With a quick look to his family he lowered his head.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and shrugged.

"I still remember seventh year, what you did for all of us." She then sighed and got up. "I'm not here to force you into anything, instead... I'll take this moment to formally inform you that the council has decided to give you one last choice. In the future, Ravenwood will not be here for your protection, nor to evacuate you should the need ever arise."

"Meaning?" Hannah asked carefully.

"Meaning you are the last of us, all the others of our kind are either dead or have accepted the refuge Ryan has been offering. The few Muggleborns that show signs of magic are contacted early and evacuated or kidnapped from their parents just as soon as we find them. Before you judge... what happens always depends on the parents reaction. So come back with us Neville, Hannah. For your daughters sake. I won't even ask you to bend the knee to the Lord Sovereign, all I ask is that you at least show the respect he deserves for all he's done." Hannah watched her Neville, clearly arguing with himself in his head.

"If we stay... they'll find us again." She pointed out gently, placing her hand on his arm.

"Maybe it is, time." Neville admitted heavily. Another sound and four more figures emerged from the shadows.

"They are taken care of." The man in front said walking up to Hestia smiling.

"Thanks Dennis." He just shrugged. Neville cleared his throat and clearly declared:

"I would like to ask for asylum for my family and myself, in your Empire of Magic." That made everyone smile.

"Excellent, that means we'll be back in time for the celebrations." Hestia said grabbing hold of them before activating her portal device, by which they were quickly swallowed whole and transported to the Island of Ravenwood and their Emperor.

* * *

 **Welcome Wagon**

"I guess the proverbial 'I've been waiting for you', goes without saying yes?" They had barely stepped out of the energy vortex when Harry's voice forced Neville to visibly tense. When he finally looked around to find his old school buddy, he found Harry seated on a chair in the corner. The room itself was completely empty of anything else... that was excluding the round stone circle engraved by the still glowing violet runes, they had just stepped through.

The Emperor himself hadn't aged much since they'd last seen each other so many years ago at Hogwarts. But where back then he had embodied a dark strength, his aura so Neville would have called it, had palpably changed. The man in front of him wore a dark red, everyday robe that simply put... seemed more comfortable than anything royalty was supposed to be wearing. The fuzzy slippers with miniature serpent heads on their front just made him look ridiculous and hard to take serious. Neville couldn't help himself but smirk. 'Cute' He thought.

"So what am I supposed to do here now?" Harry rose from his chair and walked over, extending his hand for a shake.

"Common decency will suffice. You are here because you needed help, you will have to abide my laws and accept the way I run this Kingdom. If you want something from me you will address me as Lord Ravenwood, or simply: Your Grace." Harry sighed. "People insist on the latter. Otherwise, please drop 'Harry' from your vocabulary, I've had my name legally changed to Hadrian, so you can call me that in private." He turned to Hannah and her daughter who was trying to hide behind her right leg. "The same offers extends to your family as well." Neville instinctively stepped in front of them.

"I've heard these guys..." It was only now that Neville Longbottom realized, as he turned around, that he and his family, were already all alone with the Emperor of Magic.

"I assume you've heard the Shadows call me Lord Sovereign. It's a title very few use, and one given out of respect." The sentence was brought to a close with a very short glow of Hadrians eyes. "Only call me that when... and if you mean it. Otherwise I'll need to feel insulted." All three gave a nod.

"Good, now then..."

"Wait... just a moment." Neville interrupted. "Introductions are in order. I'm sure you remember Hannah." Hadrian took her hand and shortly kissed the back of it.

"I remember, it's good to see you again."

"And this is my daughter, Alice." Neville said. Harry easily squatted down with kind smile on his face, for the young girl this was not the dangerous and scary man she'd heard her father speak about so many times. Still... she looked up to him, for confirmation that this was okay. When she saw her father give her the affirmative nod the young girl happily shook the Emperors hand while awkwardly saying:  
"Hello."

"It's my pleasure entirely, Alice." He rose from the ground and looked them over for a moment before turning to the door. "Well then, let me show you to your accommodations for now, come along Longbottoms." And so they did. It was a pleasantly quiet walk Neville thought. And while he was nervous about whether or not they were really just being shown their room... he had decided to believe that at least... Harry hadn't brought them here to kill them, if that was the case he could have just left them at their home.

"So..." He asked carefully not wanting to cause offense. Hadrian levelled him with a curious look, out of the corner of his eyes.

"If you have questions Neville, ask them. I'm sure whatever you want to know is being taught to the children attending my schools. If it's not, I'll be sure to tell you." Taking a deep breath the last living male Longbottom looked to his wife who nodded her head in encouragement, eager to learn what had happened as well.

"Our Classmates and friends?"

"Most are located somewhere in my Empire, that excludes most of the Death Eater spawn. They were either... dealt with by our side, or simply left to the Inquisition. The Weasleys... well Arthur stroked out just after the war while having a fight with Molly about how he had handled me. Ginny married Dean, she's popped out two little ones already. Dean's working administration, she used to play Quidditch, not so much anymore. The twins are still running a joke shop, well... multiple as a matter of fact. They expanded quite a bit. Charlie was, " He looked back a moment to young Alice. "dealt with after he was caught making unwanted advances on a female dragon." Neville paled at that, while Hadrian laughed lightly obviously finding it funny. "Similarly, Ron was picked up after he attempted to convince Hermione Granger that he was 'the one' for her. They never could have worked out...The girl hex'd his ass through three Bookshelves in my Library before we got to him. He didn't make it. As for the girl herself... well, she's basically running the aforementioned Library. As you might imagine... our relationship is somewhat," He clicked his tongue, "complicated."

"What about Luna?" Neville asked having missed the strange but certainly fun girl. Thanks to the island being unplottable not even his letters had made it through.

"Married an elf and lives in one of their communities just north of Ragnok. She also runs a creature reserve around that area. She's very happy." He suddenly halted and turned around smiling.

"You might be interested to know that Susan Bones was inducted as Supreme Justice just half a year ago. She's basically the law of my Empire." That visibly cheered Hannah up, the two had been close friends at school.

"Colin Creevey now runs the INN, everything the public sees, is his domain. Rita was a bit disappointed when he decided to forego field work. You may have met his brother Dennis? He was part of the group that was sent to protect you."

"We saw him yeah." Neville said scarcely believing that one of those timid Creevey brothers could have grown up to... 'deal' with Mundane supremacists. Hadrian smiled at him.

"After the war..." He explained. "The Creeveys, excluding Colin, decided to leave for Europe. It was right around the time of the Renzo Incident that a group of drunken idiots decided to teach a couple magical families a lesson. They picked up Dennis's mother to eh... show her a good time." Neville appreciated Hadrian trying to keep it pg-13 for the benefit of his daughter.

"They got as far as ripping up her jacket when he tracked her down, having taken to putting a distress ward on her and his father. They returned to Ravenwood the same day, and he joined the Shadowmages a few days later. He's one of my best operatives." They continued to walk in silence, allowing Neville to digest a bit of that, he didn't notice the dark haired woman walk up to them until she spoke.

"My Lord? I'm supposed to remind you that you are... as of two minutes ago... late." Hadrian picked up his pocket watch and cursed quietly.

"Pansy?" Neville breathed in shock. The woman tilted her head before recognition dawned on her face.

"Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, it's been ages, how have you been?"

"Married now." Hannah said pointing towards her daughter Alice who waved her hand lightheartedly.

"As am I." Pansy said proudly, happily displaying a rather rocky looking ring. "Maybe we could meet some time and talk about school days yes? I could show you around later after Ryan here opens the festivities?"

"Eh... sure." Hannah said carefully. "We can do that."

"Now that you two have that covered, would you mind telling them that I'll be right over, I've been taking longer than planned with the Longbottoms." The woman crossed her arms and smiled demandingly.

"What do I get out of this deal?"

"How about I won't sic Lis on you for the rest of the day?" Clearly, whoever this Lis was, made Pansy uncomfortable. She seemed torn between finding that both a good and a bad thing. Finally she decided to blow a raspberry at Hadrian and walked off shocking both Longbottoms present, while making the third of them laugh.

"You are friends with Pansy?" The Dark King gave a shrug.

"She married Donovitch's son, which means she's my liason to their people whenever he isn't around. Beltron, her husband... is more of a digger. He enjoys digging up shinies, as he likes to call them, and Pansy... believe it or not. Enjoys being gifted said shinies."

"Never would have taken her for the type." Hannah commented sarcastically.

"Well, would you have taken her for the type that goes out of her way to go down into the mines with her husband to spend time with him? Because she does that too." It wasn't meant to put her in her place, although his comment did so sufficiently. Things had changed and they needed to learn how much exactly.

"What was that about festivities?"

"Don't you know what date it is?" He asked staring at them in light shock, all of them were apparently drawing up blank.

"It's the thirtieth of April." He walked up to one of the windows and waved his hand to the outside, where all sorts of magic was on display, and stands were just being finished put together by people all around. Rides like those in amusement parks littered the ground as far as the eye could see. Alice's eyes grew big and sparkled, the Longobttoms had only been to a park once, she'd used accidental magic to make one of the rides go faster... they hadn't be able to go after that, fearing something bad might happen.

"Welcome to Ascension day." Hadrian declared festively. "Don't worry, you'll have more than enough time to join the masses outside and celebrate to your hearts content after I open it up."

"When?" Alice asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Soon," He said smiling at the girl, before he returned his attention to her parents. "I'll show you to your rooms, you'll find clothes and most of your personal belongings there. Tomorrow morning you'll have a meeting with one of my people, they will show you available homes in my Empire and you will have your pick." They had been doing it this way for years, a lot of mundanes fled the country after it was opened up to magical kind and they left their homes abandoned, which of course served them quite well.

They had just reached the room when Neville and Hannah noted three woman walked down the corridor towards them, between them a young girl about Alice's age. While the girls steps visibly picked up in speed at seeing Hadrian she seemed to force herself not to rush up to him making both Longbottoms chuckle lightly.

Ryan himself shortly followed their eyes and noted his family walking towards them and quickly fell down to a knee, which seemed to be the okay for the girl to bolt for him. What followed was the Longbottoms families first glimpse of the Harry they'd come to know during their years at Hogwarts.

He hugged the girl tightly before pulling her up to the front of his chest.

"You know I can't always be on time." She confirmed this by nodding her head, but was clearly still upset about him not turning up for something. "Neville, meet Lis Carina Ravenwood, my only daughter."

"It's nice to meet you." The girl said trying not to sound like she was about to cry while sticking out her hand which both Neville and Hannah took. They then watched the girl look at her father who subtly shook his head.

Neville noted immediately that she wasn't exactly normal, her magic was very strong for someone her age. Palpable which... to his knowledge, had never been documented in a child before. She also bore a clear resemblance not just to Harry, but all women present.

Her hair was bubblegum pink, an exact copy of Doras as she stood behind Harry her arms lovingly wrapped around him making faces over his shoulder at the girl in his arms. Lis's skin was the same olive colour as Erica Zabinis and finally, her facial features... were all Fleur Delacour. The ensemble was finished by a mixture of dark Jade and gold coloured eyes that she shared with her father.

"You guys might remember my wives, Dora, Fleur and Erica." Hannah curtsied which while unexpected was taken positively by not just the women but Hadrian as well. They valued respect within the castle. So Neville followed her example and offered a short bow. Alice of course, followed her mothers example.

"It's always nice to see people finally come home." Dora offered neutrally.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy the festivities." Fleur joined in with a smile before Erica closed with a hopeful:

"Perhaps we can get re-acquainted with each other later tonight? Perhaps at dinner?" Personally she didn't care, but they could do this for their Ryan who was happier, that the last of his class had returned to the Empire, than he was letting on.

"We would be delighted." Hannah said without thinking, watching Ryan place his daughter down, who quickly went to shake Alice's hand as well. Having been the only Longbottom not tall enough to reach her on her fathers arm.

It was clear to all present that this Dark King, wasn't so dark as long as he was amongst family.

"As you guys can see, my family demands attention, so take a look around and meet me in about an hour down that hallway."

* * *

Hadrian himself would spend the rest of the hour helping his daughter pick out her prettiest dress and putting the finishing touches on a short speech.

Before they left the room Lis walked up to a small glass jar on her night stand that contained what seemed like a miniature giraffe, a hippo and finally a common pig. "Can't forget to feed you guys." She said happily lifting the glass and doing exactly that.

Ryan himself watched her, smiling proudly over her shoulder. She took very good care of her pets and he was contemplating gifting her a serpent familiar soon, it would also help her deal with the constant attempts to escape these three were prone to do.

"Daddy are you coming?"

"Go with your mums, I'll be right with you." They left and for a moment, there was the shadow of madness in his eyes that had taken hold of him so many years ago. He bend down and smiled at the creatures.

"Karma... is a right bitch, isn't she?" He asked laughing lightly before straightening out to join his family and get that speech done with. He hated those...

He would stand on a terrace overlooking the grounds of the island and speak about how far they'd come, that no magical had been forced to suffer in the past twenty years. There would be a moment of silence for a young boy named Paolo who died a pointless death.

And finally... there would be fireworks, and Dragons. The Basilisks would take people on rides through the Ravenwood forest and along the islands coast, Mundane rides were build for all to enjoy and sweets and food were offered just like at any other amusement park on the planet! It was a party that lasted seven days.

* * *

Neville later joined Hadrian on the terrace as he looked down at the people in his Kingdom as they cheered and partied after his speech. The man himself smiling contently.

"I'm sorry for running."

"I'm not." Ryan admitted. "We were never exactly the best of friends, even though we really should have been. Back then...I just wanted change so badly... I didn't care how I did it."

"I was never against change Hadrian. I was against the way you wanted to achieve it. I remember Hogwarts, I remember the bloodbath you caused that day." The Emperor snorted, he hadn't forgotten either.

"I don't regret what I did, that needs to be clear between us. What I did back then paved the way for the Empire we've created. But now... years later I've matured... mellowed. And looking back I'm inclined to at least partially agree with you, what I did and the how of it all, was brought about by the way I was raised. I was angry at the world, I reasoned my anger to myself, made it seem like force was the only logical solution to all my problems. And when I went to fix those problems? I did so with extreme prejudice. It was foolish and naive, and because of that, we've lost a great deal of our heritage. Entire magical races were wiped out Neville... because they didn't trust me, because they didn't want to come here. That's what I regret, not making them believe that I, that this..." He spread his arms indicating the castle around them. "Could be their refuge. We lost the Succubus, the Kitsune and Lamia from Japan, the Naga and an entire Veela enclave up in Greenland because no one believed Fleurs mother when she begged them to come. We lost the Giants to the church, and whole tribes of Merpeople to the depths. I was forced to wipe out the entire Werewolf population for the security of my Empire because they wouldn't swear fealty and as for the vampires... well, you know, of course, how that turned out."

Indeed Neville did, it was never big in the papers, instead... a simple biological weapon was deployed that killed them off down to the last of them.

"I know more about them now, than I did back then. Part of them... could have been saved. The werewolves would have needed to be re-educated after Greyback fed them dragon shite for years, but they could have survived... if I had just thought it through more... so many could be alive. So you see Neville, you might still look at me and see a killer, and I am. I've never denied it. But I kill for a reason, I only slaughter those that would inflict harm on the innocent of this Nation." His eyes took on a far away look for but a swift passing second before he added: "But in the end... if I had another chance, I would do so much differently and with less anger. I would take my time, I would talk to the other races and attempt to preserve us all." He sighed heavily. "But alas... we all live with our choices." Hadrian then put a smile on his face as Lis ran up to him dragging him along by the hand, Neville watched them join the others down stairs as Ryan pulled her up and glided down towards his family with Lis in his arms, the royal family with all it's friends present. The Goblins, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, Centaurs and Veela huddled together, they laughed and quickly went to enjoy themselves. Some Merpeople had even come to join the celebrations, being carted around in see through tanks of water.

Neville thought, that in this moment it was pretty clear that part of the old Harry was still there, the part that he himself had sworn was all but acted in full effect... having bloomed to life through years of having the support of friends and a loving family.

The great Emperor regretted his choices because good people died. Good people he could have saved. So perhaps it hadn't all been an act, perhaps in some way... Hadrian had never lost his saving people thing.


End file.
